


Glee World

by Princess976



Category: Glee
Genre: Ain't Shit! Sam, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Drama, F/M, Female Character of Color, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kurtcedes - Freeform, Male Character of Color, Mental Health Issues, Racism, Romance, Scheming, Sike-Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 56,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven strangers picked to live in a house. It's the Glee cast in the Real World. Will Sam be with Quinn or is it Mercedes? What about Mike and Tina? Will everyone hate Rachel? Will Kurt take the Washington DC fashion scene by storm? It's time to find out what happens when people stop being polite and start getting real. Glee World!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

_This is a true story of seven strangers picked to live in a house, work together and have their lives taped. To find out what happens when people stop being polite and start getting real. The Real World._

Kurt stepped off the plane in Washington D.C. ready to embark on a new journey in his life. Finn, his brother, and Blaine, his boyfriend had both insisted he send in his audition tape. Kurt wasn't against reality TV he just thought if he ever did a show it'd be more like Project Runway or the first edition of The Bachelor with gay men. After he thought more about it he realized he didn't need The Bachelor he had Blaine and after the way they treated Mondo there was no way he'd go on Project Runway. So here he was about to be on the Real World and live with six strangers. He figured if he could live with Finn he could live with anyone. Kurt knew he was supposed to meet one of his housemates and ride to their new home together. Soon Kurt saw a beautiful blonde waiting by the baggage claim. He rushed toward her and held out his hand and she took it.

“I'm Kurt.”

“Quinn, nice to meet you.”

“Same here. Where are you from?”

“Greenwich, Connecticut. What about you?”

“San Francisco. I'm so excited. Are you a student?”

“Yes, in real estate. What do you think the other roommates will be like?”

“I don't know. Hopefully there is nobody horrible.” Kurt and Quinn were the first to arrive. They toured the house and were shocked at every turn. There was a full kitchen, which Kurt was excited about, three bedrooms, a large community shower with seven shower stalls and seven sinks complete with vanities. There was a dining room, a living room, a phone room and outside there was a full size swimming pool, hot tub and cabana. Quinn was standing in the middle of the living room with shock and awe on her face.

“Do you want to pick rooms now or wait until everyone gets here?”

“I think we should wait. I think we should have dinner together tonight. I'll cook.”

“Kurt, if you're telling me that you know how to use that kitchen I will kiss you.”

“You should probably pucker up.” Quinn squealed, clapped her hands and kissed Kurt on the cheek. He headed to the kitchen to start on dinner while Quinn went to enjoy the pool. 

Sam got off his plane in Washington D.C. with two things on his mind. Getting away from Tennessee and girls. He was here without his wing-man so he was obligated to get enough for him and his best friend. Mercedes was ready. She had always loved meeting new people and making friends. She was going to miss her best friend Santana and she hoped she could find a good friend in the house. The odds were in her favor with six other people around. Mercedes was waiting at baggage claim when she heard a deep voice with a southern accent behind her.

“Please, tell me that you are one of my new roommates.” Mercedes turned and was instantly mesmerized by a pair of brilliant green eyes. Her gaze traveled lower until she saw the best set of lips ever given to a white boy. Without being obvious she checked out the rest of him. She was very impressed.

“I am, my name is Mercedes.”

“I'm Sam. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm really excited that you're one of the roommates.”

“Why?”

“I was terrified there wouldn't be any beautiful women in the house. I'm not worried now.” Mercedes looked at him closely to see if he was being serious. Boys back home who looked like him didn't usually flirt with her. Actually there were no boys like him in Detroit.

“Glad I could ease your fear. Let's get a cab.” Sam smiled at Mercedes and grabbed her bag. He carried his and hers while she hailed a cab. Sam was blown away by how beautiful Mercedes was those eyes, those lips and when she walked in front of him and he saw that ass he sent up a prayer of thanks. He sat very close to Mercedes in the cab.

“What do I have to do to get you to share a room with me?” Mercedes tried to pretend like she wasn't surprised at the turn the conversation had taken.

“We should wait until we meet everyone. There could be a girl prettier than me and if we're already roomies you might miss your chance.”

“More beautiful than you? Never happen.” Sam laughed as Mercedes rolled her eyes but settled comfortably against his side. When Sam and Mercedes got to the house Sam opened the door and followed Mercedes inside. They followed the smell of something delicious coming from the kitchen. Standing at the stove was the most impeccably dressed man Mercedes had ever seen. He put his spoon down and walked up to the two of them hand outstretched.

“I'm Kurt from San Francisco.” Mercedes shook his hand enthusiastically.

“I'm Mercedes from Detroit. That's Sam from I don't know where actually but judging from the accent I'd say the South.”

“I'm from Memphis. It's nice to meet you Kurt. You here by yourself?”

“No, I'll go get Quinn.” Kurt darted from the kitchen out the back door. He returned a few minutes later with a gorgeous blonde in the tiniest bikini ever made. Mercedes didn't want to judge but she saw the predatory gleam in Quinn's eyes when she spotted Sam. She watched him step forward all Southern charm and sweetness. Mercedes didn't want to make a bad impression, she stuck her hand out to the blonde.

“I'm Mercedes.”

“Hi, I'm Quinn.” Her smile was genuine and Mercedes recognized it as a smile from a girl that thought she had no competition. Mercedes returned her smile. She glanced over at Kurt who was eying her interaction with Quinn with interest. Mercedes decided in that instant that she and Kurt were going to be great friends.

“Quinn, why don't you show Sam and Mercedes the house while we wait for everyone else.” Quinn nodded her head slid her arm into Sam's and left the kitchen. Mercedes followed them out with a brief look in Kurt's direction. She was pleased to see him rolling his eyes. Quinn showed them the three bedrooms, the bathroom, the dining room, the living room, the phone room and the pool. At the end of the tour Quinn turned to Sam asking him to join her in the pool. Sensing she was not included in the invitation Mercedes excused herself to go help Kurt in the kitchen. When she joined Kurt in the kitchen he was talking to two more people. 

“This is Mercedes.” Kurt pointed to her as she entered the kitchen. The girl turned to her and held out her hand.

“I'm Tina. This is Mike. We're from San Antonio.” Mercedes looked at her with confusion.

“You two know each other.”

“Yeah, Tina and I have been best friends for years.” Mercedes watched Tina's face fall as Mike called her his best friend. Mercedes reached out and squeezed her hand and offered her a smile. Mercedes led Tina and Mike on a tour. They left Mike by the pool and rejoined Kurt in the kitchen.

“Hey, ladies. Dinner is almost ready. We're waiting for out final roommate and then we can eat. Kurt went to the cabinet and got out three wine glasses, he retrieved a bottle of white wine from the refrigerator and poured them each a glass.

“Tina, it's to soon to ask but I can't help myself. What's the deal with you and Mike?” Tina took a sip from her glass.

“You heard him, we're _best friends_.” Mercedes and Kurt shared a look before Mercedes spoke.

“Do you want to just be friends?” Tina drained her glass and shook her head negatively. Kurt refilled her glass and patted her on the hand.

“Don't worry, Tina. Mercedes and I will help you.” Mercedes nodded her head and held up her glass. The other two clinked her glass and a friendship was born. While they were in the kitchen their third roommate showed up. She looked around the house before looking for her new roommates. Rachel wasn't really the kind of girl who made friends easily. She had no illusions that this situation was going to change that. She was used to people being intimidated by her talent. She was prepared to be hated it was her lot in life. She was dismayed when she entered the kitchen and found three of her roommates laughing over wine.

“Oh, hi. You're finally here! I'm Kurt from San Francisco. That's Tina from San Antonio and Mercedes from Detroit.” Kurt said while pouring himself another glass of wine.

“I'm Rachel from New York. It's nice to meet you. Where's everyone else?” Kurt stood and began gathering plates. He handed them to Tina and Mercedes took glasses into the dining room.

“They're out by the pool. Come. I'll introduce you.” When Kurt stepped outside he observed that Quinn had wasted no time laying her claim to Sam. He wondered how Mercedes would feel about that.

“Everybody! This is Rachel. She's our newest roommate. Rachel, the blonde with the lips is Sam from Memphis, the Asian with abs is Mike and Quinn is the other blonde. Rachel smiled at them.

“It's nice to meet you all.” Kurt turned back to the group before he went inside.

“Come and eat. Then we can pick rooms because I don't know about you guys but I'd like to go out tonight.” Sam and Mike were halfway across the yard when Kurt mentioned food. Quinn and Rachel walked in together both girls sizing up the other. Quinn not seeing Rachel as competition immediately decided to befriend her. Rachel didn't trust girls, especially girls who looked like Quinn. She decided to keep her close to keep an eye on her. The seven roommates sat around the table having finished all the fettuccine alfredo Kurt had fixed for dinner. Before anyone could say anything about room assignments Kurt claimed his.

“I would like the room with three beds. And I'd like Tina and Mercedes to room with me.” Sam looked across the table at Mercedes and smiled. She smiled back and cut her eyes toward Quinn. He shook his head.

“Mike and I will take one of the doubles. No harm no foul.”

“Yeah and Rachel and I will share the other.” Mercedes stood and started to clear the table. Sam stood and joined her and the two of them headed to the kitchen. When all of the dishes were loaded Mercedes leaned on the counter and eyed Sam.

“Why'd you decide to room with Mike? I thought you wanted to room with a beautiful girl. That was your chance with Quinn.”

“I believe I said I wanted to room with you. Kurt stole my roommate and Mike's so we decided to band together.”

“But I told you a prettier girl would be here and you should go for her.” Sam took a couple steps forward until he was crowding Mercedes space.

“I told you it would never happen. It hasn't, that's why I'm rooming with Mike.” He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her cheek. He lingered for a moment then left the kitchen. Kurt entered the kitchen a few moments later to find Mercedes still leaning against the counter.

“Come on, Mercy. Stop being dazzled by handsome southern boys.” Mercedes laughed and she and Kurt made their way to their new bedroom to get settled in.

_**Quinn Confessional** _

_This is better than I could have possibly imagined. None of these girls are close to competition. I didn't really think they would be but you never know. And Sam is amazing. He's gorgeous and sweet. We will be perfect together. I know he thinks so to. It's to bad I'm stuck rooming with that Rachel girl, but I can make it work for me._

_**Kurt Confessional** _

_Mercedes and Tina are flawless. I never dreamed that I'd form my own fabulous crew on the first day. Sam and Mike are delicious, I'm happy with Blaine but I'm not blind. Rachel is a difficult one to get a grip on, maybe it'll be easier when we've been here longer. Quinn on the other hand, classic queen bitch. Can't wait to see how she and Mercedes get along, especially when it comes to Sam. This is going to be the best time of my life._

 


	2. We Be Clubbin

Mike was hanging his clothes up when Sam entered their room. Sam laid down on his bed and waited. He had just met Mike but it felt like he'd known him forever. He knew Mike had something to say so he just waited.

“What were you doing in the kitchen?” Mike never looked at Sam he just kept putting his things away.

“Nothing. The dishes, my mama taught me to never let a lady clear the table alone.” Sam wondered if Mike believed him. He barely believed himself. The look on Mike's face told Sam that he didn't believe him either.

“Right. Ok, Sam. Just be careful. It's only the first day. Pace yourself.”

“Pace myself? I don't know what you mean.” Sam rose from the bed and began putting his clothes away.

“I mean, I know Mercedes and Quinn are both beautiful. I also know you like the idea of hooking up with both of them. I know that asking you not to hook up with a roommate won't work. So I'm asking you to give yourself some separation between them. Don't be that dude.” Mike answered finally looking at Sam. Sam nodded his understanding but believed Mike was being a bit to serious. He wasn't going to worry about it instead he was going to concentrate on having a good time.

_**Rachel Confessional** _

_The house is lovely. I will have a good time enjoying this house. The people I'm not so sure about. Kurt seems genuine, maybe we could hang out but it seems like he has attached himself to Mercedes and Tina. Not that there's anything wrong with them they're just a little loud for my taste. Sam and Mike are very cute but not at all my type. I've known girls like Quinn before and I don't trust her anymore than I any of trusted them. I'm sure she's up to something. Girls like her are always manipulating people. I'm going to make sure it's not me._

Tina, Kurt and Mercedes sat at their respective vanities getting ready for the night out. The girls were doing their make-up while Kurt tackled an intensive moisturizing session. Tina leaned around Kurt and eyed Mercedes.

“What happened in the kitchen?” Mercedes looked up startled, mascara poised.

“Nothing. Sam and I just did the dishes.” Kurt and Tina shared a look.

“Mercedes, the reason Kurt went into the kitchen after Sam left was because of the smug look on his face when he went to his room.”

“Smug? I don't know why! Nothing really happened. He implied I was more beautiful than Quinn, yeah right, and kissed me on the cheek.” Before Tina or Kurt could say anything the shower that none of them had noticed shut off. Sam stepped out with a towel slung so low on his hips that the girls and Kurt had trouble catching their breath. Sam strode across the bathroom to his own mirror and started to dry his hair. Mercedes didn't know until Sam picked up his hair dryer that he was the mirror beside hers. She turned to look at Kurt and Tina, without a word they all stood up and made to leave the bathroom. Before they could leave Sam spoke.

“Mercedes, I didn't imply that you were more beautiful than Quinn. I said it.” Mercedes nodded and she could feel Tina pulling her from the bathroom. She barely heard Kurt telling Sam that there would be an outfit check prior to leaving.

“Outfit check?” Mercedes asked as Kurt shut their door behind them.

“No diverting the conversation! What was that?” Kurt asked in shock.

“What? That with Sam? Kurt, it was nothing. He's just a flirt. He's probably saying the same things to Quinn.” Tina shook her head.

“I don't believe that but if you want to go ahead.” Mercedes ignored Tina and Kurt as they continued to discuss Sam's motives. It wasn't until Tina asked Kurt what he meant about outfit check that she rejoined the conversation.

“Look at how impeccably dressed I am. There is no way that I'm going to be seen with Sam if he thinks dressing to go out means plaid shirts and cowboy boots!” Tina and Mercedes giggled as Kurt sashayed from their room sing songing outfit check as he entered the hall. He knocked on Mike and Sam's door first. When he entered he was pleasantly surprised. Sam was wearing a pair of dark wash very slim fit jeans and a smedium v-neck t shirt. His t shirt was so tight that one wrong move and it would be in pieces. On his feet were all black Chuck Taylors. Kurt was impressed. He looked to Mike and realized he'd never have to outfit check him ever. Mike had on black jeans a black button up shirt which he rolled up to show his forearms, black dress shoes and on top of that he had on a pair of white suspenders. Kurt almost squealed with delight. He loved suspenders and was excited to see that he might have found in Mike a fellow suspender lover. Kurt deemed the boys presentable and headed toward Quinn and Rachel’s room. When Kurt was greeted by Quinn he was pleased to see that she wasn't one of those girls who like to slut it up when they went out. She was wearing a very chic black strapless dress. She paired it with a black feather necklace and black booties. Rachel on the other hand was a disaster. Kurt had assumed that because she lived in New York she would be dressed fabulously. He was wrong. She was wearing a plaid skirt, a sweater with a bear embroidered on it and if that wasn't enough she had on white tights. Kurt looked back at Quinn who just shrugged her shoulders and left the room.

“Rachel, what are you wearing? Are you staying home tonight?” Kurt asked positive he had found the reason she looked like a toddler.

“No, I'm not staying home. This is what I'm wearing.” She smoothed her skirt down as she stood up.

“Nuh uh Rachel. Sit down. How could you possibly think you could get away with that. Did you not see Quinn? Do you not see me?” Kurt gestured at himself in his black skinny jeans and purple shirt with a black tie and vest. He added a pair of black boots to complete his look. He reached into Rachel's closet found a pair of skinny jeans, a tank with sequins embroidered along the neck line and a black crop jacket and he placed a pair of ballet flats in front of her. “This will have to do on short notice. Hurry up!” Kurt strode from the room without a look back. Before he he made it back to his own room he stopped to take a pregame shot with Quinn, Sam and Mike. “Rachel should be out in a minute. Somebody call a cab and I'm going to hurry up Tina and Mercedes.” Kurt put his shot glass down and turned toward his room. When he entered Mercedes and Tina were discussing shoe choice.

“Tina, flats kill the look I'm going for with this, but they would be the most comfortable.” Mercedes was looking at her feet on which she was wearing one flat and one stiletto.

“Exactly. You don't want to be that girl dancing with her shoes in her hand.” Tina told her wrinkling her nose in disgust. Kurt agreed with both girls so he picked a pair of booties with a heel lower than the stiletto but higher than the ballet flat.

“Here wear these it's a happy compromise.” Mercedes took the booties from Kurt and slipped them on.

“Are you sure I look alright, Kurt?”

“Mercedes, you look hot. If you don't believe me go out there and see how Sam reacts.” Kurt was pleased with his roommates. They looked phenomenal. Tina had on black leggings a black tank and over her tank she had a burgundy mermaid jacket. The jacket had two buttons and a wide black belt. The jacket fell high in the front and low in the back. She had on black combat boots with silver buckles. She looked goth glam. Mercedes had on a black dress that fell above her knees. The dress was printed with white flowers and she topped it with a cropped leather jacket. The dress fit her curves in all the right places. Mercedes tossed her shoulder length waves and Kurt clapped his hands.

“OK ladies let's show DC how it's done.” When Mercedes entered the living room Sam was pouring Rachel a drink. She stood beside Rachel who was protesting the drink.

“Sam, leave her alone. Maybe Rachel doesn't drink before she goes out.” Mercedes waited expectantly for him to look at her. She would never admit that she wanted him to think that she looked nice, not nice hot. When he looked at her his eyes darkened. He put a shot glass in front of her. 

“What about you? Are you brave enough to pregame with me?” Mercedes picked up her glass and downed the shot. Without taking her eyes off of Sam she picked up Rachel's glass downed it looked at him innocently and walked away. Mike entered the room looked at Sam and Mercedes and shook his head. 

“Cabs are here!” Sam was the last one out of the house. When he got to the street he saw Mike shutting the door on the cab with Kurt, Tina and Mercedes. He felt Quinn tugging on his hand leading him to the cab behind them. He smiled at her and held the door for both her and Rachel. When they arrived at the club Tina, Kurt, Quinn and Mike went straight to the dance floor. Rachel made her way to the wall where she looked most comfortable. Mercedes headed to the bar and Sam followed.

“Let me get you a shot.” Sam said into her ear. Mercedes nodded her approval. He leaned across the bar giving Mercedes a great view of his ass, which she admired openly. He sat back down and smiled at her.

“Where's my shot?”

“Don't worry it's coming. I think you'll like it. I'm surprised you're not on the dance floor.”

“How do you know I dance? Maybe I sit at the bar and let guys buy me drinks all night.” Mercedes answered, she couldn't wait to hear his answer.

“It'd be a shame if you sat at the bar all night. A body like yours was made to move on the dance floor. But only with a man who can handle it.” Mercedes lifted an eyebrow at him.

“A man who can handle it? Meaning what?”

“Meaning a girl as beautiful as you with a body made for sin can't be with just any man.” He finished as the bartender set a shot down in front of him. He slid the glass in front of her, she didn't hesitate.

“Thanks. What was that?” He smirked at her and leaned closer to her. So close in fact that she subconsciously leaned away from him.

“I wanted to give you your first Screaming Orgasm.” Mercedes wasn't expecting that answer. She inhaled sharply slid from her bar stool and made a beeline for Tina and Kurt on the dance floor. Sam watched her leave and when she was swallowed by a sea of club goers he followed. Before he could join her he felt a hand on his wrist. He looked down to see Quinn smiling up at him.

“There you are! Let's dance.” Sam didn't mind dancing with Quinn. In fact it was a lot of fun. Sam could tell Quinn was a lot of fun and that's what he was all about. Quinn felt good in his arms but he couldn't help but wonder what a certain dark skinned curvy girl would feel like. As the night wore on he danced with Tina, Quinn even Rachel when Kurt lured her onto the floor but never Mercedes. He wondered if she was avoiding him. He knew she was when he slid behind her and put his hands on her waist. Once she turned and saw it was him she grabbed Tina and bolted to the ladies room. He turned to find Quinn staring up at him. Her eyes were bright and glassy. Sam knew that Quinn was drunk and maybe ready to make some bad decisions. She pulled him into a dark corner and kissed him. They stayed ensconced in the corner for the remainder of the night. The cab ride back was uneventful, unless Quinn kissing Sam's neck is considered eventful. On the way into the house Quinn was trying to convince Rachel to sleep somewhere else. She wanted to be alone when Sam came to their room. Rachel reluctantly agreed and decided to sleep on the couch. Quinn fell asleep waiting for Sam to show up.

 


	3. Empty Bed

_**Mercedes Confessional** _

_Tina and Kurt are the best. We clicked so fast. I didn't think I'd meet people that could potentially be life long friends but they could be it. Mike seems really nice and sweet. I can see why Tina loves him. Rachel is probably ok she needs to loosen up a little bit. Quinn and I could probably be friends but I don't think that's going to happen because she sees all girls as competition but I doubt she sees me that way. It's just as well she doesn't have anything I want. I have no idea what to make of Sam. I get that he's a flirt but last night when he climbed into bed with me in just his boxer briefs I almost died. I know Kurt died. He spent most of the night making out with Quinn and I know Rachel slept on the couch last night. Why was he in my bed when a willing and waiting Quinn was down the hall? What happens now? How are we supposed to act today? I'm just going to let myself enjoy the attention and see what happens._

“Morning Mercedes.”

“Good morning, Sam.” He looked at her over his coffee cup.

“How did you sleep? I had an awesome sleep, I think it was the company.” Mercedes laughed and poured herself a cup of coffee.

“How did Quinn feel about your company last night?” Sam laughed. He looked confused.

“How would I know how she felt? Why would I care?” Sam answered honestly.

“You do know that she thought that you guys were going to hook up last night. She made Rachel sleep on the couch!” Mercedes watched Sam's face trying to catch him in a lie.

“I'm sorry Rachel slept on the couch. Quinn shouldn't have assumed we were going to do anything other than make out. I never implied otherwise.” Mercedes laughed at his boy logic. Of course he didn't believe that making out was an indication of anything else. She put her coffee cup in the dishwasher and went in search of Kurt and Tina to get ready for their shopping trip.

_**Sam Confessional** _

_I love this! All of this. Hot girls and a very cool dude to hang with, it's awesome. Everyone here is so cool including that Rachel girl who really needs to relax. Having Mike be here is like having a constant wing man who isn't trying to snake you because he's so into a girl that he doesn't even realize it. I know he likes Tina. It's obvious. Kurt is a really cool guy. I've never met a guy who dresses as well as he does. Quinn is beautiful and fun. She isn't really my type but if a girl wants to make out who am I to tell her no? Mercedes is beautiful and that ass. Oh my god that ass. For some reason she thinks I'm just being very friendly. I guess I am but I can't help it, she is fine and I think I could really like her. But that doesn't matter cause I'm just here to make some good friends and maybe kiss some hot girls._

Quinn didn't wake up until Rachel came in the next morning to get clothes. She was angry at herself for falling asleep before Sam joined her. Rachel looked at Quinn stretching and watched her look around the room. 

“Rachel, thanks for giving me and Sam alone time last night.” Rachel gave her a confused look.

“What are you talking about? Sam didn't sleep in here last night. He stayed in Kurt, Tina and Mercedes room.” Quinn looked at Rachel with disbelief in her eyes.

“You're lying. If he didn't sleep here why didn't you sleep in your own bed?”

“I didn't know until this morning. I saw him leave their room in his boxer briefs.” Quinn scowled at Rachel and threw her covers off and went in search of Sam. He was laying beside the pool talking to Mike. Neither of them saw her approach and it wasn't until she was standing at the end of Sam's chaise did he see her.

“Hey, Quinn. You want to go for a swim?” Sam asked smile on his face.

“No, Sam. I want to know what happened last night.” Quinn's green eyes were angry. Mike got comfortable and wondered how his new friend would get out of this.

“What do you mean, Quinn?” Quinn felt her blood boil and she clenched her fists. She didn't know if he was being deliberately obtuse or if he really had no idea what she was talking about.

“Sam, where were you last night? I thought we were going to hang out in my room after the club.” Sam smiled at her openly.

“Did we say that? I was a little drunk and don't really remember.” Quinn was disarmed by his smile, but she wasn't sure she believed him.

“No, we didn't. I just thought you would want to. It's not a big deal. Can I talk to you inside, please?” Sam's internal alarm went off. He knew he was not going to like what she was going to say. He followed her into the kitchen and waited for her to speak.

“You didn't have to hide last night. I wasn't going to hunt you down. I'm sure the girls and Kurt didn't want you sleeping on their floor.” Sam looked at Quinn unsure of what to say. He didn't want to lie to her and he wanted to make sure she knew he wasn't hiding.

“I wasn't hiding. I slept in the Fab 3's room because I wanted to, and not on the floor. I shared Mercedes bed.” Quinn couldn't believe what he had just said. Why would he want to be with her when she was waiting? Then she realized what was happening. She was moving to fast and he needed separation. Not a problem for her, she decided she would wait for him to realize they were perfect together.

_**Mike Confessional** _

_Sam is a good guy. I like him but he's getting in over his head with the Quinn situation. Girls like her don't like being blown off especially for other girls. I wish I had gone with the Fab 3 so I wouldn't have had to witness 'conniving eyes' Quinn. I hope he knows what he's doing._

Tina sat down at a table with Mercedes and Kurt. She was having more fun than she thought she'd be having on the second day. But the Fab 3 as Sam had dubbed them felt like friends she'd had forever. Because of that feeling she had no trouble asking Mercedes about Sam.

“So, Mercy, what was last night about? When he stripped down to his boxer briefs I thought I was in an alternate dimension.” Kurt nodded his head.

“I wanted to take pictures just to prove he was real.” Mercedes tried to downplay the entire situation. She hadn't told them about the shot at the bar. She figured they would want to analyze and over analyze his intentions. Mercedes figured Sam didn't have any intentions. He just said the most outrageous thing that he could think of, threw on that sexy smirk and watched girls fall all over him.

“You guys are overreacting. Tina, you know that Mike has just as nice a body as Sam.” Tina shook her head in disagreement.

“I'm not overreacting. I've never ever seen Mike in his underwear and I've known him for years. You've known Sam a full day and he's crawling into bed with you in almost no clothes.” Mercedes knew Tina wasn't exaggerating but she didn't know what to think.

“I have no idea what is going on with Sam. He spent most of the night kissing Quinn and then he sleeps with me.” Kurt shrugged his shoulders

“You shouldn't worry about what's going on with him. He clearly isn't interested in anything serious. You aren't either. He's cute, no he's hot as hell, and he apparently wants you, what's the problem?” Tina nodded her head vigorously and gave Kurt a dainty high five. Mercedes laughed.

“Seriously though you guys. How can he like both of us? We are nothing alike other than the fact that we're both girls.” Tina shrugged.

“I think Sam likes everything about you and he only likes how she looks.”

“She's right, Mercedes. Let's get back to the house and give Sam some more time with Mercy.” When they got home Mercedes wasn't surprised to see Sam lounging around in his extremely low rise board shorts. She also wasn't surprised to see Quinn prancing around in her smallest bikini. Sam smiled and got to his feet, took Mercedes shopping bags from her and lead the way to her room. He threw himself onto her bed.

“I hope you bought something sexy to wear tonight, cause we're going out again.”

“I think I have something.”

“Good. Although it will be hard to look sexier than you did last night.”

“Sam, you're crazy!'

“Crazy about you.” She laughed and he froze. He couldn't believe he had just said that to her. She thought he was joking and he wasn't sure if he was but he wasn't going to tell her that.

“We should go out to dinner tonight before we go to the club. It'll be fun.”

“Yeah, but before we leave the house you have to let me show you my special skill.”

“Sam, I've only known you two days. And I don't think that is really considered a special skill.” Sam laughed and in one fluid motion rose from her bed and wrapped her in a hug.

“Not that, and even if it's not a special skill it is something I'm very skillful at. I was talking about showing you why I’m the best bartender you know.”

“Are you one of those performing bartenders?”

“No, I make drinks that I think capture who a person is on the inside. Not really I just say that to get good tips. I just make a drink that reminds me of the person. I know what you guys remind me of and I want you to try it.”

“Sam, you're sounding pretty confident.” He smiled a crooked at her.

“Trust me. I'm brilliant.” He winked at her and left her in her room. Mercedes put her things away and joined the rest of her housemates in the living room. They were laughing and having a good time. Mercedes noticed Quinn sitting on the couch with her legs in Sam's lap. He was resting his forearms on her shins. Mercedes sat down between Kurt and Tina. Rachel was sitting on the floor at Mike's feet. Kurt clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

“Where should we go to eat?” Everyone called out their favorite types of food. No two people said the same thing. Frustration rose as they couldn't decide. Rachel who knew that by being a vegetarian in a house full of carnivores she would never win the argument solved the dispute.

“Why don't we all order take-out from where we want since we can't decide on a place.” Mike reached down and patted Rachel's shoulder.

“Good idea. I'll get that stack of menus from the kitchen and I’ll make the calls.” Mike left the living room and Mercedes was trying to pretend that Sam and Quinn weren't bothering her.

“Kurt, did Sam tell you that he is going to be serving us all our own signature drinks before we leave the house tonight?”

“No, he didn't tell me that. Sam, is that true? You have given us signature drinks.” Sam was aware of Kurt speaking he just didn't know what he was saying. Quinn was distracting him. When he first sat on the couch she put her legs in his lap. He didn't mind and it was just her calves on his thighs. Now though she had changed positions so that her knees were over his thighs and she was sitting pressed up against him. One of her arms was behind him playing with the hairs at the back of his neck the other arm resting on her leg. He kept sneaking looks at Mercedes trying to gauge what she thought of the situation. Kurt called his name and Sam realized he had missed almost everything he said.

“What did you say, Kurt?” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“I asked you about these signature drinks.” Sam smiled at Kurt and shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah, I have signature drinks for all of you. The drinks are a reflection of something I see inside you.” Kurt and Tina shared a look as Mike reentered the living room menus in hand. He passed out each person's choice and sat down to look at his own menu. Everyone sat in silence for a moment then Mike wrote down everyone's order and left to call them in. he returned a few minutes later.

“Rachel, your place doesn't deliver, so I have to go pick it up.”

“Thanks. I'll go with you.” Tina looked at Rachel who was smiling at Mike. Both Mercedes and Kurt silently reassured Tina that Rachel was not going to be a problem. Across the room on the couch Quinn was trying to make the Fab 3 uncomfortable so they would leave her alone with Sam.

_**Kurt, Tina, Mercedes Confessional** _

_Mercedes: I just want to say I love you guys. I'm so glad you're here. I like everyone here._

_Kurt: Mercedes, it's just us. Be honest. You don't like everyone!_

_Tina: Yeah, Mercedes. You can tell us._

_Mercedes: What are you talking about?_

_Kurt: Quinn, Mercedes, we're talking about Quinn! Tina and I are your friends and if you wanted to say she's all over Sam like cheap fabric we would listen._

_Tina: Or if you wanted to say she was acting desperate you could and Kurt and I might even agree with you._

_Kurt: Oh my gosh! Did you see how she draped herself over him? It was shameless and obvious._

_Mercedes: Calm down. I don't care about that. Sam and Quinn can do what ever they want to do. I will say that I'd appreciate it if they didn't use the couch, that's gross. They both have beds._

_Kurt: OK, if you don't have anything else to add. I for one can not wait for my signature drink. No one's ever made a drink that was for me for a specific reason._

_Tina: I wonder what mine will be._

_Mercedes: He says he's brilliant when it comes to doing this. I hope I like the drink._

_Kurt: I can't wait to see how he uses this to flirt with you, Mercedes._

_Tina: Exactly! I can't wait. It's what I'm most looking forward to._

_Mercedes: Shut up_


	4. Signature Drinks

Rachel and Mike were coming back from getting her food and they were setting up the dining room when the Fab 3 entered.

“Mike and I are back if you guys are ready to eat.” Rachel offered a smile. It was the first genuine smile she had given since she'd been in the house. Mike sat at the table and Tina sat down beside him. Kurt and Mercedes sat down and began pulling things out of bags. Rachel sat next to Kurt across from Mike to Tina's chagrin. Before she started to eat Rachel noticed that Sam and Quinn were missing.

“Where are Sam and Quin?” Mike shook his head. He rose before anyone could speak.

“I'll go get them. Be right back.” Mike hoped Sam wasn't doing what he thought he was doing. He checked their bedroom first, no sign of them. Then he checked Quinn and Rachel's room, they weren't their either. He didn't know if he should be pleased or not. As he started to head outside to check the cabana Sam came out of the phone room.

“There you are, dude. Food's here. Where's Quinn?” Mike was looking past Sam to see if she was following him out of the room.

“I don't know. The pool, I guess. Why are you asking me?” Sam was getting tired of people asking him where Quinn was or how she was feeling. Just because they made out doesn't make him her keeper.

“No reason man. But when Rachel and I left she was practically in your lap. We come back and you're both missing. What would you have thought?” Sam nodded his head and followed Mike to the dining room. They saw Quinn had already taken the seat beside Tina. Sam didn't hesitate he sat in the empty seat beside Mercedes. Kurt, Tina, Rachel and Mike all noticed Quinn's reaction to Sam's seat choice. Sam and Mercedes didn't notice anything as they talked and shared food. After dinner the roommates split up to get ready for another night out. Kurt did another outfit check but he was really only checking Rachel. He was surprised at her choice he figured Quinn had helped her. When he left their room and passed the living room he saw Sam hard at work at the bar. Kurt reentered his bedroom to hurry the girls.

“Sam is hard at work making our drinks. I'm so excited to see what he made for everyone.” The three of them joined Sam and Rachel at the bar. They were laughing when the Fab 3 joined them. Kurt sat next to Rachel.

“Ok, Sam. I'm ready!”

“I'm waiting for everyone to join us.” Tina and Kurt had decided to put Mercedes between them because they couldn't wait for the outrageous thing Sam was going to say to her. Mike joined them and sat down next to Tina. Quinn joined them last and sat down on Rachel's other side. Sam smiled at his gathered housemates. Kurt banged on the bar and clapped his hands.

“OK Sam. We're ready!” Sam smiled and nodded then sat drinks in front of Quinn and Rachel.

“For Rachel there is a Fifth Avenue, because she embodies everything I think New York is. Passionate, determined, and exciting.” Rachel blushed and took a sip of her drink.

“This is so good. Thank you Sam.”

“You're welcome, Tinkerbell.” Quinn didn't like all the attention Sam was giving to Rachel. She tossed her hair and smiled at Sam coyly.

“What about my drink, Sam?”

“For Quinn I made a Duchess. Because how could a face that beautiful belong to someone who isn't royalty.” Quinn giggled and took a sip.

“Oh my god! This is amazing! Thank you.”

“You're welcome. For Kurt I made a Frisco Sour. I picked this because like Kurt and his city looks are deceiving. They look one way but when you get down to it they have a strength you would never expect.” Kurt was shocked at what Sam had said about him. He blinked back tears and took a sip of his drink.

“Wow! Sam, I love this! And thank you for saying such nice things about me.”

“You're welcome Kurt. It's true.” He put drinks in front of Mike and Tina next. Kurt and Tina shared a glance as Sam passed over Mercedes.

“For Tina I made an Electric Lemonade. I picked it because Tina is both smoking hot and refreshing. She's the perfect combination like alcohol and lemonade.” Tina blushed furiously and took a drink. “I made a Scorpion for my boy Mike. This drink is perfect for him because like the scorpion people have preconceived notions, but neither are dangerous until you cross them.” Mike reached across the bar and gave Sam a fist bump. Sam moved to stand in front of Mercedes. He sat her drink in front of her. Kurt and Tina smiled at each other over her head. They couldn't wait to hear what Sam had to say about Mercedes. “For Mercedes I made a White Chocolate Martini.” Mercedes quirked and eyebrow.

“White chocolate?”

“You have a problem with white chocolate?” Sam smiled a crooked smile at her.

“No. I just don't get it. I don't have white chocolate in me.” His eyes burned into hers as he leaned across the bar into kissing distance.

“You're right. You don't have white chocolate in you, yet.” Mercedes was shocked. This was the first time he had been so overtly sexual to her in front of the other housemates. She looked at Kurt who had paused in the process of taking a drink. Tina choked on her her drink and Mike was patting her on the back. Mercedes didn't know how to respond. Her eyes met his and she knew he was serious and everything was different. She took a sip of her martini and couldn't believe how delicious it was. “Is it good?” His eyes twinkled as he watched her lips.

“It's amazing. You picked perfectly. I never would have thought white chocolate was for me but you might have changed my mind.” She slid off of her bar stool and headed towards the front door. Kurt, Tina, Mike and Rachel followed her. Sam watched her walk away entranced. Mike opened the door and saw that the cabs were waiting. He stuck his head back inside.

“Cabs are here.” Mercedes looked over her shoulder at Sam who was still standing behind the bar.

“You coming?” He smirked at her again, and came around the bar. He walked past Quinn and when he got to Mercedes he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

“Not before you.” He saw her shiver and get into the cab with Tina and Kurt. She was shocked when he climbed in beside her. The ride to the club was silent. The sexual tension in the car was stifling. Kurt and Tina were silent, they wanted to talk to Mercedes but Sam's presence made that impossible. When the cab stopped in front of the club Sam got out of the car then offered Mercedes his hand. She slid her hand into his and he pulled her out of the car and flush against him. Kurt climbed out next and before he could turn to offer Tina help Sam wrapped his arm tightly around Mercedes and offered Tina his other hand. Sam linked his fingers through Mercedes' and led her into the club. Kurt and Tina followed arm in arm and Mike escorted both Rachel and Quinn to the dance floor. Sam was determined to dance with Mercedes, he pulled her back to his front with his hands on her waist. Rachel pulled Kurt away from Tina so that Mike could dance with her. Tina smiled her thanks and her misgivings about Rachel floated away. Quinn waited patiently for Sam to get tired of Mercedes so she could make a move. Rachel nudged Tina when she noticed Quinn eying Sam and Mercedes. Tina nudged Kurt and he rolled his eyes but he wasn't worried because he knew neither Sam or Mercedes had noticed anything since Sam pulled her out of the cab. Kurt still wanted to talk to Mercedes so he pulled her toward the ladies room. Tina followed and pulled Rachel along.

“Kurt, what do you want? I was having fun!” The other three laughed. When they finally controlled their laughter Kurt answered.

“We know how much fun you're having. Tina and I have been dying to talk to you since the bar comment.” Rachel furrowed her brows confused.

“What comment?” Tina looked at Rachel and blushed, then she looked at Kurt and saw he was blushing as well. “Now you have to tell me!” Kurt told Rachel that Sam told Mercedes she was going to have white chocolate in her. Rachel immediately began to blush. She clapped her hands and squealed. Kurt mimicked her clap and turned to Mercedes.

“What is happening?” Mercedes looked confused.

“Happening?” Tina, Kurt and Rachel shared a look. Tina took Mercedes hand.

“He means, are we going to have to stay in Mike's room tonight?” Mercedes eyes grew wide and her mouth flew open.

“You guys! I haven't even known him for a week. I am NOT having sex with him tonight.” Rachel chuckled.

“So you're saying that this time next week Kurt and Tina should make other sleeping arrangements.” Tina and Kurt laughed loudly.

“No! You guys suck! Can I go or are you not finished interrogating me?”

“Mercedes, calm down. We're just kidding. Trust us we would not blame you if you let him put it on you.”

“Kurt!” The three girls said simultaneously. Kurt shrugged his shoulders and began fixing his hair in the mirror. The girls laughed and joined him at the mirror. On the way out of the bathroom Tina stopped mid-stride and turned to look at her friends.

“I'd bet my new combat boots that Quinn is all over Sam when we get back out there.”

“I'm sure she will be but I would bet my Alexander McQueen blazer that when he sees Mercedes he forgets Quinn.” They all laughed and headed to the dance floor. Mike, Sam and Quinn were nowhere to be found. The four friends made their way to the bar to see Quinn draped onto Sam's side. Mike was sitting on Sam's other side trying to contain his laughter. Kurt slid up to the bar next to Quinn. She didn't acknowledge his presence but he hadn't expected her to notice him. Tina stood beside Mike and Rachel beside Tina. Mercedes stood behind Sam. She wasn't going to fight Quinn for his attention. She wasn't one of those girls who fought over boys making herself look silly in the process. She tapped Mike on the shoulder and asked him to order her a drink then waited. When Mike turned to hand her the drink Sam turned and saw her. She smiled at him and held her drink up to him in a toast. He returned her gesture with his beer bottle. He took a step toward her grabbed her hand, took her drink from her other hand and passed it to Quinn then led Mercedes back to the dance floor. Quinn's face flushed a horrible red. She slammed the drink on the bar and headed toward the dance floor. The rest of the roommates shared a look and went to the dance floor as well.


	5. The Morning After

 

_**Rachel Confessional** _

_Last night was so fun. I was pleasantly surprised. I didn't think I would have any fun here. My conversation with Mike helped a lot. He helped me see that the people here aren't like the backstabbing performers I'm used to. I'm so ready to have a good time._

_**Mike Confessional** _

_I'm glad I was able to help Rachel. I knew she was holding back from the group. I see girls like her in dance school all the time. They don't make friends because they are scared of being stabbed in the back. I'm glad I convinced her that all we want from her is friendship. It looked like she fit right into the Fab 3. I was hoping that this experience would be drama free. I should have known better especially after I met Sam. I like the guy it feels like we've known each other forever. He's my bro, but he's that guy that flirts with all the girls and is confused when girls get mad about being strung along. Last night was the perfect example. He hangs out with Quinn for most of the day then glues himself to Mercedes all night. As a matter of fact I still haven't seen him this morning._

Mercedes woke up with the sun in her face. She opened her eyes and realized she was lying in the bed in the cabana by the pool. She looked on the ground to see her dress laying there. She looked under the covers and was relieved that she still had her camisole and panties on. She also noticed that around her waist was Sam's arm. She tried to pry his arm away from her waist.

“You going somewhere?” Sam's voice was thick with sleep and Mercedes felt her resolve weakening. She snuggled closer to him.

“No, I guess not.” Sam turned her to face him.

“Did you have fun last night?”

“Yeah, did you?”

“Mercedes, I had more fun than I've had in forever.” Mercedes rolled her eyes. “What?”

“Even more fun than the night you spent making out with Quinn?” Sam smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Then he kissed each cheek. Before she could speak again he kissed her lips. He pulled away and her eyes were still closed. He didn't waste any time. He kissed her again and pushed her onto her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and tugged lightly. Sam moaned against her lips and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He grabbed her thigh and brought it around his waist and attached his lips to her neck. Before he could pull her camisole over her head Kurt and Tina burst into the cabana.

“Rise and shine. Get up!” Kurt singsonged, he began to blush furiously as he noticed the position Mercedes and Sam were currently in. Mercedes buried her face in Sam's chest.

“Kurt, getting up is not my problem.” Sam said as he shot both Kurt and Tina a sexy smile. Mercedes smacked Sam on the chest and pushed him off of her. 

“Sam, shut up. I'm going to take a shower.” Mercedes stood up, pulled the sheet off of Sam grabbed her clothes and left the cabana. Kurt followed her with a subtle look over his shoulder. Tina didn't try to be subtle, she looked at Sam laying on the bed with his arms folded behind his head. Tina and Kurt waited patiently for Mercedes to join them in their bedroom. Rachel stuck her head in the door before Mercedes came back and Kurt pulled her inside and shut the door behind her.

“Rachel, sit. We're waiting for Mercedes to tell us what happened with Sam last night.” Rachel nodded in understanding.

“Where did they sleep last night?” Rachel asked as she noticed Mercedes bed hadn't been slept in.

“In the cabana. And when Kurt and I went to wake them up, they were already _awake_.” Rachel gasped and covered her mouth quickly. 

“Were they...?”

“No, but they were on the way.” Mercedes entered the room before Rachel could respond. They all looked at her and asked simultaneously. “What happened last night?” Mercedes plopped down onto her bed.

“Not what you guys think. We talked a lot. He told me about Memphis and his best friend there. I told him about Detroit and my friends. We talked about jobs and school and got to know each other.” Kurt, Tina, and Rachel looked at Mercedes as if she had grown another head. She couldn't possibly believe that they were going to believe her 'we became friends' story. Kurt quirked his eyebrow.

“Right, Mercedes. So just a small question. Which topic of conversation required you to lose your dress?”

“Really, Kurt?”

“Yes really Mercedes. Two people who just talked all night are not going to be wrapped around each other the next morning.”

“Calm down. I didn't say we talked all night. We made out, a lot. It got a little intense for awhile before we decided to slow down.” Kurt draped himself across his bed.

“Mercy, girl you are stronger in will than I. The word no would leave my vocabulary with a man that hot in my vicinity.” The girls and Kurt were still laughing when Sam knocked on the door. When they saw it was him they laughed again. He smiled at all of them. 

“Mike and I are going to the gym if any of you want to come along.” They all shook their heads no and watched Sam move into the room toward Mercedes. He stopped in front of her bed and waited patiently for the other three to get the hint and leave them alone. When they had finally gotten the hint and left the room Sam pulled her to her feet.

“What do you want Sam? I thought you were going to the gym.”

“I am. I wanted to say goodbye first.”

“Bye.” She answered sassily. He smirked sexily and kissed her. He pulled her into his embrace. 

“See ya later. Think about me.” He smacked her lightly on the ass as he left the room. Mercedes got dressed and joined her other housemates, with the exception of Quinn, lounging around the living room. Mercedes sat on the couch her legs in Kurt's lap.

“So Mercy, what did Sam want?” Mercedes rolled her eyes.

“To say goodbye.” Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah right. I'm sure he said 'goodbye' with his lips on yours.” Mercedes put her feet on the floor and stood up.

“If Sam is all you guys are going to talk about I'm going to be by myself.”

_**Mercedes Confessional** _

_Last night was a lot of fun. I don't know why everybody's making a big deal out of this Sam situation. He's hot. I like hanging out with him and I like making out with him. Both of us are single, no big deal. I guess the fact that we've only been here three days has something to do with it. I knew if Rachel relaxed she'd be a lot of fun. It's been nonstop fun. I wonder when the drama is going to kick in. I can't wait to find out what our job is going to be. I'm just happy with everything and everybody._

 


	6. Jealous of What

Quinn was awakened by laughter from the living room. She was annoyed but not surprised to see the Fab 3 and Rachel laughing and talking.

"Good morning, Quinn. Sam made Bloody Marys for everyone before he went to the gym." Quinn shot Rachel a grateful look and poured a glass of the hangover cure. After her shower Quinn felt human again. Rachel was in their bedroom when Quinn came in to put on her bikini.

"Are you feeling better, Quinn?"

"Yes, thanks. I see you're making friends."

"Yeah, Mike and I had a talk about being closed to new people. He was right. I've decided to make the best of this experience."

"You aren't the only one making the best of this experience."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing really. It just seems like Sam is having more fun than the rest of us."

"Oh right. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry. It's no big deal. So what he made out with me and then stayed with her. At least he slept alone last night."

"But he didn't...never mind."

"Didn't what? Rachel tell me."

"Mercedes and Sam slept in the cabana last night."

"Oh. How do you know that?"

"Kurt and Tina found them this morning all over each other."

"Wow. So are they a couple now?"

"I don't think so but I think they really like each other."

_**Quinn Confessional** _

_I'll be the first to admit that was a little jealous of Sam and Mercedes. Then I stopped and thought about things. I came to the realization that jealous is exactly how he wanted me to feel. Poor Mercedes, at least she has friends who will comfort her when Sam tells her he is just using her. I can't believe Sam thought he could fool me._

Rachel and Kurt decided to have lunch ready for everyone when Sam and Mike returned from the gym. Rachel told Kurt about the conversation she'd had with Quinn about Sam and Mercedes.

"Rachel, you can't possibly believe what you're saying!"

"Why not? Quinn seemed sincere. I don't think she has a problem with Sam and Mercedes."

"Rach, my first impression of Quinn was that she wanted Sam. Nothing has changed that especially nothing she's said. She's probably plotting something bitchy!"

"Kurt don't be melodramatic. Maybe she did like him, but since she sees he's interested in Mercedes she's going to back off."

"Not a chance, Tinkerbell!" Rachel and Kurt carried lunch to the dining room. Lunch consisted of a huge green salad with grilled chicken on the side for the non-vegetarians and a balsamic vinaigrette made by Rachel.

"Lunch is ready!" Rachel called out. Sam and Mike had just arrived home and Sam was carrying a huge white envelope. "What's that?"

"I think it's our job packet. We can look through it after lunch. I'm starving." After lunch Sam opened the envelope and spread the contents on the table. Inside were seven lanyards with photo ids, a schedule, and a letter from their boss. The letter was simple basic job etiquette. Be on time for your shift and come prepared to work. The schedule was broken up with them being off one day during the week and everyone off on Sunday and everyone works on Saturday. There were no specific names on the days but a note at the bottom of the scheduled due to their strengths. Quinn shook her head in confusion and exasperation.

"What are we doing exactly? That letter was vague at best." Mercedes was excited about the job. She had as little information about it as Quinn but that's what made it exciting.

"Relax, Quinn. At least we're not being forced to start our own business. Be positive. I'm sure it'll be great." Quinn tried her best not to roll eyes and when Sam agreed with Mercedes. She wasn't able to control herself. She rolled her eyes.

"Mercedes, is right Quinn. Chill! That's what being here is all about new experiences." Mike and Tina cleared the table before Quinn stopped playing nice. When Rachel and Kurt offered to help Mike quickly told them to relax because he and Rachel had fixed the meal.

"OK. Come on Rachel. Let's find you an outfit for work tomorrow." When Kurt and Rachel left the dining room Mercedes felt the tension level in the room rise dramatically. She knew Sam was oblivious to it by the way he was chattering on about work the next day. She wasn't interested in a staring match with Quinn. Mercedes didn't want negativity between her and Quinn. She felt that Quinn was making a big deal out of nothing. Mercedes was perfectly willing to be Quinn's friend but Quinn's competitive nature wouldn't allow that to happen. Mercedes rose to leave the dining room but was stopped by Sam.

"Don't go far. I want to talk you."

"OK, I'm just going to make a phone call. Meet me by the pool in thirty minutes."

"Deal." Mercedes smiled at Quinn and left her alone with Sam which is exactly what Quinn wanted. She wanted to test her theory about Sam trying to make her jealous.

"Sam, are you really excited about whatever this job is or were you just trying to make Mercedes feel good?"

"What do you mean? I'm very excited about this job. Mercedes has nothing to do with it."

"Oh. I just thought that since you've been spending so much time with her that was why you said that."

"I'm not spending that much time with her. You and I hung out that first night at the club and most of the day yesterday. We've only been here three days."

"Yeah and you spent both of those nights with her. From the outside it seems like a different situation." Sam wasn't sure what Quinn was trying to say. What business of Quinn's was it where he slept?

"Oh. Well it's not really a big deal or your business." Sam didn't mean to be mean or rude but he wasn't sure what Quinn's angle was.

"Sam, it is my business. It's all our business if you and Mercedes hook up it could get ugly and awkward. We all suffer from that kind of situation." Sam was surprised by her answer. He got the feeling that tension between himself and Mercedes was exactly what she wanted.

"Quinn, what are you saying? It's cool if you and I hook up but it's not cool if I hook up with Mercedes."

"I'm just saying she's more likely to think you mean more than you do. You should be careful. Girls like her don't get much attention from boys.".

"Girls like her?" Quinn sighed in exasperation. She didn't know how he didn't understand the point she was trying to make.

"Yes. Because of her size she probably doesn't get much attention from boys and it could get awkward when she finds out you don't really like her." Quinn was tired of playing games. She wanted to let Sam know that she knew what game he was playing. She wanted to tell him it was time to stop stringing Mercedes along. Quinn didn't ever stop to consider the fact that Sam actually liked Mercedes. It never occurred to her that he would want anyone but her. They were perfect together and nothing was going to change her mind about that.

"Quinn, that's crazy. Mercedes is HOT! The reason I took her to the cabana last night is because I like her and I was hoping to see her naked. But I also like talking to her and hanging out with her. I hope I get to do a lot more with her." Sam had decided that he wanted to be with Mercedes. He knew it had only been three days but he always followed his heart and it was pointing at Mercedes. He recognized that he had to be very subtle. He couldn't just come out and declare his undying affection for her, but he had decided that she was going to be his girlfriend. He was finished listening to whatever crazy talk Quinn was spouting. He went to wait for Mercedes by the pool. Quinn watched Sam go outside to the pool but she couldn't believe anything he said to her. She refused to believe he was truly interested in Mercedes. She convinced herself that he was just experimenting. When Mercedes walked past Quinn to meet Sam by the pool she was met with open hostility. Mercedes didn't stop she opened the sliding door without a backward glance.

"OK, Sam, I'm here. Why are we being so secretive?" she sat down beside him on a chaise.

"We're not being secretive. I only wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me tonight." The invitation caught Mercedes off guard. She wasn't sure if he was asking her on a date but before she made any decision she needed a little clarification.

"Sam, we can't go to the club tonight. We have to work tomorrow."

"I know. I meant do you want to go to dinner tonight, just you and me?"

"Like a date?"

"Exactly like a date."

"You can't possibly think I believe you want to go on a date with me." Mercedes chuckled incredulously. She didn't know Sam well but it seemed unlikely that he would want to date her seriously.

"I do want you to believe that I want to not only go on a date with you but that I want to date you." Mercedes hadn't expected to find a boy that she would like enough to date. She wasn't ready to admit that she liked Sam that way, but she was ready to go to dinner with him.

"OK. I'll go out with you tonight. We can talk about our 'dating' over dinner."  
"I promise you won't regret it." He stood from his chaise and pulled her to her feet. He kissed her gently, stroked her cheek and went inside. Mercedes waited to go inside. She didn't want him to see how nervous and excited she was about their date.

 


	7. Gotta Date, Can't Be Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS, KUDOS, BOOKMARKS and SUBSCRIPTIONS = LOVE!

Mercedes found Rachel giving an impromptu performance for Kurt and Tina when she entered her room. Mercedes waited for her to finish and then she applauded with Kurt and Tina.

"Brava, Rachel." Kurt hugged her tightly. "That was fabulous. I haven't heard  _Don't Rain On My Parade_ sung that marvelously since the last time I saw  _Funny Girl_. Barbara would be proud!" Rachel blushed prettily and sat down on the bed. She looked back toward the door and saw Mercedes standing there.

"Mercedes even though I do believe that my voice has the power to inspire happiness. I doubt the smile on your face has to do with my singing." Mercedes smiled wider and sat down beside Tina.

"I need help." Tina put her arm around Mercedes and nodded for her to continue. "Sam asked me on a date for tonight." the other three looked happy for her but they didn't react the way she expected them to, "Because he says he wants to date me...exclusively!" the room was utterly silent. No one even took a breath. Then the three of them squealed with delight at the same time.

"Mercy, what do you need our help with, an outfit? Never fear! Kurt is here."

"No not an outfit. I need advice. What do you think I should do?" Mercedes watched her three roommates think and then Rachel spoke first.

"If you like him. You should go for it, follow your heart."

"Rachel's right, honey. I personally think its a wonderful idea but only do it if you want to."

"Mercedes, go on the date. Hear him out then take it from there. Kurt, Rachel, and I will support you either way."

"Thanks. I guess I should start getting ready."

_Sam Confessional_

_I have a date with Mercedes tonight. I'm a little nervous. I really like her. I know I said I came here to kiss a bunch of hot girls but I really only want to kiss her. My best friend back home is going to be disappointed in me until he meets Mercedes. Then he'll know why I couldn't let the chance to be with her pass me by. I know its only been a few days but everything about her is awesome. I'm not going to rush into anything. I've done that before and ended up alone. One day at a time with Mercedes. Quinn may end up being a problem. That stuff she was saying before was crazy. If I had known that she was going to act like a jealous ex I never would have kissed her. Doesn't matter though, I'm done with Quinn. Like I said before she's not my type, I'm not into Barbie doll blondes._

Mike joined Sam in their shared bedroom and watched him throw things out of his closet. He chuckled silently.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Sam looked at Mike with a harried look in his eyes.

"Trying to find an outfit for my date with Mercedes." Mike looked around the room at the array of clothing already on the floor.

"You're going to run out of choices and have to go naked. Relax."

"You're right. I'm just nervous." Sam said as he picked a green button up from the closet. He paired it with a pair of dark wash jeans. He held them up for Mike's approval.

"Why are you nervous? I thought you were only having fun."

"Dude, I really like her. I want her to be my girlfriend but I know I gotta be patient."

"Sam, are you sure? What about Quinn?" Mike asked concern coloring his voice.

"I'm very sure. She's awesome in every single way. I like her...a lot. Quinn is not an issue for me. She knows I like Mercedes."

"Sam, girls like Quinn don't care about pesky details like not being liked. She wants you and I doubt she's going to stop trying to get you."

"I don't have time to worry about Quinn. Like I said she's a non-issue for me." Sam left his bedroom to head to the shower. He saw Mercedes going back to her room. He stopped her before she could go inside. "I'm excited you decided to say yes. I promise we'll have fun."

"I'm excited to, see you in a little bit." Mercedes smiled brightly and entered her bedroom where Kurt, Tina and Rachel were waiting. "I still don't know what I'm going to tell him. I didn't plan on liking anybody this soon."

"Sweetie, I understand. I liked my boyfriend Blaine right away. First time we met. It took him a little while to come around but he did. What I'm saying is that it doesn't matter when you like a person as long as you like them."

"You're right, Kurt." Rachel had been going through Mercedes closet for a while. She emerged with a black dress that had an empire waist and a collar that had three buttons and was made out of sheer material. The rest of the dress had a shiny sheen to it. When Rachel showed her the dress, Mercedes shook her head no. "No, Rachel. My friend Santana calls that the man stealing dress. It's not right for tonight. It's to tight. I can't wear that." Kurt took the dress from Rachel and held it up in front of Mercedes.

"Mercedes this is perfect. Wear those stilettos you were going to wear the first night. Trust me." Mercedes never wore that dress. Her best friend Santana had stuck it into her suitcase without Mercedes knowing about it. She had planned to spend the entire time not wearing it.

"Don't you think this dress sends the wrong message for a first date?" Kurt examined the dress.

"Yes but aren't you and Sam past all that awkward stuff. Your dress was on the floor and he was about to put it on you when Tina and I interrupted."

"Kurt, your way with words astounds me." Mercedes said laughing.

"Stop changing the subject and put the dress on we'll be waiting in the living room." when Kurt, Rachel, and Tina left the bedroom they found Quinn in the living room. She smiled at them when she realized Mercedes wasn't with them.

"What are we doing for dinner?" Kurt shrugged his shoulders he didn't want to cook but he didn't want to go out either.

"I have no clue but I'm not cooking."

"No one expects you to cook every night." Tina told him as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah. Kurt, I would cook but none of you eat tofu."

"Rachel, we appreciate the effort but we can just order out. I'll go ask Sam and Mike what they want." Quinn stood up to leave the room. Rachel, Kurt and Tina looked at each other. Kurt was the one who stopped Quinn.

"You only have to ask Mike. Sam has dinner plans." Quinn spun around quickly to look at Kurt's face. He was waiting for her to say something but before she could Sam came into the living room.

"Kurt, where's Mercedes?" Kurt smiled brightly at Quinn before he answered.

"Still getting ready. Go knock on the door." Sam turned and left the living room. "Like I said Quinn, Sam has dinner plans." Quinn didn't leave the room she sat in the overstuffed chair with her arms folded across her chest.

Sam knocked on Mercedes door. When she opened it, he gave her a very slow look over finally meeting her eyes.

"We can skip dinner and get right to dessert." Mercedes face burned hot and she laughed. She was happy that he liked her dress. It was good to know her apprehension was unnecessary.

"Um no, you promised me a dinner I wouldn't regret. I'm holding you to that promise." Sam smirked sexily.

"You wouldn't regret dessert either." he held his arm out and she slipped hers in his and they left her room. They stopped by the living room on the way out. Everyone was discussing dinner. Sam waved at them. "Good night guys. See you tomorrow." Kurt didn't look up from his menu.

"Not to late we have work in the morning." Mercedes rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"OK, Dad." Sam whisked Mercedes down the hall and out the front door. As soon as the door was closed Tina and Rachel gushed simultaneously.

"They looked so cute together!" Quinn stood up and went to her room. Rachel followed in case Quinn wanted to talk.

"Quinn, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Rachel."

"Are you? Because you seem pretty upset. We can talk about it if you want."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Quinn was practically shouting at Rachel.

"Fine, but you don't have to yell!" Rachel said her own voice raised. "I was just trying to be your friend."

"I'm sorry Rachel. It's just that I gave Sam some really good advice. You know roommate to roommate and apparently he ignored me."

"I don't mean to be mean but if your advice didn't come from an honest place I'm glad he ignored you. What's really going on?"

"You promise to keep it a secret?"  
"I promise."

"I think Sam is just playing games with Mercedes. He's using her because she's a different type of girl than he's used to. And I warned him that he was risking ruining any kind of harmony we have in the house."

"Quinn, that's a very serious thing to say. Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Mercedes is a nice enough girl, but he can't be serious about her. He and I are perfect for each other and I don't want Mercedes to get hurt." Rachel couldn't believe what Quinn had just said. She knew that Quinn was wrong, Sam wasn't that type of guy.

_**Rachel Confessional** _

_I can't believe Quinn! I hope she doesn't honestly believe the nonsense she just told me . The sooner she comes back from crazy town the better off we'll all be. She's full of it. If she really thought that Sam was "playing" Mercedes, who she wants to protect, then why are we keeping it a secret? We've been here three days, how is there drama already? Quinn is up to no good. I've got my eye on her._

Rachel didn't know how long Sam and Mercedes would be gone and she wanted to talk to Kurt and Tina as soon as possible. She was relieved to find them in the kitchen eating ice cream, alone. Kurt smiled at Rachel playfully.

"Tinkerbell, don't tell us we're going to ruin our dinners. I'm perfectly aware of that and I'm fine with it." Rachel smiled slightly.

"No, I need to tell you something. Only I can't because I promised I wouldn't. But I promised before I knew anything. If I had known before I never would've given my word to keep this secret." Kurt and Tina had matching looks of confusion. Neither of them knew what Rachel was talking about, she wasn't making any sense. "Maybe you could guess. Then I wouldn't have told you." Tina rolled her eyes and put the ice cream dishes in the dishwasher.

"Rachel, we're too old for guessing games. Tell us or don't but we're not guessing."

"OK, you're right. Let me ask you a question then. Do you think Sam is um... serious?" Tina and Kurt still looked confused.

"Serious about what?" Kurt asked as he poured them each a glass of wine.

"About Mercedes." Rachel said from behind her wine glass. Kurt narrowed his eyes at her but Tina answered first.

"Why Rachel?" Rachel hesitated, she didn't want to say any of this but she needed help.

"I don't know. She doesn't seem like his type. It seems like Quinn would be perfect for him. And I just don't want Mercedes to get hurt if he's... experimenting." Tina was instantly angry.

"Wow Rachel! Racist much? If you thought he was  _experimenting_  you should have said something before the damn date!" Kurt hadn't said anything. He only stared at Rachel who had her eyes cast downward. She hated saying those things but she felt she had no choice.

"Wait a minute, Tina." Kurt interrupted as Tina was about to go into another rant at Rachel. "Something's off. This is out of the blue and one of her dad's is black. And if she thought Sam was experimenting then mentioning Quinn was unnecessary. Unless she's just repeating some hot garbage that came from our vindictive roommate." Rachel was relieved that Kurt had figured out what she was trying to do. She was interested in what they had to say but she didn't want to break a confidence. "Is that what she thinks, Rachel?" Rachel answered as honestly as she could.

"It's what she said. I'm not sure if she actually believes her own bull or not. I think she's capable of causing drama in the house." Kurt scoffed.

"I know she's capable. But Mercy may decide not to date the blonde Adonis. If that happens we don't have to worry. If she and Sam become a couple we'll all have to watch Hurricane Quinn try to destroy their relationship." Rachel looked panic stricken.

"Are we going to tell Mercedes what Quinn said?" Tina answered with surety.

"We won't have to, I'm sure she can't wait to tell Mercedes herself." a look of concern crossed Kurt's face.

"No, we have to tell her. Mercedes is already unsure about all this, Quinn could deal a real blow to her self confidence. I don't want Mercedes thinking Sam is a racist and sizist jerk, because he decided not to go for the conventional run of the mill beauty queen type." Tina and Rachel nodded in agreement. They both looked at Kurt pointedly. "I guess I'll tell her when she gets home."

 


	8. Workin for the Weekend

Kurt, Tina and Rachel were waiting for Mercedes and Sam to get home but not patiently. Kurt was pacing the living room. Rachel was humming absently under her breath and Tina couldn't sit still, the three of them constantly looking at the door waiting for them to return home.

Sam and Mercedes had a wonderful dinner, after which they shared a slice of tiramisu. Mercedes been avoiding the reason for this date the entire night, Sam wasn't going to let her dodge him anymore.

“Mercedes, did you have fun?” he questioned with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Yeah, this was a really great date Sam.” she smiled widely at him.

“I'm glad you had a good time,” he reached across the table and linked their hands. “I like you Mercedes. I think you like me to so what's the deal?” he asked bluntly. Mercedes was shocked at his bold declaration.

“Don't you think it's too soon to be starting a relationship? We've known each other for three days.”

“So what, I liked you on day one. Remember I held you while we slept and I know you remember last night. Don't you want more nights like last night?” Mercedes felt her face grow hot at the mention of last night. She didn't usually act that way but she had let herself get caught up in Sam's strong arms. She really did like Sam. They had fun together, he was hot and they liked each other.

“I do want more nights like last night.” she averted her eyes, but Sam moved closer to Mercedes catching her gaze. He caressed her cheek and kissed her. She responded quickly and ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled back slightly and gave her a lingering peck on the lips.

“Let's go home.” Mercedes nodded and Sam led her outside, he hailed a cab and they snuggled and shared sweet intimate kisses the entire way home. Mercedes and Sam were surprised to find Kurt, Tina and Rachel waiting up for them. Kurt rushed over to them taking in their linked fingers.

“Hi, Sam. Mercedes, I need you. It's important.” he grabbed her free hand and started toward their bedroom.

“Ok, Kurt.” she turned to Sam and kissed lightly. “meet you in the cabana.” Sam nodded and headed toward his bedroom. Mercedes followed Kurt into their room and started to get undressed.

“How was your date?” Kurt thought he already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from her.

“It was a lot of fun.” Mercedes smiled as she put on a cute pajama set. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and waited for Kurt to tell her what was so important. Kurt knew what Mercedes was waiting for so he took a deep breath and blurted.

“Quinn said that Sam is experimenting.” Mercedes blanched and sat down on her bed. “But we don't believe it. Quinn's just jealous. She thought that Sam liked her and when he didn't she made up that ridiculous experimenting stuff. We just wanted you to know she will probably try to cause problems.” Mercedes nodded her head and smiled at Kurt.

“Kurt, I'm not worried about Quinn. It's good to know she's a liar and possibly a racist but I could care less one way or the other about what Quinn thinks.” Kurt let out a sigh of relief. 

“Good. Have a good night, sweetie.” Kurt opened the door and held it open for Mercedes. She breezed past him and waved to Tina and Rachel on the way to the cabana. Rachel wanted to stay with Kurt and Tina but she couldn't avoid Quinn. When she entered the room Quinn was reading a book. Rachel smiled slightly as she started to get undressed.

“Are Sam and Mercedes home yet?” Quinn never looked up from her book.

“Yes, they came home a little while ago. We waited for Mercedes to get home to find out about the date.” Quinn looked up at Rachel curiously.

“What's to find out? It was a date. They had dinner and came home.” Rachel answered before she thought about it.

“He wants her to be his girlfriend. That's why they went on the date in the first place.” Quinn shook her head sadly.

“Poor Mercedes. I hope she told him no.” Rachel just climbed into bed. She turned the light out and sent up a silent prayer that Quinn wouldn't do anything crazy.

Kurt was the first one up and he was in the kitchen when Mike entered with a pair of sleep pants slung dangerously low on his hips. Kurt did a double take as mike poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Morning, Kurt.” Kurt turned back to the stove where he was scrambling eggs. 

“Hi, Mike.” Kurt and Mike hadn't talked much and Kurt wondered if it was because he couldn't stand to look at Mike's beautiful face. Kurt realized Mike was speaking. “Huh, what?” Kurt asked blushing slightly.

Mike chuckled, “I asked if Sam and Mercedes were up yet.”

“Not that I know of but I'm not going to check. Yesterday morning was enough of a shock for me.”

“Mike laughed, “Tina told me about that. What do you think about Sam and Mercedes dating?” Mike was genuinely curious about Kurt's thoughts.

“I think that if they like each other, it's great. Of course if it doesn't work out things could get ugly in the house but I have a feeling about them. I'm thinking the only thing they'll have to worry about is Quinn.”

Mike furrowed his brows, “Quinn? What has she done?” Kurt told Mike what Quinn had said about experimenting. “Wow! That's vaguely racist.” Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Vaguely? Breakfast is almost ready. I'll wake everybody up in here if you'll go get Sam and Mercedes.” Mike wrinkled his nose. Sam was his boy but he wasn't interested in catching him in the process of dicking Mercedes down. Before he could protest Kurt had shut off the stove and was on his way to wake the girls leaving Mike no choice but to head to the cabana to wake up the new couple.

_**Quinn Confessional** _

_Rachel has some nerve telling me that I'm not coming form a place of honesty. I'm just looking out for Mercedes. I know that Sam is using her in some perverse way. He and I are perfect together and I don't know what he sees in a girl like her but I know it can't be real._

Mercedes woke up because she felt Sam staring at her. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see his green eyes looking at her. 

“Morning, Mercy.” 

“Morning, Sammy.” No one had called him Sammy in a long time. He liked the way it sounded coming from her. He leaned over and captured her lips in a kiss. She kissed him back ardently. Neither of them noticed Mike enter the cabana. Mike cleared his throat loudly and Sam looked up at him. 

“What's up, Mike?” Mike smiled at him and ignored the semi-compromising position his roommates were in.

“Morning Sam, Mercedes.” Mike said with a chuckle. Mercedes had yet to look up. She was wondering if this was going to be the pattern. Her roommates constantly catching her and Sam in compromising positions.

“Morning, Mike.”

“Kurt sent me to get you guys. Breakfast is ready and don't forget it's our first day of work.” Sam had forgotten. He was hoping he would get his chance to love Mercedes down proper. She hadn't forgotten about work but she thought that she would've been able to finally release some of the tension that Sam had been building in her body since she first saw him at the airport, but Mike's interruption killed that idea. She sat up and threw the sheet of and put her feet on the floor and boldly announced she was going to take a shower. She tossed Sam a scorching hot look over her shoulder and then left the cabana. He shared a look with Mike and groaned into his pillow. Mercedes waved at Kurt as she came through the back door. When she entered into the bathroom she encountered Quinn. Mercedes was curious as to how Quinn was going to be with her. She turned her best smile on the blonde.

“Good morning, Quinn.” Quinn gave Mercedes a tight smile.

“Mercedes.” Mercedes turned the water in the shower on and was about to remove her clothes when Sam entered the bathroom. He barely glanced Quinn's way. He pushed Mercedes against the closed shower door and assaulted her lips. Mercedes kissed him back until she realized his intentions. She pulled her mouth from his and looked into his eyes now an amazing emerald color. He started for her lips again but Mercedes shot a look over his shoulder. He correctly interpreted it to mean that they weren't alone. He turned his head to see Quinn standing by her vanity. He took a deep breath and turned to face her.

“Sorry Quinn. Didn't see you there.” Quinn put on a fake smile that didn't fool Mercedes for a moment.

“Oh, it's OK. I was just leaving. Hurry we don't want to be late on our first day.” she gave them an indecipherable look and left the bathroom. Mercedes hadn't told Sam that Quinn thought he was experimenting. She didn't think it was necessary, she knew he wasn't so it didn't matter. When Mercedes and Sam joined their roommates for breakfast it was amidst catcalls and applause. Neither of them had been able to be quiet in the shower and their roommates made sure they were properly embarrassed. When Mercedes sat down beside Tina, the Asian girl was fanning herself with a napkin. Mercedes slapped her and poured herself some juice. The seven roommates took cabs to work and were surprised when they pulled up in front of a record store. They piled out of the cabs and entered the store, waiting for them was the owner. He smiled a welcome and introduced himself.

“Welcome to DC Soundz. I'm Kai Washington. Follow me to the back and we'll get you settled. The roommates followed Kai into the office. He gestured for them to take a seat. After they were all seated he began speaking again.“OK, so in addition to your sales associate duties here at the store your job also means that you help with my other business. I am a concert promoter and I’ll need all of you to pitch in with whatever I ask. Don't worry it won't be anything to complicated. For example taking money and tickets at the door, passing out fliers things like that. I'll be using Quinn's experience with real estate to find venues. Mercedes and Rachel will be responsible for finding opening acts. Mike and Tina will be in charge of ticket sales and promotion. Sam is responsible for the bar, not just serving the drinks but keeping the bar stocked and ready to go. Kurt is the only one who doesn't have a specific duty with the concert promotion side of things. I expect help to all others but Kurt's sole responsibility is the store's display window. He's responsible for keeping it current and relevant to our customers. It must be changed every Thursday before the opening of business Friday.”

The seven of them looked at each other in shock, they had all assumed this would be a cake job. “Any questions?” when none of them said anything Kai chuckled lightly. “come on new blood. I'll introduce you to Dante the store manager and he'll show you what to do.” The seven of them followed Kai back to the sales floor to a waiting Dante. Kai retreated back to the office and Dante immediately put Sam and Mike to work lugging boxes in the stock room. He led Kurt to the back section of the store where the clothing department was located, handed him a clipboard with the inventory on it and left him to his devices. He showed Rachel and Quinn how to stock CDs and DVDs and how to load the digital section of the store. And finally he showed Tina and Mercedes how to run the front end of the store, meaning he taught them to run register in addition to customer service and answering the phone. By the time he was satisfied that everyone was clear on their responsibilities the rest of the employes were arriving. After a brief meeting in which Kai introduced the seven new employees the store opened and everybody went to work.

 

 


	9. Bitch Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but enjoy!
> 
> COMMENTS = LOVE!

Dante sent Tina, Mercedes and Kurt on their lunch break together. When the three settle at their table, they started stalking.

"Oh my gosh, I love this." Kurt exclaimed happily. "I'm loving this job."

"I'm glad for you but I just want to know if anyone noticed how hot Kai is?" Tina asked Mercedes and Kurt both nodded their heads enthusiastically.

Kurt fanned himself dramatically, "Those deep dark eyes and pouty lips and his chocolate skin is practically flawless; the man is delicious." Mercedes and Tina agreed.

"I'll have no problem going to work if he's what I get to look at daily." Mercedes added laughing.

"Ok, enough about our yummy boss. Kurt and I are dying to know what happened on your date." Tina asked changing the subject. Mercedes smiled brightly.

"Sam asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes."

"Are you worried about Quinn?" Kurt asked Mercedes sighed.

"I'm not worried that Sam will leave me for her. I'm not checking for Quinn; neither is Sam." Mercedes said with a shrug.

"But don't you think that the problem will be just that?" Tina asked with concern.

"I appreciate your concern but I could care less about some jealous bitter bitch." Mercedes said with a wave of her hand.

Kurt and Tina nodded but both of them thought that maybe Mercedes was underestimating Quinn.

When the roommates arrived home, they all just laid around the living room. It wasn't lost on anyone the open hostility that Quinn was throwing Mercedes' way. Sam stood to his feet an addressed the room.

"Y'all got 15 minutes. Swimsuits on, in the pool." Everybody rose to get changed. Tina and Mercedes laughed out loud when Kurt put on his swimwear. He had on a vintage suit circa Robert Redford's Gatsby. Kurt put on his floppy hat, which caused Mercedes and Tina to laugh louder, and flounced outside.

When Tina and Mercedes joined Kurt outside, he was talking to Rachel. Mercedes and Tina were shocked at Rachel's choice of swimwear. It was skimpy like Quinn's but it showed way more skin than they thought Rachel would show.

"Looking good Rach!" Mercedes complimented the pretty girl when her and Tina joined them.

"Thanks, Mercedes. I love your suit. It's so cute." Kurt nodded his head.

"Yeah. It's very Vargas. You look like a pin up girl from the 40's." Tina agreed with Kurt.

"Yeah. Sam would've had you painted on the side of his plane. You'd have been sitting on a missile. And it would said something like locked and loaded." Mercedes rolled her eyes affectionately. Sam came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Hey beautiful." Mercedes turned in his embrace and kissed him. The roommates played in the pool and had an impromptu barbeque that night. Everyone had fun with the exception of Quinn. She hated seeing Sam and Mercedes together.

_**Quinn Confessional** _

_I was going to mind my business. I was going to wait until Sam tried of his game but I can't. It would be wrong if I didn't help Mercedes. I have to tell her before she get anymore invested into Sam and his lies. She's not stupid. When I explain to her what's going and how perfect he and I are, I'm sure she'll thank me for saving her from a huge heartbreak._

Tina and Kurt asked Rachel if she wanted to stay in their room since Mercedes was staying in the cabana again. Rachel started to say no but changed his mind when she saw how man Quinn was. Because the following day was Sunday, the roommates slept in, the entire day was a lazy day. At about lunch time Sam and Mike went to the gym. Kurt pulled out a sketch pad and began to sketch ideas for the window display at DC Soundz. Once Rachel discovered that Mercedes was a music major with a specialty in vocal performance, she insisted that Mercedes be her singing buddy.

"Mercedes, please. We can rehearse together. As vocal students we need to keep out voices sharp. Being here is no reason to stop striving for vocal excellence." Rachel said matter of factly.

Mercedes had to concede that Rachel was right. "Ok, Rachel. The problem is that you don't sing R&B and I don't sing Broadway."

Rachel contemplated for a moment. "That's actually a good thing. This way you can teach me about R&B performance and I can teach you about Broadway performance. So in the future after you win a bunch of Grammy's and they ask you to do a Broadway show, you have a small background to draw from. And then when I win a bunch of Tony's and you ask me to be on your album I have a background to draw from and the industry will be wowed by the biggest diva in R&B and the biggest diva on Broadway joining forces. It'll be amazing."

"Whoa Rachel. Take a breath. And you're right. My professor always says a good singer can sing one style but a great singer can sing all styles. Oh how are we going to do this?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel had an answer ready, "We'll work on a style a week. We each provide the music for our respective weeks and Tina can play for us. She told me she plays piano."

"Ok." Mercedes nodded in agreement. Rachel entered her bed room and came back with sheet music. She grabbed Tina and pulled her to the piano and Mercedes had no choice but to follow. Mercedes looked at the song and frowned. She had never tried to sing a song like it before.

"This is one of my favorite songs from  _Wicked_. It's a duet. It's my life's ambition to play Fannie Brice and Elphaba so obviously you're singing Glinda's part." Rachel said pointing to the sheet music.

"No way Rachel. I'm not singing that; Glinda is not in my range." Mercedes said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh that's ok. You can just take it down an octave. It'll be great. Now let's get started." Rachel clapped her hands and gestured for Tina to start playing.

A few frustrated hours later the duet was nearing perfection. During the girls rehearsal Mike and Sam returned from the gym. Sam went to lay down on his bed to take a nap. Quinn waited to see if Mike would follow. When he didn't she headed toward the boy's room. When she peeked inside the room she saw Sam laying on his bed in just a pair of low rise sweat pants. Quinn entered the room and stripped down to just her bra and panties. She joined Sam on his bed and cuddled up next to him. Sam was completely unaware of it intruder in his bed.

Quinn rapped her arms around him and put her head on his chest. Quinn smiled to herself when Sam put and arm around her and then she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Kurt was making his famous vegetable lasagna and he wanted Sam to make a cocktail to go along with the mean. He put his sketch pad away and went to the kitchen humming  _Defying Gravity_  along the way. When the vegetables were steaming and he white sauce was bubbling, Kurt went to ask Sam about the cocktail he wanted him to make for dinner.

Kurt opened the door to Sam and Mike's room and his jaw hit the floor. He shut the door quietly and headed back down the hall. His friends were still rehearsing but Kurt had to tell someone.

"Rachel, can I see you over here please." Kurt said calmly.

"Not right now Kurt. This a complicated section we're working on." Rachel said not running to face him.

"Rachel! Now! It's important!" Kurt said to her impatiently. Rachel turned to see Kurt pacing. She left Mercedes and Tina at the piano and rushed over to him.

"What is so important?" she asked him. Kurt's response was to pull her to Sam and Mike's door and her eyes widened. She pulled it shut quietly and she and Kurt shared an incredulous look.

Rachel shook her head and blurted, "Bitch crazy."

 


	10. Ali Larter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a nod to the movie Obsession (that I do not own). I also don't own Ali Larter, even though she is pretty and blonde (because slavery is wrong and frowned upon in this country...NOW!)
> 
> COMMENTS=LOVE

Kurt and Rachel stood looking at each other. Neither one exactly sure what to do. Should they wake Quinn and remove her crazy ass from the room? Should they wake up Sam and let him deal with the crazy. They didn't have to decide anything. While the two of them were standing there they heard Sam yell. Then his door came open and he pushed Quinn out into the hallway, then closed the door in her face. He opened the door again and tossed her clothes into the hall. Quinn turned and stormed to her room.

_Sam Confessional_

_What the hell is happening in this house? I went to sleep to the sound of Mercedes and Rachel singing and I woke up to crazy. As soon as I woke up I knew that it wasn't Mercedes in my arms. Not enough ass under my hand and then I freaked out. I jumped out of bed and she hit the floor. I still was sure who it was until she stood up. Why I didn't realize it was Crazy Quinn; I don't know. Then she smiled at me. Obviously I asked her what she was doing. Her answer was taking a nap. Oh, right. A nap. In her underwear, in my bed, uninvited. That's normal and not at all insane. So I asked her to leave. She said no. Then she did that annoying giggle that girls do, the one they this is sexy but really it just grates on the nerves. She came around the bed toward me. I felt like a fly being trapped by a spider. It wasn't a good feeling. She told me that I should just stop fighting her because her and her are **perfec**_ **t** together.  _Perfect together, huh? Well, she must not think much of me if she thinks I'm perfect for her crazy ass._   _Then she tried to kiss me. I pushed her into the hall and then threw her clothes to her. I mean I know I made out with her one cut damn. What did I do to deserve this level of crazy?_

Kurt and Rachel watched Quinn slam her door and then they looked at each other.

"Rachel, I have to finish dinner." Kurt said walking away from the door.

"Are we going to tell Mercedes? I mean she should know right?" Rachel asked wringing her hands.

"Yes, she should know. I'm just not sure we should be the one to tell her. If Sam doesn't tell her, we will." Kurt said entering the kitchen. Rachel nodded and returned to the piano with Tina and Mercedes. She smiled brightly and told Tina to take it from the top. Sam entered the room and sat down casting nervous glances Mercedes way. She didn't notice but Rachel saw him fidgeting off in the corner. She decided to put him out of his misery.

"Sam, did you need something?" Rachel asked sweetly. His head snapped quickly up and he smiled slightly.

"Uh yeah. I wanted to talk to Mercedes but it can wait until you're done." Sam said quickly rising to leave. Rachel stopped him before he could leave.

"We're done." she said ignoring the shocked looks she was getting from Tina and Mercedes. "Tina and I are going to go help Kurt with dinner." Rachel said practically dragging Tina from the room. Once they were gone, Sam became nervous. He wasn't sure how she was going to react.

"Mercy, I have something to tell you." Sam started. He noticed that she tensed immediately when he spoke. He stood and crossed to where she was standing. He put his arms around her and waited for to relax into his embrace. "Ok, so um when I got back from the gym I took a nap. When I woke up Quinn was laying beside me. In her um underwear. It freaked me the hell out. I asked her to leave and she got all Ali Larter on me. I just wanted you to know. Yes, I made out with her but it was once and while honestly it was fun I didn't feel anything but pleasure." Sam finished. Mercedes looked at him puzzled.

"Sam, I think pleasure is the point." Mercedes told him unsure of what he was trying to say.

"Trust me, I know pleasure is part of kissing. But it's not the only thing I feel when I kiss you. I feel happiness, warmth and a mess of other feelings it's too soon to talk about. I guess I'm saying when I kissed Quinn it didn't feel like it feels to kiss you. And if I had to choose kissing you would be better than doing anything else with her." Sam said smiling at her. Mercedes stood on her tiptoes and kissed him soundly. They were locked in a heated embrace when Kurt found them. He cleared his throat loudly, the couple stopped kissing but didn't move out of each others arms. Kurt didn't comment on their situation. He asked Sam about the cocktail to go with dinner. Sam left the room with a soft lingering kiss. Kurt watched Sam leave the room. After he was gone, Kurt turned to Mercedes. If Sam hadn't told her what happened with Quinn, he was going to tell her.

"Kurt, Quinn is crazy." Mercedes said in a serious tone.

"Girl, you do not have to tell me. I know about the crazy stunt she pulled. I saw her. What is her life when that's ok?" Kurt asked shaking his head.

"Her life is 'I'm pretty and blonde. I always get what I want, no matter what.' Well too bad for her that her life is about to change." Mercedes said with determination. Kurt linked his arm through Mercedes' and led her toward the dining room. When they entered the room, all the roommates were gathered. Kurt watched everyone's eyes jump from Mercedes to Quinn. Mercedes sat next to Sam and told Kurt she was starving and couldn't wait to taste his vegetable lasagna. Everybody took their cue from Mercedes and they started dinner. Quinn smiled to herself. She assumed that because Mercedes hadn't confronted her that Sam hadn't told her. She assumed that it meant Sam was thinking about them being together. The truth was that Mercedes didn't want to ruin the dinner Kurt had prepared. She had every intention of confronting Quinn, just not until  _after_ dinner. Everyone except Quinn knew that Mercedes was furious and they were just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a shameless plug disguised as an author's note. Support a fellow fan fiction author (and Samcedian) MsMKT86 (my sissy) on her first published ORIGINAL work. Get it at Amazon.com or on Kindle , search The Hunter Coven Saga or Transformation M. K. Thomas.


	11. Okay, Ms. Cray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for something to read, you should check out Pretty Little Liars and Pretty Little Liars: Secrets by MsMKT86. They're Glee fanfics. She'd loved to hear what you think about them; plus they're really good.

As the roommates were finishing their dinner no one wanted to leave the table. They were all waiting for Mercedes to confront Quinn.

Quinn on the other hand was completely oblivious to the landmine she was currently navigating. She thought all was clear because Mercedes hadn't said anything. She was willing to wait for Sam to come to his senses. She believed he only kicked her out of his room because he was shocked. She couldn't fathom a world where Sam didn't want her. They were perfectly together and Quinn was perfectly willing to to whatever she had to do to prove it to Sam. Rachel and Tina cleared the table and the roommate moved to the living room. When they all settled into their seats and Mercedes still hadn't said anything, Kurt tried to fill the silence.

"Sam, what was that cocktail you made for dinner?" Sam thankful to fill the silence launched into the story about the drink he had prepared.

"It's called a St. Germain Cocktail. My boss taught me how to make it. We host private parties and people like a light cocktail for dinner in place of wine. He learned it when he was in France. It's got Chardonnay, St. Germain elderflower liqueur and soda water."

"What's St. Germain elderflower liqueur?" Mike asked inquisitively.

"One of the many liqueurs that only bartenders know about." Sam told him with a laugh. Mercedes decided then that she was ready to confront Quinn. She had taken the time to pull herself together. She didn't want to start yelling and looking like the typical angry black woman stereotype. She took a deep breath and leveled her gaze at Quinn.

"Quinn are you finished?" Mercedes asked her quietly. Quinn was startled and confused by Mercedes question.

"Finished what?" Quinn asked puzzled.

"Throwing yourself at Sam like a desperate ho." Mercedes said with a voice that belied her anger. Quinn of course in no way thought she was behaving desperately.

"I'm hardly desperate, Mercedes. Just because Sam is finally coming to the right conclusion about him and I, doesn't mean I'm desperate." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"What conclusion is that, Quinn?" Mercedes asked angrily.

"That he and I are perfect together." Quinn said plainly, Quinn felt glad that she was finally able to say ti out loud. She was tired of hiding her feelings and she was sure that Sam felt the same way. "I'm so glad we are finally having this talk. I've been trying to convince Sam to tell you but he's been so caught up so I guess it's up to me." Rachel, Tina and Kurt shared a look. They were shocked. They couldn't believe that Quinn was about to say that experimenting nonsense out loud to Mercedes. "I really thought that you would have come to your senses by now; but I understand why you haven't." Quinn said with sympathy in her voice. All at once Mercedes realized where Quinn was going with the conversation. To say that Mercedes temper skyrocketed would be a gross understatement. She cut Quinn off before she could go any further.

"Ok, Ms. Cray. I mean Quinn. Apparently you're not just desperate, you're delusional. Every time I think you take it too far you go further. Telling other people that Sam is experimenting, hoping they would tell me and then you could move in on him. Then you climb into bed in your bra and panties, and I think that's as far as she can go; but here you are about to tell me that Sam isn't serious about me. He just wanted to see what a black girl was like or was it that he wanted to know what a bigger girl is like. I shudder to think what you will do next. So before you go further, listen up, if you ever have the thought to climb into bed with Sam again you better believe that I will beat your pretty blonde cray cray ass. I will not ask questions. I will not stop for explanations. I will snatch you from the bed and beat your skinny blonde ass. Do you understand me? If you think I'm lying or that I'm pretending try me. I swear on my autographed  _Bodyguard_  soundtrack, I will snatch you bald." Mercedes hadn't raised her voice or her hand to Quinn, but she was crowding her space. They were within kissing distance and Mercedes brushed Quinn's hair from her shoulder. "Remember what I said Quinn. I don't want to revisit this conversation ever again. Am I clear?" Mercedes voice was lethal and Quinn was holding back tears as she shook her head yes. "Good." Quinn ran from the living room to her bedroom, the tears streaming down her face.

_Quinn Confessional_

_I can't believe Mercedes threatened me. I'm just trying to help her. It is the saddest think I've ever seen. She is so desperate for a boyfriend and herself hate is so strong that she would date someone who can't possibly be serious about her. Sam and I are perfect together. We have so much in common. What can he possibly have in common with_  her _? It's clear they're not compatible, the way she treated me proves the kind of person she is. Somebody forgot to tell her that she was supposed to leave the ghetto girl mentality back in the ghetto where she lives._


	12. Beautiful Black Love

It had been a few days since Mercedes had confronted Quinn. The other roommates hadn't discussed what happened. When Sam tired to talk to Mercedes about Quinn, she waved her hand and told him that she wasn't going to be spending any more time talking about Quinn and her cray. Quinn wasn't deluding herself into believing that Mercedes was joking. She knew she was serious. She decided that she wasn't going to be able to do anything herself about the Sam Mercedes relationship. Quinn noticed one of their co-workers watching Mercedes. His name was Omari and she had heard him telling Dante that "a sister as fine as Mercedes needed a brother to show her what beautiful black love was all about." Quinn wasn't sure what he meant but she knew he liked Mercedes and didn't like that she was with Sam. As soon as Quinn got to work, she went to find Omari. She found him loading the digital area of the store.

"Hi, Omari. I don't know if you remember but I'm Quinn." Quinn said brightly.

"Yeah, how are you?" he asked wondering what she wanted.

"I was wondering if you could show me again how to load the digital section. I don't want to make a mistake." Quinn said with a smile deciding that becoming Omari's friend would be easier than trying to manipulate him at first.

"Oh yeah." Omari said letting his guard down. He walked her through the process and while they waited for the files to upload, Omari made conversation. "How you likin' DC?"

"It's great. I love it here. The people are nice and there is so much to do here." Quinn said.

"Yeah well I'm glad you like it here. You got a boyfriend back home?" Omari asked not flirting, just curious.

"No. I thought I had connected with someone here but I didn't work out." Quinn said with her eyes cast downward.

"For real. Who?" he asked.

"Sam, you know, Mercedes' boyfriend." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Those two are dating?" I thought they were just chillin' or whatever. That's unfortunate." Omari said shaking his head.

"Yeah for me." Quinn said with a sigh. "I thought he like me and then I found out he was pursuing Mercedes as well. I'm not willing to share or anything like that so I've decided to just move on." Quinn lied.

"I would have thought that the two of you were together. You seem like you go together perfectly. I can't imagine what the two of them have in common." Omari said shaking his head.

"I don't know." Quinn said shrugging her shoulders. She was glad that someone other than herself could see how perfect her and Sam were together. She hoped she had found and ally in Omari. Later that day, she was sure he had found the perfect person to break up Sam and Mercedes.

Mercedes was going to come to see that Omari was who she should date, leaving Sam free for Quinn to swoop in and mend what he would think was a broken heart.

"Hey Mercedes." Omari said with a smile.

"Hi Omari. What's up?" she said returning his smile

"I heard something today and need you to set the record straight." he said as he leaned against the counter.

"Ok, I'll help if I can." Mercedes told him.

"Rumor has it, and you know a brother hates rumors, that you're dating the box boy/bartender." Omari said.

"It's not a rumor. I am dating Sam." Mercedes said with a smile as she thought of Sam.

"Oh no girl. Say it ain't so." Omari said clutching his chest. Mercedes laughed at his antics.

"Sorry, Sam and I are dating." Mercedes said smiling brightly.

"That white boy ain't got nothing on a brother. You need to come back to the side of beautiful black love where you belong." Omari said seriously. Mercedes could not believe what she had just heard. She walked away from Omari not knowing what to say.

_Mercedes Confessional_

_Who says things like "beautiful black love"? I mean really. He honestly came to me expecting me to break up with Sam. Something tells me I haven't heard the last from Omari and his "black love" theories. At least, I don't have to deal with Ms. Cray. I think I sufficiently convinced her to back off. I'm not sure I'd be able to handle them both._

DC Soundz was a thriving business and the roommates were kept busy and with their other duties they barely had any spare time. Kai wasn't a demanding boss but he had high expectations that he wanted met. They were all doing a good job at the responsibilities they had been given.

Quinn had lined up several venues that were just awaiting Kai's approval and signature. Sam had done a complete overhaul of the traveling bar and was ready to go. Rachel and Mercedes had chosen a couple of local R&B and Hip-Hop artists to open for whatever shows Kai booked. Mike and Tina had fliers and tickets ready on Mike's graphics program, they were awaiting Kai's approval and they needed to know the artist and venue to plug into the spots. Kai was impressed with their work. He called them all into his office one morning.

"Ok new blood. You've all done a good job at the store and with your other duties." Kai told him with a small smile. "In two weeks, we will be having our first concert at the venue on F street. Amerie is the artist I got coming. Mercedes, Rachel do you have an act that can open for her?" Mercedes nodded before answering.

"Yeah, we have the perfect group to go on before Amerie."

"Good. Give them a call and I'll give you a rider for them to fill out. You two will also be in charge of Amerie's rider and dressing room set up." Kai told them checking something off a list. "Mike get the tickets and fliers printed up. I'm going to need to take some to the radio stations for contests. And I need you and Tina to hit the streets handing out fliers. Kurt you help them." Kai said marking more things off his list. "That's all for now, thanks ya'll." Kai said not looking up from his laptop. Mike, Tina and Kurt covered Washington, DC with posters for the concert. They handed out fliers and sold tickets in a back corner of the store.

They put fliers in the bags of their shoppers and set up a giveaway for customers. By the time the day of the concert arrived they had been sold out for 3 days. Everyone had a job to do that night. Sam and three local bartenders behind the bar. Mike and Tina taking ticket's. Kurt, Quinn and Dante checking IDs before people got inside, anyone underage got the dreaded black X on the backs of their hands. Mercedes and Rachel were backstage making sure things were running smoothly. Rachel and Mercedes had found a local all girl R&B trio called S3DUCTI N, to open and by the time they finished performing the crowd was ready for Amerie. Sam hadn't had a chance to talk to Mercedes since they had gotten to work that night. He was hoping that when he got a break they'd be able to talk.

After Amerie's performance, Dante moved to the stage behind the DJ booth and the party began. The roommates minus Sam and Quinn met in the middle of the dance floor. Sam was busy slinging drinks and Quinn just wasn't ready to be that close to Mercedes yet.

Mercedes and Tina were dancing with their backs to each other when Mercedes felt someone manuver their way in between them.  _'Rude.'_ she thought. She looked down as an arm snaked around her waist. She turned her head and was immediately disappointed to see Omari smiling down at her.

"Hey Mercy." he said using the nickname Sam used for her.

"It's Mercedes." she said pulling away from him.

"Come on girl, don't be so mean." he said reaching for her.

"I was dancing with Tina." she said backing away.

"Does she know that 'cause it looks like she caught up with dancing Asian?" Omari said laughing at his own joke. Mercedes found herself wondering if he could be anymore offensive.

"Go away, Omari." she said moving farther away from him. Before he walked away he smiled and leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Don't play hard to get." he walked away with a wink and a smirk. Mercedes looked at him with an incredulous look and a shudder.


	13. Asian Fusion

Mercedes sat down at the bar watching Sam in his element. He smiled at her and sauntered over.

"Hey beautiful, what can I get you?" he asked.

"A white chocolate martini." she said coyly. Sam smiled at her and moved off to make her drink. While she was waiting for him Tina sat next to her.

"Hey, Mercedes." the pretty Asian girl said.

"Hey, T. Having fun?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah!" Tina nodded.

"I bet. I saw you and Mike getting your slow grind on." Mercedes said laughing.

"Slow grind? You didn't see anything." Tina said blushing. "What was that with Omari?" Tina asked changing the subject.

"Him trying to get with me, I guess. He has zero respect for my relationship with Sam. He said I should get on the side of 'beautiful black love'." she said rolling her eyes. "I have no time for someone so ignorant that they don't know that love is love no matter the skin color." she said irritated.

"That's dumb. He's dumb." Tina assessed.

"You're right. I'm going to waste no more time thinking about his silly ass." Mercedes said with finality. Tina nodded and slipped off her bar stool and went in search of Kurt. She found dancing with Rachel near the stage. She pulled them to the side to tell them of Omari's attempts at trying to woo Mercedes. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Does Sam know about Omari's advances?" Kurt asked. Tina shrugged her shoulders.

"Not that I know of, but I hope she tells him." she said looking back at Sam and Mercedes flirting. At the end of the night after the crew had cleaned up Kai called everyone to him.

"Good job tonight. New Blood impressive work. And as a reward I have these." Kai said dangling a pair of keys. He tossed them to Sam who looked at them.

"What's this for?" he asked about the car keys.

"That is so you guys don't have to keep taking cabs or buses." Kai said. "Enjoy. Goodnight." he said as he took the money bag from the bar from Sam. After Kai left and Quinn locked up the building they got into their new SUV, Sam behind the wheel because he was the only sober. The next day being Sunday meant that the roommates had the day off. They all woke up with a terrible headache. They were shocked to find the table set with breakfast waiting on them. Kurt shaded his eyes from the overhead light.

"Who made this?" he asked picking up his fork.

"I did, my dad always told me the best thing for a hangover is a greasy breakfast and a Bloody Mary." Sam said with a bright smile. Kurt tried to smile back but it looked more like a grimace.

"Thanks. I promise dinner will be amazing." Kurt said taking a sip of his Bloody Mary. After breakfast the roommates did the dishes and broke off into groups. Sam and Mercedes, Tina and Mike, and Kurt, Rachel and Quinn. Tina and Mike shared a chaise by the pool. It seemed to everyone that they had taken the step form best friends to something else. Sam and Mercedes disappeared into the cabana for some alone time while Kurt, Rachel and Quinn occupied the living room. Rachel didn't want their to be hostility so she tried to engage Quinn in conversation. She was met with stony silence so she gave up and talked to Kurt who rolled his eyes at Quinn before he began to talk to Rachel.

_Kurt Confessional_

_Queen Quinn, the ruler of the land of Cray is getting on my last nerve. Rachel didn't do anything to her. No one did except maybe Sam and that's a big maybe. She's the one that did exactly what she said a **'girl like Mercedes'** would do if a boy showed interest. Hold on like a leech even if the boy's interest wanes. She keeps saying she and Sam are perfect for each other, but the only thing Ms. Cray is perfect for is a damn strait jacket._

Tina was playing with Mile's fingers waiting for him to say something. When he didn't she took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"Mike, what are we doing?" she asked.

"Chilling by the pool." Mike answered with a chuckle. When Tina didn't laugh Mike looked away sheepishly. "I don't know what you want me to say." he said looking back at her.

"I guess I'm asking that if someone asks you what I am to you will you say best friend or something else?" she said softly.

"Would you want me to say something else?" he said his eyes intense.

"Only if you want to." she said not being able to hold his gaze.

"How long have you felt like this?" he asked caressing her cheek still gazing intently at her.

"Since...a long time." still not making eye contact.

"Not that long." he said causing her to look at him. "Not as long as I have." he said sexily.

"Then explain Brenda, Shelly, Kelly, Dawn and Tara!" Tina said getting angry.

"Tyler." he said simply.

"What's Tyler have to do with this?" she asked confused.

"You do remember what he looks like, don't you? He is the living breathing example of tall dark and handsome. He's what I thought you liked. No way the skinny Asian kid would stand a chance. Enter Brenda, Shelly, Kelly, Dawn and Tara." Mike explained. "But none of them are Tina." Mike said closing the distance between them with a searing white hot kiss.

_Tina Confessional_

_I can't believe I missed the fact that Mike liked me. It's hard for me to believe Mike had issues about measuring up to Tyler. Yes, he is gorgeous but isn't much more than that. Sue me, I was going through a shallow phase. I hope Mercedes took today as an opportunity to tell Sam about Omari. So Sam can handle that situation quickly. I'm glad I don't have to deal with a crazy person: like Mercedes does with Quinn or apparently Sam does with Omari. I would probably not have handled the situation like Mercedes. When I thought Rachel was interested in Mike I was very upset but I never confronted her. If I had I would have been embarrassed because she doesn't like him that way but the point is that I wouldn't have said anything either way. I do hope she tells Sam, he told her about Quinn it's only fair._

When Tina saw Sam leave the cabana she went to talk to Mercedes.

"Hey girl," Tina said joining Mercedes on the bed.

"Hey T. What's up?" Mercedes asked smiling at Tina.

"Nothing except Mike and I are an official couple!" Tina said her face lighting up.

"That's great! We have to double date some time." Mercedes said.

"That sounds like fun!" Tina said excitedly. "Did you tell Sam about Omari?" Tina asked addressing the subject she came to talk about.

"No, and I'm not going to." Mercedes said folding her arms.

"Why not? He should know. He told you about Crazy Q. You should tell him!" Tina said folding her arms as well.

"Tell him what?" Sam asked returning to the cabana with two refreshing looking drinks with umbrellas.

"About her and Mike dating." Mercedes said before Tina could say anything.

"Oh, Mike beat you to it. Congratulations!" he said smiling.

"Thanks, Sam." Tina said turning to leave.

"Tina, I left you a Mai Tai with Mike." he said raising his glass. Tina smiled and nodded then left the cabana. She didn't tell Mike about Omari. She didn't want to put him in the awkward position of keeping something from his friend, but she hoped Mercedes reconsidered and told Sam.


	14. Omari the Troglodyte

_Sam Confessional_

_So today went nothing like I planned. I was going to fill out order forms to restock the bar and check everything but I did expect drama. Apparently some dude from work named Omari thinks its ok to be on Mercedes all the time. I noticed him talking to her at the show but it didn't bother me. Dancing is dancing and she didn't mention anything about it so I let it go. I know now I shouldn't have. When he entered the stock room this morning I had no idea that before he left he'd be telling me that he was going to take my woman because and I quote, **'a sista as fine as Mercedes deserved a brotha who could show her the meaning of love, beautiful black love'.**  And no lie I laughed in his face. I thought he was joking, he wasn't. Then he told me and again I quote,  **'you should go back to the land of cotton and rednecks find a blonde to make Aryan babies with'.**_

_Who says that kind of stuff? And then he left the stock room before I could respond. Not that I had a response to that level of crazy but I would like the chance. Then Mercedes and I had a fight. She told me to ignore him like she was doing with Quinn. She didn't like that I pointed out that the only reason she could ignore Crazy Q was because I told her about the bedroom creep. It pisses me off that Mercedes let me get ambushed by that dude. She didn't even tell me I should be watching his ass and now she's mad that I want to confront him. I didn't get a say in how she handled Ms. Cray so she doesn't get a say in how I handle Omari._

Kurt fluttered around the kitchen gathering ingredients for dinner. He had just talked to his boyfriend Blaine and he and Kurt's brother were coming to visit soon. Kurt wondered if he could fix his brother up with Rachel.

_Kurt Confessional_ _  
_ _I just talked to Blaine and he confirmed that he and Finn, my brother, are coming in a few weeks. I'm so excited! I'm having an amazing time but I miss Blaine. Phone calls just aren't enough. Mark my words, Rachel and my brother are going to love each other. I know it. They're perfect for each other and I mean that in the completely not crazy way._

When Kurt found Mercedes she was muttering to herself as she folding clothes.

"Mercedes." he said tentatively. Kurt had drawn the proverbial short straw and had to talk to Mercedes about her fight with Sam. He wasn't sure how it was going to go but he didn't want his friends to fight about Omari.

"Hey Kurt. What's up?" she asked as she viciously folded a shirt.

"That's my question to you. You and Sam were kinda loud. Is everything ok?" he asked.

"No, he's being stubborn and not listening to me. He's not hearing what I am telling him. Or he does hear me and chooses to ignore me which is worse." Mercedes ranted.

"Maybe I can help. A third unbiased opinion sometimes helps." Kurt said.

"Fine. He's inexplicably made because I didn't tell him about Omari. Now he wants to confront him and start a fight." Mercedes said.

"Ok. I am positive that you are not going to like what I have to say. So let me finish before you yell at me." Kurt said looking Mercedes in the eyes. She nodded silently.

"I think you meant understandably mad not inexplicably. You should have told Sam on Saturday or Sunday when you had a chance. You didn't and that troglodyte ambushed Sam. The fact that Sam was in the dark about his advances until then makes look, to Omari at least, as though you were hiding it from Sam. And in Omari's addled brain hiding it meant considering it. I do NOT condone violence, usually, but there is nothing wrong with Sam and Omari having a verbal confrontation in which Sam tells that jerk to back off his woman." Kurt said waiting for a response from Mercedes.

"No, Kurt. Omari will quickly turn the confrontation about race and Sam can't win that argument. Anything he says will be turned around to make him look bad. I don't want that." she told Kurt.

"Maybe so but if you had told Sam he would have at least been prepared for the trash that Omari had spewing out of his mouth. Now after that ridiculous tirade you expect Sam to Jesus the confrontation." Kurt pointed out.

"Yes, it's an argument he can't win." she tried to explain to Kurt. "It's not going to matter what Sam says.

"Why can't he just ignore him the way I ignore Quinn?" she asked throwing up her hands.

"He is  _trying_  to handle this in the exact way you handled Quinn. Eviscerate him with words then move on. It is possible to do that but for some reason you don't want him to. If he hadn't told you about Crazy Q and the bed you would have been furious with him. So I think Sam is well within his rights to be angry with you: and to want to confront Omari in the midst of his crazy." Kurt said leaving to go check on dinner.

Mercedes finished folding laundry and went look for Sam.

"Hi, Sam." she said sitting beside him on the couch.

"Hey." he said smiling briefly.

"So I'm a little bit sorry." she said.

"How can you be a little bit sorry?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Omari but I'm not sorry for telling you to ignore him." she clarified.

"Thanks for the apology but I still plan to have words with him. It's not a conversation, I'm doing this. You didn't want or ask for my input with Quinn. Why is it that you get to decide how I deal with Omari?" he asked.

"Because Omari's go to is race! How can you win that?" she asked "I don't want him to make you look bad." Mercedes said.

"I'm not a racist, but he is a fool. It doesn't matter to me what he says to try to get you away from me. It only matters that he tries to get you. He's disrespecting you, me and our relationship and it needs to stop." Sam told Mercedes.

"Sam, I understand but..." Mercedes started.

"No buts unless there is another reason you don't want me to say anything to him." Sam said moving away from her.

"What? I told you why I'm against you confronting him." Mercedes said confused.

"I know what you said and now I'm asking if that's the truth. Why are you protecting Omari?" Sam seriously.

"Protecting Omari? What are you talking about?" Mercedes asked taken aback.

"You know that if I don't say anything to him he's not going to stop disrespecting our relationship. So why are you so against defending our relationship?" Sam asked.

"Sam I told you!" Mercedes said getting angry.

"You said because of race. But why because he's black are his the only opinions that matter. I understand that he as a black man has experienced life completely different than I have. I'm not trying to diminish that. But him being a black man doesn't give him exclusive rights and privileges to black women, to you. He acts as if I'm supposed to just walk away from you because he's a black man who wants you. That's dumb and so is he." Sam said getting angry as well.

"Sam, you don't understand. It's more complicated than that." Mercedes said.

"No, Mercy you don't understand. For me this thing with Omari is not about race. It's about a dude being disrespectful to my relationship." Sam told her before he left her sitting on the couch.

Neither of them noticed Quinn listening around the corner, a smile on her face.


	15. Cray Strikes Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: So I'm back. Sorry for the delay. My muse is taking an extended vacation. She begrudgingly let me have this chapter. I told her to come back because people are waiting on this. The muse does what the muse wants. But have no fear she can be lured home with sweet words (reviews) and pictures of Chord shirtless! I have the pictures (What? Don't act like Chord Overstreet shirtless ain't asking for a right-click save.) I'm counting on you guys for the sweet words.**
> 
> **Enjoy! REVIEWS=LOVE**

* * *

_Quinn Confessional_ _  
_ _Since Mercedes threatened me I haven't done anything more to prove to Sam that we're perfect together. But I haven't had to, Omari is making the case for me. I realize that I was wrong when I said that Sam was experimenting. It's not him it's Mercedes who is trying something new. But with Omari interested in her she's realizing that Omari is perfect for her. Sam sees her being protective of Omari. And sooner rather than later Sam will realize that Mercedes belongs with Omari or someone like him and that he belongs with me. It shouldn't take that long the two of them keep fighting about Omari. I just have to wait and I'd wait forever for Sam, he's my perfect match._

Sam waited until Omari was alone in the employee lounge before he approached him.

"Omari, we need to have a conversation," Sam addressed a sitting Omari.

"You here to concede defeat?" Omari asked with a smug smile.

"For you to defeat me we would've had to be competing. My relationship with Mercedes is not a game to me." Sam said.

"What's your point?" Omari asked becoming irritated at the  
perceived air of superiority coming from Sam.

"My point is, stop disrespecting my relationship with Mercedes. Nothing you can say or do will change the fact that we are together," Sam stated plainly.

"Until she comes to her senses. And I'll be waiting for her. Cause the two of you can't last for obvious reasons," Omari said staring at Sam disdainfully.

"Right. I know  _your_  obvious reasons," Sam informed him. "They don't matter to Mercedes at all. I'm not going to argue with you about this anymore. Mercedes is  _my_  girlfriend. And I don't appreciate your predatory semi-stalker behavior!" Sam told Omari as he left him in the employee lounge.

_Mercedes Confessional_ _  
_ _Sam confronted Omari against my wishes the other day. It didn't turn into the "race war" I was afraid of so I'll admit I was wrong. My friend Santana told me I was wrong. And that Kurt and Sam were right_ _and that Omari was lucky that she wasn't there to show him how we get down in the 313. Santana has been talking about nothing but punching Quinn and Omari individually and collectively. She's harmless...kinda but she makes me laugh. I'm really excited about our next concert. It's Walé and I love him. The show is in a week and I can't wait._

Kurt had been telling Mercedes and Tina that he wanted to hook Rachel up with his brother. He thought they'd be perfect. Tina warned him about perfect, it was usually a precursor to crazy. Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes.  
Kurt led his boyfriend Blaine and his brother Finn on a tour of the house.

"Ok Finn put your bag in here," Kurt said opening the door to Mike and Sam's room. "Sam doesn't sleep in here so you can use his bed," Kurt told his brother.

"Thanks Kurt," Finn said putting his bag in the room. Kurt led them outside where his roommates were lounging around the pool.

"Finn, Blaine, this is Mike and Tina," he said gesturing to the couple holding hands between two chaises.

"Hi," the couple said simultaneously.

"This is Sam and Mercedes," Kurt said introducing the couple who were sharing a chaise.

"Welcome dudes," Sam said looking up, Mercedes smiled and waved.

"This is Quinn," Kurt said pulling his brother and boyfriend away. "And this is Rachel," Kurt said introducing them to the small girl. Kurt cut his eyes toward Finn and Rachel telling Blaine with his eyes that he was trying to hook them up. Blaine understood.

"Don't mean to be rude but Kurt and I need to get...reacquainted," Blaine said with a wink.

"Dude! I don't need to know that my brother is about to get his mack on!" Finn said wrinkling his nose. Rachel giggled as Blaine pulled Kurt back toward the house.

Kurt, Mercedes and Tina were in the kitchen fixing dinner before the roommates took Blaine and Finn to their favorite club.

"I told you ladies that Finn and Tinkerbell would hit it off. They've been hanging out since he got here!" Kurt said giddy.

"Why are you so determined to hook them up? They live 3000, miles apart and he's only going to be here for a few days," Tina said as she tossed the spinach salad they were having for dinner.

"Distance doesn't matter when it's love," Kurt said.

"Love?" Mercedes questioned. "They met today. I'd hold off on the chuppah rental," Mercedes joked. Tina sniggered and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Mark my words ladies, it's love," Kurt said as he pulled garlic bread from the oven.

"That smells good bro," Finn said entering the kitchen. "When is dinner? I'm hungry," Finn told his brother.

"Soon. Go get Rachel and everyone to the dining room," Kurt said shooing Finn from the kitchen.

"Made sure you mentioned Rachel, huh," Tina said. Kurt ignored her and put the pasta primavera into the serving bowl.

Mercedes and Tina had to concede that there was a spark between Rachel and Finn as they watched Finn flirt his way through dinner. They knew Rachel felt it to when she barged into their bedroom panicked about what to wear. Mercedes calmed Rachel down and helped her pick a dress that didn't look like it belonged on a preschooler.

"Calm down, Tinkerbell. Finn likes you," Mercedes soothed as she curled Rachel's hair.

"How can you be sure?" Rachel asked.

"He's been flirting with you all day. He likes you. Relax and have fun," Mercedes told her as she put the finishing touches on her hair. Mercedes left Rachel fidgeting and went to get dressed.

When the roommates joined Sam at the bar for their pre-club drink, Kurt and Rachel were disgusted and dismayed to see Quinn sitting closer than necessary to Finn. Rachel sat down on Finn's other side hoping to get his attention.

Quinn had other ideas. It had occurred to Quinn that Kurt was trying to alienate her, by making her the only one without a date. She decided that dateless was a role that Rachel played better than Quinn herself did.

Finn was the designated driver and Quinn attached herself to him for the entire night. He wasn't her type exactly but better Rachel alone than her.

_Quinn Confessional  
Kurt thinks he's so smart. I see what he's trying to do. How dare he try to make me feel left out, because I don't have a boyfriend. I guess I showed him. His brother isn't my type but I'm sure Rachel is used to being the girl without a boyfriend. Plus I'm positive that the more time I spend with Finn the more jealous Sam will be, which is what I want._


	16. Tinkerbell Doesn't Need a Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for your patience. The end of this chapter is my favorite part. If I was watching The real World and somebody on the show did what Sam does in the closing moments of this chapter they would automatically become my favorite on the show! Enjoy! 
> 
> COMMENTS=LOVE

* * *

Sam made Bloody Marys for his roommates like he always did the morning after the club. Finn and Blaine were already awake.

"Mornin," Sam said as he set the pitcher of the hangover remedy on the table.

"Hey," Blaine said pouring himself a glass of the hangover cure. Sam chuckled at Blaine's pink sunglasses that didn't match his satin pajama set.

"Morning," Finn said pouring himself a glass of juice.

"Finn, what were you doing last night?" Blaine asked.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked confused.

"I think he means with Quinn. Kurt has been trying to hook you up with Rachel," Sam said being helpful and a little bit nosy. He didn't know Finn but knew he didn't want him to get wrapped up in Quinn's crazy.

"Oh well. Rachel's nice, but Quinn is...well you know," Finn said.

"I do know, but you don't!" Sam told him.

"Yeah Finn. Kurt has told me about her and her nicknames," Blaine added.

"Kurt is over-dramatic and he doesn't pick who I hang out with," Finn said.

"Kurt maybe over-dramatic but with this Quinn thing he's spot the fuck on!" Sam said seriously. "She's crazy!" Sam said. Before Finn could respond Kurt entered the dining room. He poured himself a Bloody Mary then directed his attention to Finn.

"Finn, what are you doing? No don't answer that," Kurt said. Finn tried to respond but Kurt held up his hand. "Save it! Don't be a superficial douche! So what Quinn is gorgeous, we know, she told us. Rachel is equally as beautiful! And you know what else?" Kurt said glaring at his brother. Finn shook his head negatively. "Rachel comes with every man's favorite attribute, sanity! I love you Finn your my brother but stop being an idiot," Kurt finished and sat down beside Blaine.

"Kurt, calm down. Why are you being so bitchy toward Quinn?" Finn asked.

"She is reaping what she has sown! Finn, please don't make me hurt your feelings. Steer clear of Ms. Cray, please," Kurt asked.

"No, we like each other," Finn said. Kurt made a decision on the spot. He knew it would hurt and embarrass Finn but it was better than letting Crazy Quinn hurt him later.

"Finn, she's using you! She thinks Sam is 'perfect' for her. She has given no indication that any of that has changed. Listen a girl doesn't strip down to her bra and panties crawl  _ **uninvited**_ into a man's bed and then give up on him," Kurt explained to his brother.

"The only thing keeping her away a is a healthy dose of fear," Kurt said.

"Fear? Fear of what?" Finn asked.

"Mercy 'snatching her bald' I believe was the phrase," Kurt told him.

"Finn, man I don't know you but you seem like a good dude. The things that Cray Cray Quinn has said and done are so over the line of sane that she really should seek help," Sam added.

"Finn, even if she does like you and she's completely over Sam the crazy is still there," Blaine said reasoning with Finn.

"Yeah and I thought you said no more crazy chicks after Emily Valentine," Kurt reminded his brother.

"You're right. I'm not the best at handling crazy," Finn admitted.

"Just give Rachel a chance," Kurt implored.

"I do like her but," Finn started.

"Dude, it does not matter that a girl puts out if she's crazy. Sex and stuff just amps up the insane!" Sam said. "Tinkerbell is special and didn't deserve to be ditched by you last night," Sam admonished before leaving the dining room.

When Finn looked back at Kurt and Blaine, Blaine was avoiding his gaze. Kurt was leveling him with the Kurt patented judging you face. Finn left the dining room to avoid the censure he knew he probably deserved.

_Rachel Confessional_

_I really thought Finn and I hit it off. I guess I was wrong. I don't know why Quinn felt like_

_she had to go after him. She's not ready to give up on Sam. She's just looking for covert_

_ways to make her move. But honestly if all Finn is looking for is a pretty face and no real_

_substance he's welcome to Crazy Quinn. I hope she and he enjoy a long and happy life_

_together with him visiting her in the asylum!_

Mercedes and Tina watched Kurt pacing across their room. He hadn't said anything so they just waited.

"Kurt, you're making us dizzy! Sit down!" Tina said pointing at his bed.

"Sorry ladies. I really want to confront Quinn about that stunt she pulled with Finn. She is not allowed to use my brother!" Kurt said.

"You don't know for sure that's what she was doing," Mercedes argued.

"Don't! Don't you of all people defend her! She was trying to make Sam jealous by using Finn! And we all know it!" Kurt said vehemently.

"She hasn't made a move on Sam in weeks. Maybe she's moved on," Mercedes reasoned.

Kurt and Tina looked at Mercedes as if she had said Alexander McQueen made rags.

"You can't possibly believe that!" Tina exclaimed. "She hasn't given up. He's perfect for her, remember? You don't give up on perfection," Tina said.

"T is right Mercedes. Don't be fooled. And you know what? Even if she's not, and that's a big not, using Finn I still don't want her dating my brother. She tends to lean toward  **INSANE**!" Kurt finished with a flourish of his hand.

"You're both right. I think she's so used to every guy wanting her. Then she comes here and the fact that neither of the straight boys she lives with are willing to do her bidding is messing with her head," Mercedes said with a shrug.

"That's her problem, not Finn's," Kurt said.

"You're right, but confronting her will only embarrass Finn," Tina declared.

"I know. I already told him what I think. He realized I was right so I guess that's that," Kurt conceded.

The roommates left Blaine and Finn at the house and went to set up for the Wale show. Kurt helped Mercedes and Rachel set up the dressing rooms. He wanted to talk to Rachel about Finn.

"Tinkerbell, about last night," Kurt started.

"Kurt, I'm not a teenage girl who is falling apart because the boy she likes happens to like the pretty blonde crazy girl," Rachel said with a small smile.

"Oh honey, my brother is an idiot. He likes you but Quinn put her 'wares' on the table in front of him and Finn is a big fan of instant gratification. He knows better and is sorry. You'll see at the show tonight," Kurt assured her. Before she could answer Sam entered the room with a case of water.

"Where do you want these?" He asked the room.

"Over here, please," Mercedes answered. He crossed the room and put the water by the mini fridge. "Sam, what's wrong?" Mercedes asked stroking his arm.

"Nothing except tonight is the first time since I told Omari to back off we'll be seeing his ass," Sam said with an edge.

"Oh, I hadn't realized he'd been gone," Mercedes admitted.

"Yeah. I asked Dante to switch me to night shift so I wouldn't have to work with him. He moved him instead, but everyone works the shows so...," Sam trailed off.

"Don't worry. He will not show his ass with Kai here. He is not trying to lose his job and you know Kai is not above firing somebody," Mercedes told him kissing him gently.

"No kissing! You're at work!" Kurt teased.

"You're just jealous you can't kiss anybody you work with," Mercedes said as she kissed Sam again.

"Maybe I am. Stop being an insensitive friend! Especially if you're not going to share," Kurt said with a flirty wink at Sam.

Kurt was shocked when Sam pulled away from Mercedes and crossed the room to stand in front of him. Sam kissed Kurt gently on the mouth then smacked his ass on the way out of the room. Kurt was speechless while all Mercedes and Rachel could do was laugh.


	17. Fashion Days

_Kurt Confessional_

_Sam is ridiculous. Kissing me was crazy. He's such a comedian and a great guy. How many straight guys would kiss another man for a joke? I was really proud of Finn last night. He resisted the crazy siren's song and hung out with Rachel. And Rachel was perfection. Why my brother thought Tinkerbell was going to pretend he didn't dally with Quinn first, I don't know. He and Blaine leave today, hopefully Rachel and Finn agree to keep talking, I think they could be great._

Mercedes helped Sam make breakfast for everyone. They had slept in the cabana again so she got up when he did.

“Thanks for helping with breakfast, Mercy. You didn't have to,” Sam said smiling at her.

“No problem, Sammy. I don't mind,” she said returning his smile.

“Omari wasn't happy about being on bar duty last night,” Sam told her.

“So he wasn't brave enough to tell Kai no,” Mercedes said with a chuckle.

“Nope, he just talked shit to anyone who would listen. Which actually turned out to be no one,” Sam said laughing.

“Not a surprise,” she said laughing with him.

They carried the food into the dining room to their waiting roommates. Sam and Mercedes watched Kurt and Blaine enter the dining room hand in hand. Kurt was very subdued as he sat at the table. He was upset about Blaine and Finn's upcoming departure. He had loved having them there with him. Breakfast was a somber occasion with no one saying much. Kurt tried to draw out breakfast for as long as possible because Blaine and Finn were leaving after breakfast.

“Come on Kurt,” Blaine said when he finished the third helping that Kurt had heaped onto his plate. He led Kurt outside.

“What are we doing out here?” Kurt asked.

“I wanted to get a few minutes alone with you in the sunlight,” Blaine said.

“Oh,” Kurt said.

“Kurt, don't be sad. You'll be home in no time,” Blaine said holding Kurt's hands.

“I know. I'm just going to miss you. I hate goodbyes,” Kurt smiled slightly.

“Me to but remember I'll never say goodbye to you,” Blaine said as he kissed Kurt passionately. They were locked in a heated embrace when Sam came outside.

“Sorry to interrupt but Blaine your cab is here,” Sam said before going back inside. Blaine and Kurt separated slowly.

“I love you, Kurt. I'll see you soon,” Blaine whispered.

“I love you to, Blaine. Call me when you land,” Kurt said with another quick to kiss Blaine's lips. Blaine left Kurt standing by the pool. Kurt wiped his tears then went to say goodbye to Finn. Finn hugged his brother tightly.

“I love you, Kurt. See ya,” Finn said releasing him.

“Love you to, Finn. Bye,” Kurt told his brother. Kurt watched his brother and boyfriend leave and was immediately depressed. Tina, Mercedes and Rachel wrapped him up in a hug and went into the Fab 3's room for girl talk. Kurt and the girls did facials and manicures ate pizza and ice cream.

_Rachel Confessional_

_So Finn gave me his number and said I should call him. He said he wants to be friends and then see where things go. He apologized about ditching me for Quinn but I don't know. Would he have apologized if Kurt hadn't told him to? Probably not. I might call him but it's going to take me more than a coerced apology for me to agree to anything other than friendship._

The next morning Kurt felt much better. He was smiling when he got to work.

“Kurt, come in my office please,” Kai said as Kurt was getting ready to start work.

“Is something wrong?” Kurt asked worriedly.

“No, no. Actually I have good news,” Kai stated.

“Oh, what is it?” Kurt asked intrigued.

“Your window displays have been excellent. They've really made a positive impact on sales. D.C. doesn't necessarily have a strong fashion community. Some people are trying to change that so they are having D.C. Fashion Days. It's a Friday, Saturday event highlighting DC designers. This isn't like DC Fashion Week, Fashion Days is geared toward a younger and more diverse clientele,” Kai explained.

“That seems great. What does it have to do with me?” Kurt asked.

“The show on the main stage Saturday belongs to Derrick Robinson. I don't know if you know him,” Kai said.

“Know him? Of course I do! FashIN is my very favorite young contemporary line,” Kurt gushed, “Derrick Robinson is a genius,” Kurt finished.

“Anyway Derrick is a D.C. native and he heard about your displays down here in his old neighborhood and he wants you to style his show,” Kai told Kurt. Kurt could not breathe. He couldn't even think. How was this happening to him?

“Are you serious? Kurt blurted out, “This is the opportunity of a lifetime. I can not even believe this! Oh my gag!” Kurt squealed. He quickly pulled himself together, “I'm sorry, please go on,” Kurt said in his best business like voice. Kai smiled and continued.

“Here is all the information you need. You can get your roommates to help but it can not distract from their duties here at the store and that includes you. The displays still have to change every Thursday,” Kai told him.

“Of course,” Kurt said, “I can handle it,” he said. He left Kai's office with a buoyancy he hadn't felt in a very long time. Kurt realized that this was he opportunity to enter into the world he wanted and make a huge splash.

Kurt entered the house practically skipping. He hugged the first person he saw who happened to be Mike.

“What's got you in such a great mood Kurt?” Mike asked returning the hug.

“Only the best thing to happen to any fashion minded young man ever!” Kurt said.

“OK, what?” Mike asked still not sure why Kurt was so happy.

“I get to style a professional fashion show!” Kurt said clapping his hands.

“That's great, Kurt! How did that happen?” Mike asked curious. Kurt told him everything Kai had told him. By the time Kurt had finished explaining his other roommates had come in and had heard his good news.

“Kurt! Oh my gaga! That is great news!” Tina said happy for her friend.

“Yeah Kurt. We are so proud of you!” Mercedes told him.

“Whatever you want us to do just let us know!” Rachel said.

“I'm so glad you guys said that because I need all hands for this!” Kurt said pulling out his sketch pad and the packet that Kai gave him from his messenger bag.

_Quinn Confessional_

_If they think I'm going to help Kurt get his dream come true they're crazy. After he damaged my chance to get Finn to help me gt Sam I am NOT helping Kurt do anything. But it's not like he's going to ask me for help anyway. But this could be a perfect opportunity for me to get close to Sam. Kurt is obviously going to enlist Mercedes help and that will leave Sam with a lot of free time. Who better to spend that time with than the woman who is actually perfect for him._

 

 


	18. Miss Pretty Perfect Blonde Prom Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having mixed feelings. Glee has been such a big part of my life for so long. I hope Glee doesn't turn into one of those things that we just forget about after a while. I know that I will never forget Glee and what it's meant to me and the people I've met. Don't worry though I'll be finishing my Glee stories so I guess Glee wont be over until I slap the complete on these stories.

_Sam Confessional_

_It's been a couple weeks since Kurt told us about his fashion show job. I had no idea why it was such a big thing but Mercedes explained it to me and I'm super proud of Kurt. He's been super busy and he drafted Mercy, Tina and Rachel as his staff. Mike and I are supplementary staff, meaning if he needs heavy lifting he calls us. I don't mind I don't know anything about fashion. I'm happy to help. Quinn has been friendly. I don't know what that means but Mike said I should be wary. I agree she has not popped one single pill for her crazy so I'm thinking her being nice is some sort of plan._

Sam was lounging beside the pool waiting for Mercedes. Quinn came to the back door and saw him. She had been biding her time but she decided to up her game and see if Sam responded.

"Hi Sam," Quinn said as she laid down on to the chaise next to his.

"Hey Quinn," he said not opening his eyes.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Fine, what about you?" he asked.

"I'm good. Feeling kind of left out, but I know that's my fault," Quinn said.

"It is kinda your fault. You can't expect to be accepted when all you've done is cause trouble," he told her.

"I know," she said convincingly.

"Maybe if you apologized Kurt would include you," he suggested.

"You're right. Thanks for the advice Sam," Quinn said as she left him laying poolside. Quinn knew that she couldn't convince Kurt to accept her apology and she didn't want him to. She only wanted Sam to believe she was sincere and that would pit him against the others, firmly on her side where he belonged. Quinn waited until they returned home to make her move.

"Kurt, may I speak to you privately?" Quinn asked in her nicest voice.

"Quinn, I'm busy. Can it wait?" he asked caught off guard by her nice exterior.

"It will only take a minute," she said.

"Fine," Kurt said as entered into the empty living room. He turned to look at her suspiciously.

"Kurt, I wanted to tell you congratulations. And I understand why you didn't include me in your staff. I only wanted to apologize for what happened with Finn and I." she said.

"Oh, OK. Is that all because I have things to do?" Kurt said as he left the room. Quinn smirked because she knew that he was going to tell them about her apology. She knew he didn't believe her and that was fine because she didn't mean it.

Kurt and the girls were sitting around the dining room table looking at his sketches. He had to pick a theme for the show and he was getting input from his friends. Tina wanted to ask Kurt what Quinn had wanted but Mercedes and Rachel had told her to mind her business. She was trying but eventually she gave up.

"Kurt, what did Crazy Quinn want?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing worth mentioning," he said rolling his eyes.

"That means it was something," Tina prodded.

"She apologized about what happened with Finn," Kurt said, "she also hinted at wanting me to let her help with the fashion show," Kurt finished.

"Why would you do that?" Tina asked.

"As a show of good faith?" Mercedes asked shrugging.

"Tell me you're not serious?" Rachel said, "she's probably up to something. She feels thwarted by Kurt after he warned Finn and she just wants to get back at him. The worst thing Kurt could do is let her in on something that she could potentially ruin if she messed it up" Rachel said.

"You're probably right," Mercedes conceded.

"Doesn't matter I am not falling for her lies. And neither should any of you," Kurt finished. They all nodded and continued looking at the sketches.

Sam, Mike and Quinn were the only ones who had to work and Quinn was going to tell Sam that she took his advice but Kurt wasn't very accepting. Quinn managed to get her lunch break at the same time as Sam. The two of them went to a nearby restaurant.

"I took your advice," Quinn said.

"What advice?" Sam said biting into his sandwich.

"I apologized to Kurt," she told him.

"Oh, good. How did that go?" he asked.

"Not very well. He wasn't very accepting. He doesn't trust me," Quinn said with just the right amount of sadness.

"It takes time," Sam said.

"Yeah, I know but he didn't even acknowledge my apology. I don't know what else I can do," she said hanging her head.

"I'm sorry, Quinn," Sam said.

"Thank you, Sam. I really appreciate it," Quinn said.

When Sam arrived home he joined Mercedes and Kurt in the kitchen.

"Hey baby," he said as he kissed Mercedes on the lips, "Kurt," he said.

"Hi, sweetie how was work?" Mercedes asked.

"Fine, there is something I'd like to talk to you about. In private please," he said leaving the kitchen. Mercedes followed Sam outside.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Mercedes asked placing her hand on his arm.

"I talked to Quinn today," he started.

"Good for you. So?" she said.

"She told me she apologized to Kurt," he told her.

"He told me, so?" Mercedes asked confused about where the conversation was going.

"Why was he so cold to her?" Sam asked.

"Because he doesn't trust her," she said.

"She's trying to make amends," he said.

"Amends is more than the word sorry, Sam," Mercedes said irritated.

"I know that but he didn't even give her a chance," Sam pressed.

"Sam, why are you so concerned about Quinn's relationship with Kurt? It's none of your business. If Kurt doesn't forgive her that's his business," Mercedes said.

"She asked me what I thought she should do. I thought that Kurt would be reasonable," Sam said.

"Kurt is being perfectly reasonable. Why should he do anything for her?" Mercedes asked getting angry.

"It's not fair to keep holding her past mistakes against her. I thought Kurt was more mature than that," Sam said.

"Let me remind you of her past mistakes," Mercedes said raising her voice, "she crept into your bed in her bra and panties, she has had nothing but racist things to say about me and she used Finn to try to make you jealous. Do I need to go on?" Mercedes said louder.

"Mercedes this isn't about us. Quinn feels left out of the group. I was trying to help her, make her feel more included," Sam said raising his voice as well.

"She doesn't get to feel included after she did bullshit. Sorry I'm not sorry she feels bad," Mercedes said.

"Mercedes that's not fair!" Sam said.

"Fair! I don't care about what's fair to Miss Pretty Perfect Blonde Prom Queen! If you want her to feel included then include her in your life but we will continue to treat her the exact way she deserves, with mistrust and suspicion," Mercedes said before she walked away.

_Quinn Confessional_

_My plan is going better than I thought it would. It only took a day for me to cause division between them. I could not have planned it better. Sam defending me to her is the greatest thing that could ever happen. Eventually he will see what I know, she's horrible and he and I are perfect together. He is so forgiving and kind. He understands that I only did those things early on because I am so positive that he and I belong together. I know he knows it. Sam was so quick to come to my aid. It's because he feels what I feel and any day he will end it with her and Sam and I will be together._


	19. Back to the Good Stuff

* * *

_Mercedes Confessional_

_Quinn is at it again. She's as obvious as a whore in church; everybody sees it. Except Sam. But I don't know why. He said he was on the lookout. Maybe lookout means something different where he's from; but I will not turn into one of those chicks who fights over a dude. I am way to fabulous for that. Like Mary J. said, "I can't hold him, he grown." I know that I'm too grown to be playin' these childish games Ms. Cray is playin'. Ain't nobody here for that._

Mike was surprised when Sam entered their shared bedroom. He was more surprised when Sam climbed into the bed he never slept in.

"Sam, what are you doing" Mike asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Going to sleep," Sam said simply.

"What about the cabana?" Mike inquired.

"What about it?" Sam answered his question with his own.

"Why are you in here and not out there?" he asked, waiting patiently for Sam's answer.

"Mercedes and I decided to sleep separate tonight. So here I am," Sam said, telling a half truth. When he went to the cabana he found it empty. Instead of a fight with her he went to his own room. He didn't notice the disbelief flicker across Mike's handsome features.

"Oh," Mike said before he settled in for the night.

* * *

 Tina waited for Mike by the door of DC Soundz. They were on their way to pass out tickets to the local businesses for the next concert.

"What's up with Sam and Mercedes?" Mike asked they walked hand in hand.

"Sam is stupid," Tina said plainly.

"Why?" Mike questioned.

"Quinn is playing games again and he's defending her. They fought about it. She ditched him in the cabana last night," Tina explained.

"He said they decided to sleep separate," Mike told her.

"He lied," Tina said with a laugh.

"I hope he comes to his senses soon," Mike said.

* * *

_Kurt Confessional _

_Fashion Days is getting close and I am so excited. When I had my first meeting with Derrick Robinson, I almost exploded with happiness. Good thing I didn't; there would have been glitter and fabric swatches all over his office. He was very nice and he loved my ideas. I was afraid he would change is mind about using me but he love my idea. Everything would be perfect if Queen Quinn wasn't starting drama again. This time it's about me and I don't exactly get it. But if Sam has a problem with me, it's in his best interest to come to me about it. So we can settle it. I have more important things to worry about than whether or not Ms. Cray feels left out._

Kurt walked into Derrick Robinson's office, sketch pad in hand. His office looked exactly like what Kurt imagined his own would look like. Open space with lots of clean lines and inspiration hanging on the walls. The receptionist smiled a welcoming smile at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes. I have an appointment with Mr. Robinson. I'm Kurt," he said.

"Just a moment," she replied. After a few moments a man exited the door behind the receptionist.

"Kurt, follow me," he said turning back toward the door. Kurt followed him quickly. "Sit here," he said pointing to a chair. Kurt sat waiting. A side door opened and in walked Kurt's living fashion icon. Kurt rose to his feel and extended his hand.

"Hello, I'm Kurt. It's an honor to meet you and an even bigger honor to work with you," Kurt said rambling. Derrick shook his hand and smiled good naturedly.

"It's nice to meet you, Kurt. I'm Derrick. Let's get down to business," he said as he sat down and pointed to the chair Kurt had vacated.

"Ok," Kurt said, "here is the idea I settled on for the show. If you don't like it I can pick something else," he said. He waited with bated breath.

"Explain it," Derrick said.

"It's simple. The background is the "urban jungle" post apocalyptic. There are ruins and the urban dwellers are ridiculously good looking men in tattered suits. They runway is a street that looks broken up and unused," Kurt finished. He hoped it wasn't to simplistic or that he thought it was stupid.

"Kurt, I love it! We can make the urban dwellers look dirty and you can tell the suits used to be immaculate. They should line the runway for a little way and two should stand at each end looking unaffected by the ruin around them," Derrick added.

"That's brilliant! What's out next step?" Kurt asked.

"You need to hold a go-see for your urban dwellers. Pick at least fifteen. Take Polaroids and you and I will make the final choices together," Derrick told him. "Do you have a space to hold the go-see?"

"Yes," Kurt said nodding, thinking he could use one of Kai's concert venues.

"Ok, my assistant will get you the numbers for the agencies in DC so they can send their clients," Derrick said pointing to his assistant. "Call me if you need anything," he said, standing. He shook Kurt's hand and disappeared through the same door he entered. His assistant handed Kurt a piece of paper that had a list of DC's elite modeling agencies and their contact information. Kurt stuck the paper in his portfolio and left the office, excited and proud of himself.

Xx

"Sam, we need to talk," Kurt said with his arms folded.

"About what?" Sam asked as he gathering ingredients for a smoothie.

"If you want to know _my_ motivations for behaving a certain way, come to me," Kurt said. He was ready for an argument because of what Mercedes had told him happened between her and Sam.

"You don't need to have an attitude," Sam said.

"An attitude? Let me explain to you what is happening. Quinn is not sorry for using Finn. She's sorry it didn't work out. And she doesn't actually owe me an apology; she owes my brother an apology," Kurt spat, "and like everything she had done since she's been here, this is about you," he finished.

"How? She told me she felt left out. That doesn't have anything to do with me," Sam said confused. "She also knows it her fault. Why can't you believe she's being sincere?"

"Because she's not," Kurt answered.

"You don't know that for sure," Sam said.

"And you don't know that she's being sincere. And it's not worth losing what you have with Mercedes," Kurt said.

"It's not that serious. We had a little disagreement," Sam said.

"But it is Sam. Mercedes is really upset. You need to realize that to her it's bigger than that. You agreeing with and defending Crazy Quinn says that you are more into what Quinn thinks than what your girlfriend thinks," Kurt said, his judging you face firmly in place.

"Don't overreact Kurt," Sam said walking away. Quinn had overhead their conversation and was please to say the very least. Sam was going to come to her of his own volition and she couldn't be more happy. She only needed to bide her time.

Xx

Sam entered the phone room and sat down on the ultra comfy couch. He needed outside advice. He decided to call his best friend. Sam dialed and waited.

**"Go for Puck," his friend answered.**

**"Hey, it's me," Sam said.**

**"What's up?" Puck asked.**

**"Drama," Sam said simply.**

**"Vague much? What does that mean?" Puck asked.**

**"I had a fight with Mercedes," Sam said.**

**"So what? Couples fight all the time. Work it out so you can get back to the good stuff," Puck said, not seeing the problem.**

**"Not that simple, Puck," he said with an edge.**

**"Why not? Did you cheat?" his friend asked.**

**"No," Sam said getting angry.**

**"Does she think you cheated?" Puck asked.**

**"No! Puck, you're not helping."**

**"You're not telling me anything. Give me something. Damn man."**

**"I tried to help Quinn get back on the housemates good side. Apparently that makes me wrong," Sam explained.**

**"Quinn? The chick that go naked and got in your bed?" Puck questioned.**

**"She wasn't naked. She hand on her bra and panties," Sam corrected.**

**"Right," Puck deadpanned. "Why you helping the chick who trying to slide next to you in a spot that ain't empty?"**

**"It's not like that Puck," Sam told him.**

**"Not like that for you, Sam. You can't speak to what it's like for her. And I think ol' girl trying to play you," Puck said wisely.**

**"Everybody is not always up to something, Puck," Sam told his friend.**

**"Maybe not but this trick, she up to something. Look Sam, all I'm saying is look at her past actions and ask yourself if you honestly believe she's on the up and up. If you do, stick your neck out for her. If you don't and help her anyway, be prepared to only share her company," Puck advised.**

**"So I shouldn't help her?"**

**"I'm not saying that but before you burn bridges make sure that the chick who's been playing games ain't still playin'."**

**"You're right. Thanks man," Sam said.**

**"Anytime. Later bro," Puck said before he hung up.**

Sam sat in the phone room for a long time; thinking. He believed Quinn when she told him she felt left out; but why? He guessed that because she wasn't making it about them being together it was her being honest. It never occurred to him that she would play on his sense of fairness. He hoped that she had moved hon. He didn't see how using Kurt got her what she was supposedly after. So he took her at face value. Sam is slowing beginning to realize that face value doesn't matter if the person is being two faced. Sam went in search of Mercedes when he found her he pulled her into the confessional; the one place they could actually be alone.

_Mercedes and Sam Confessional_

_Sam: Before you say anything or storm out I want to say I'm sorry._

_Mercedes: Sorry for what Sam?_

_Sam: For making you think I value Quinn's opinion more than I do yours. I don't but I'd like to explain._

_Mercedes: I wish you would._

_Sam: When Quinn came to me about being left out of Kurt's job, I thought she was sincere. In my head, Kurt didn't help her get me so she wouldn't use him. I gave her the benefit of the doubt._

_Mercedes: But Sam you and her weren't speaking at the time. If she had really wanted to make a bridge to Kurt, she would have used Rachel. Her roommate, not the man she's being trying to land._

_Sam: I see that, now. I guess it just want us all to get along._

_Mercedes: I know but too much had happened. The best we can hope for civility._

_Sam: Yeah. Again, I'm sorry baby._

_Mercedes: I know. It's ok._

Mercedes and Sam exited the confessional and went to the cabana; and as Puck put it, got back to the good stuff.


	20. Getting Ready for the Go-See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter of this little story. I hope you're all still enjoying the drama. I'm not sure how much is left but I know I'm nearing the end. The Real World doesn't last forever.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **REVIEWS = LOVE!**

_Tina Confessional_

_I have had so much fun helping Kurt with his fashion show. I think it'd be something I could do for a job. I love dance but I'm not Mike and I don't have an obvious career as a dancer waiting for him like he does. But being a fashion stylist assistant has promise. I would get to travel, be an integral part of the fashion world without having to be a model or stylist. Kurt's go-see is later this month. And I have to admit I'm excited. Surrounded by male models. Yes, please._

_I don't know what happened but whatever it was, Sam stopped being an ass about everything._ _They are back in the cabana and Quinn doesn't seem quite so smug. She's still smug but I think that's just who and what she is a smug bitch._

Tina had the list of venues in her hand for Kurt to pick. She had gotten the list from Kai. She had hoped when she went to ask for it, he had it and she didn't have to talk to Quinn. Lucky for her he had the list and was happy to let Kurt use it for his go-see.

"Kurt, here is the list," Tina said joining Kurt in the warehouse of DC Soundz.

"Thanks T," he said smiling. "I have to finish the this sketch for the window before I look at that," he told her.

"Ok, I'm going back to the sales floor. Call me if you need me," Tina said leaving Kurt alone. A short while later, Danté told Tina and Mercedes to help Kurt with the window display. When the two girls joined Kurt, he was pulling down the black curtain that Kai allowed him to put up to block people from watching the changing of the window.

"Hey Kurt. What do you need us to do?" Mercedes asked.

"Take those clothes off those mannequins," Kurt said, pointing to a set of three mannequins.

"What's the theme this time?" Tina asked as she and Mercedes began to undress the mannequins.

"Celebrity," Kurt said as he placed props into the space in front of the window.

"Oh," Tina said as she watched him place a velvet rope into the window space.

"Mike and Sam are bringing more mannequins from the back and they along with one of the ones you guys have are going to be paparazzi, hounding out celebrity couple," Kurt explained.

"That's great!" Mercedes said as she watched Sam and Mike push out naked mannequins.

"Thanks, Cedes," Kurt said. He directed Mercedes and Tina to dress the paparazzi while he dressed the celebrity couple. While they were working Sam brought a box and set it down for them. When Mercedes opened it, she found realistic card board cameras. Se and Tina armed the paps with cameras and the press passes Kurt had made. They placed them on one side velvet rope and the couple on the other side. Kurt had made a back drop for one side of the window behind the couple that said DC Soundz with the store's logo. They were standing on a red carpet and when Tina and Mercedes stepped outside to look inside, they were impressed.

When Kurt pulled the partition that blocked the view of the store from the outside, the scene before them looked like the cover of a tabloid. He joined them outside and they waited for him to say something.

"Kurt, it look great," Tina said.

"Yeah, it's cool," Mercedes said.

"Thank you ladies but you know if Kai doesn't like it I have to come up with something else," Kurt reminded them.

"He'll love it. You made it look as if DC Soundz was having a huge star studded event. He'll love it!" Mercedes assured Kurt.

"And you used clothing from the store, which says we have celebrity styles inside, which boosts sales, which you know he'll like," Tina said.

"Maybe you're right. I'll go get him now," Kurt said. Tina and Mercedes went back to the front end before Kai saw them outside.

Kurt needn't have worried that Kai would be unhappy with the window. As it turned out, Mercedes was right. He loved it. After he gave Kurt his seal of approval, Kurt started to work on the fashion show go-see. He picked the venue and placed his calls to the modeling agencies. It excited him to no end to say he was calling form Derrick Robinson's office. Kurt checked the schedule and made sure it was a day that he, Rachel, Mercedes and Tina all had off. He needed them and Kai had been adamant about the show not interfering with their work.

When the roommates arrived home, Kurt pulled the three into the bedroom.

"Ladies next Tuesday is the go-see," Kurt said, "but I am faced with a dilemma," he told them.

"What's the problem?" Rachel asked.

"I need more help and Sam and Mike both have to work," Kurt said.

"Oh," the three girls said.

"Help with what?" Tina questioned.

"Signing in the models. I need at least two people and I only have Rachel," Kurt said.

"What are Tina and I going to be doing?" Mercedes asked.

"Interviewing with me," Kurt answered. "When the model first comes in he gives his name and agency and he presents his book. The next step is for him to stand in front of a blank wall while a Polaroid is taken. I need someone to take the photos. I want Rachel to do the sign in part," Kurt said.

"What about another girl from work?" Rachel suggested.

"I don't really know anyone else," Kurt said, "except Patrica and she's scheduled."

"Oh," they all said.

"What about Cray Cray Quinn?" Tina asked.

"I'm going to call you Cray Cray Tina if you ever say something like that again," Kurt said.

"Fine, I thought we were at the desperation phase of the conversation," Tina said shrugging.

"Not that desperate. Not ever," Kurt said seriously.

"Derrick Robinson doesn't have some intern he can loan you for a couple of hours?" Mercedes asked.

"That's a _good_ idea, Mercedes," he said, cutting his eyes at Tina.

"What? Everybody, including you, was thinking that you were going to have to ask Quinn," Tina said unapologetically.

"Shut up, Tina," Kurt said as he left the room to place his call. When he came back he told them that Derrick had offered him his high school intern but that she was devoted and not immature.

"So great, that's settled," Mercedes said.

"Yeah. Derricks's assistant said they would get us the materials we need," Kurt smiled.

"What materials?" Rachel asked.

"The computer that you use for sign-ins. There are specific thing they want to know. So you'll get to use their form and then he said the three of us will get tablets that Rachel can send the information to and the intern will take a digital shot so we can see who the name goes with before we see them," Kurt explained.

"Oh, then why the Polaroids?" Mercedes inquired.

"They made hard copies of sign-ins and they attach them to the file," Kurt said.

"Cool, I'm getting excited Kurt," Mercedes said.

"What time is the go-see, Kurt?" Tina asked.

"It's from 3pm to 5pm," he said. "but now I have to go start dinner," he said before he left the girls.

"Sam and Mike get off at 3," Rachel said.

"So?" Tina and Mercedes said.

"So, they should come to the go-see," Rachel said.

"No, they're not professionals and neither of them have a book," Mercedes told her.

"Technically, Mike has a one. He needs it when he goes on auditions," Tina admitted.

"It takes a few hours to get some test shots done," Rachel said "Sam should do it. You know he looks good enough," she finished.

"Only if he wants to. I'm not going to force him," Mercedes said.

_Sam Confessional_

_Mercedes, Rachel and Tina think Mike and I should go to Kurt's model audition. Mike ask if the call was open, whatever that means, and Tina said yes, then he agreed. What do I know about modeling? Mercedes said she'd go with me to get test shots. It's a paying job and I don't really have an unfair advantage since that Derrick guy get the final say. Why the hell not? What's the worst thing that could happen?_


	21. It's a Zip Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! I know you are shocked to see an update so fast but don't look a gift horse in the mouth, I say. Let me know what you think about the update. And don't worry, Ms. Cray is coming back. That kind of cray doesn't just fade away! Love you guys!**
> 
> **COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!**
> 
> **  
> _Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Lady Gaga, Edge of Glory, Derrick Robinson and his fashion line FashIN are mine though._  
>  **

_Kurt Confessional_

_I'm about to have a stroke. With my job at DC Soundz and then with this fashion show. Oh my Gaga, the stress. But I'm loving every minute of it. Doing this let's me know that fashion is my calling. The best part, members of Derricks website get to stream the show for free so Blaine and my family get to see my work. You know, and the other people who may want to hire me! But the go-see is in a few days and we are ready to do this. I have a meeting with Derrick later today about the show. I'm so excited!_

Kurt entered Derrick's office and the receptionist waved him through. Kurt found Derrick in a flurry of activity. He waited for him to finish speaking before he announced himself.

"Hi, Derrick," Kurt said.

"Oh, Kurt. Right, we got a meeting. It's about the show," Derrick said. Kurt panicked. He thought he was about to be fired. "I was thinking that I don't want to play recorded music or use strictly a DJ. I want live performers. What do you think?" he finished, not noticing Kurt's momentary panic.

"I think that's great. Are you putting the performers on the runway or on a separate stage?" Kurt asked.

"A separate stage. I don't want a performer taking away from the models," Derrick said.

"Ok but if you book a "hot" artist, people may watch them put on a concert more than they watch the runway, which defeats the purpose," Kurt pointed out.

"True, true. Ok, so I gotta find me an artist that's spectacular but unknown," Derrick said. Kurt's mind immediately leapt to Mercedes; but he wasn't sure how to mention her.

"Derrick, I have a friend who is majoring in music performance. She is phenomenal. Tears-in-your-eyes great and she can sing all genres," Kurt said hoping he hadn't overstepped.

"I'm going to need to hear her," Derrick said.

"Ok. Where and when?" Kurt asked.

"Ask him," Derrick said pointing to this assistant.

"Ok," Kurt said turning to his assistant, who was looking intently at a tablet.

"Two days from today, 7pm, here. Bring your own music," He said before he turned away.

"Thanks," Kurt said as he exited the office.

_Mercedes Confessional_

_AAAH! Kurt got me an audition for the fashion show! It's in two days and I'm lost. I don't know what to sing. Not a clue. Clearly not a ballad but then again that shows my range. It's so nerve wracking, trying to pick a song. As soon I pick one I can get to rehearsing. AAAH!_

Sam watched Mercedes pace from one end of the room to the next for the better part of an hour.

"Mercy, stop! What's wrong?" he asked, gripping her shoulders.

"Move Sam! I'm thinking!" she said as she eased from his hands and resumed pacing.

"Thinking about what?" he asked.

"My audition song," she said, not stopping her pacing.

"Why not sing the song you sang to get into school?" Sam suggested.

"You don't think I thought of that? No, I can't use a soul classic for this audition," Mercedes said with a frown.

"Oh," Sam said. He thought it was a brilliant idea. "Did you ask Rachel for suggestions?" Sam asked. Mercedes' scowl told him how stupid his new idea was.

"I love Rachel but a Broadway song is not what I need," Mercedes said.

"Oh right," Sam said sheepishly. "I'm only trying to be helpful. You helped me not to be a stiff loser for the shots for my book," he said.

"Sam, I know. I appreciate it. I do and any suggestion is welcomed," she said smiling but still pacing. Sam joined her pacing as they both thought of songs for her to sing. After another hour, Mercedes was ready to tell Kurt to cancel her audition because she couldn't come up with a good song. She know that song choice was an important as a good audition. It was what made your audition simply good or pushed it into great. None of the songs she and Sam had come up with would make the audition great.

"Maybe we're going about this wrong," Sam said, stopping mid-stride.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked.

"Stop trying to think of songs that fit the theme of the show. Let's just think of a song that highlights and showcases your natural ability," Sam said.

"Ok. Any suggestions?" she asked.

"Nope, but let's keep walking," he said resuming their redundant trek along the length of the living room.

Sam and Mercedes took a break to get a drink; while they were in the kitchen, Kurt entered his earbuds in and he was humming. Sam and Mercedes looked at each other and grinned. Kurt had found the perfect song. Mercedes hugged Kurt and he returned her embrace but he was surprised.

"What was that for?" he asked removing his earbuds.

"Because you're brilliant and I love you," Mercedes said exiting the kitchen, Sam behind her.

"Well, I love you too," Kurt said to an empty kitchen.

* * *

Mercedes found herself sitting in Derrick Robinson's stylish outer office, waiting to be allowed in. she had left home not at all nervous but now? Now her butterflies were threatening to choke her. She gripped the zip drive, with the remixed version that Dante had done for her, tightly in her hand. The receptionist told her to go in and Mercedes took a deep breath and entered the office.

"Hey, I'm Derrick. You must be Kurt's friend," he said with a smile.

"Yes, I'm Mercedes. Thank you for the opportunity," she said returning his smile.

"Where's your music?" the man in the corner asked.

"Here," Mercedes said showing him the zip drive. He took it and looked at her. "It's a zip drive," she said.

"Clearly," he deadpanned.

"I'm sorry. Is there a problem?" Mercedes asked, looking at Derrick who shrugged.

"When I told Kurt to tell you to bring music I assumed you'd do better than this," he said snootily.

"Did you want me to bring a boombox? It's unprofessional to do that. Proper industry standards say a CD or a zip drive is acceptable to bring to an audition. Plug it in, open the file and play it in your default media player," Mercedes said irritated. Derrick laughed loudly and held his hand out for the zip drive. His embarrassed assistant dropped it into his hand and moved back to the corner he previously occupied.

Mercedes had chosen _Lady Gaga's Edge of Glory._ She'd asked Dante if he could put it over a hip-hop beat to mix the song up a little bit. He had done a great job and to Mercedes it sounded like a whole new song. She waited for Derrick to start the song and when he did, Mercedes entered into full diva mode.

When she belted out the final note of the song, Derrick started clapping.

"Girl, yes! Yes please! That was great. I need you for the show. What do you need?" he asked.

"Um, do you want a band or DJ?" she asked.

"DJ, do you have one?" he asked.

"Yes. Can I have back-up singers?" she asked.

"Yes; how many?" he questioned.

"Two and I already have them," she said thinking about Rachel and Tina. "What about a set list?" she asked.

"I will get it to you. I have to get rights to the songs we use," he told her.

"Ok, thank you so much!" she said going to shake his hand.

"No, thank you. I'm the winner here. Look for you contract to arrive at your house in a day or two," he told her.

"Thanks again," she said as she took her zip drive and practically skipped from Derrick's office.


	22. Cookie Cutter Abercrombie Types

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey! So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the support in reviews and PMs. But I'm finished with that unpleasantness. Remember I said that Ms. Cray was coming back. Well, she is back but her plan won't fully unfold until the next chapter. It's kind of a brilliant plan but crazy people are usually two things: super strong and super smart. So it makes sense. I know you guys will be guessing what she is going to do and you'll probably be right but the extra twist is what I think makes it truly cray cray! I was going to redeem Quinn but the crazy is too good and fun to write. So she's crazy for the duration. Oh well. Anyway, enjoy!**
> 
> **REVIEWS = LOVE!**
> 
> **  
> _Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following: Abercrombie and Fitch, Lady Gaga, Beyonce, Rihanna, Madonna, Taylor Swift, Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Hilary Duff, Demi Lovato or Katy Perry. I also do NOT own their songs. I wish I owned a fraction of the things any of the above listed own but alas I am a lowly, broke fanfiction author who can't afford a lawsuit._  
>  **

_Sam Confessional_

_I had no idea what to expect going to that model audition, go-see, thing. Go see what? I don't know. Anyway, I knew it was for dudes so I thought it would be a chance to meet new people, maybe make some friends. I had no ides it was really like Zoolander. Apparently, males models hate each other. Huh, who knew? I certainly didn't. Mike did of course but his ass forgot to mention it. A lot of these guys are bitches. When they found out that Mike and I didn't come form an agency they treated us like dirt and laughed. One dude told me to run along because no walk-in off the street was going to beat a model with an agent. He was trying to intimidate me but he was wearing eyeliner and not in the cool way, in the I'm-wearing-make-up way. Whatever! We'll just see who gets a call, make-up boy._

* * *

Mike and Sam walked into the go-see to the sight of more male models than they'd ever seen. They made their way to the sign-in table. Rachel was sitting there. She didn't look up.

"Name," she asked.

"Mike," he said.

"Oh Mike, hi, I'm sorry," she apologized when she looked up.

"It's cool. Here is my book," he said handing her his portfolio.

"Thanks," she said putting it in a pile with a tab with his name on it. She finished filling out the form on her laptop then she directed Mike to the wall to have his picture taken. He stood patiently then took a seat. Rachel looked to Sam next.

"Hey Tinkerbell," he said handing her his newly acquired book.

"Hey Sam. Thanks," she said placing his book atop Mike's in the pile. She filled out the form and pointed to a blank wall. Sam followed her hand and stood still.

"Hi," the young girl said.

"Hi," he responded, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do," he said sheepishly.

"Nothing. Just stand there," she said holding up her tablet to snap a picture. "Turn to the left," she instructed and snapped when he turned. "Now, the right," and again she snapped. "Ok, face forward again," she said. She took a forth and final picture with a Polaroid camera. She affixed the photo to a piece of paper she grabbed from a nearby printer. "Thank you," she said dismissing Sam. He took a seat between Mike and another guy who looked his age.

"Hi. I'm Sam," Sam said in a friendly tone.

"So?" the guy answered.

"So, what's your name?" Sam asked perplexed by the guy's attitude.

"Perry but don't worry. Soon everyone will know my name. I'm going to be the next male supermodel," he said cockily.

"Congratulations, I guess," Sam said.

"What agency are you and your friend with?" Perry asked. "I'm with Elite," he told Sam.

"Oh, we're not with an agency," Sam told him. Perry looked down his nose at Sam. He shook his head and looked at Sam with pity. Sam didn't know what the look was about.

"You do know you can't get this job, right?" Perry said haughtily.

"Why not?" Sam asked looking around the room. He knew he had never modeled before but he and Mike were as good looking as anyone in the room.

"Because no reputable fashion house is going to hire some stray who wandered in off the street," Perry said laughing coldly.

"Ok bitch. We'll see," Sam said confidently. He wasn't sure that he or Mike would get picked but he knew that Kurt would not want that dick Perry anywhere around; bad vibes and all that.

* * *

Kurt, Mercedes and Tina sat behind a folding table with the envious task of choosing male models. They'd seen about a hundred and with a few exceptions they'd only seen what seemed like the same guy. Kurt put his head on the table as Mercedes dismissed the latest model. Tina rubbed his back reassuringly.

"I never thought I'd say this but I grow tired of looking at these men," Kurt said raising his head a fraction.

"Me too," Mercedes agreed.

"Yeah, they are all the same," Tina said.

"With the exception of those four tattooed guys from earlier. They have all been cookie cutter Abercrombie types," Kurt said.

"How many do you need?" Tina asked.

"Ten," Kurt said.

"Oh wow," Tina said.

"Yeah and I can't take back only ten options. I need at least fifteen choices for Derrick to see. I can have my ten favorites and even show them to him but ultimately the decision is not mine," Kurt told them.

"Ok, then let's get back to it and try to be a little less picky," Mercedes suggested.

_Kurt Confessional_

_Running my first go-see was an experience. I did not realize that all male models look basically the same. It was disheartening. There were, of course, bright spots. Sam and Mike being two of them. I put both of them on my list of ten. Hopefully he takes my choices into account when he makes his final decision. My meeting with him is tomorrow and then we start to finalize. I am so proud of Mercedes. I knew Derrick would love her. She has the best voice and she is the perfect choice._

_Everyone in the house is involved in the fashion show some way, except Quinn. I mean, Sam and Mike aren't technically involved in the show yet but I think Derrick will pick them. So that brings me back to Quinn. I hope I'm not making a mistake by not including her. I don't want her to act out because she's being left out but it is her own fault._

* * *

Quinn entered the house alone. She had gone to work with Sam and Mike but they told her to talk the car home, they had plans. She had taken the keys and not given it another thought. When she realized the house was empty, she was excited to be alone. She made herself a salad and made a few phone calls. Then she put her bikini on and laid out by the pool. She wondered where everyone was. She didn't really care but she was curious.

Hours later, she hear her roommates laughing in the living room. She joined them and none of them except Mike even acknowledged her presence. She sat in a chair and listened to them talk. She quickly figured out that they had all come from the same place. She assumed it was something to do with the fashion show. She was insanely jealous to not be included. It didn't matter that she had no desire to help. She felt that Kurt should have given her the opportunity to turn him down. It hurt her the most that Sam hadn't spoken to her in weeks. She didn't understand but their time in DC was winding down and she decided that drastic measure were needed. She didn't have a plan but she'd come up with on; she was sure of it.

The next day, Quinn answered the door and was handed an envelope with Mercedes' name on the outside. She figured her time had come and she opened the package. Inside were three contracts. One for Mercedes, to provide music for that fashion show and the other two were for unnamed back-up singers, who Quinn assumed were Tina and Rachel. Quinn was about to throw them away when Sam came out of the phone room.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to the envelope that Quinn had luckily returned the papers to.

"I don't know. It came for Mercedes," Quinn said.

"Oh, I'll take it to her," he said reaching for the parcel.

"I've got it. I'm capable of delivering a simple letter, Sam," Quinn huffed.

"I know. That's not what I was saying," he said.

"Then what were you saying?" she asked.

"That you wouldn't. It's not a secret you don't like Mercy," Sam said not noticing Quinn's cringe when he called her Mercy.

"I'm not petty, Sam! This could be about anything. It could be from home, like bad news or from someone else and good news. Just because Mercedes and I haven't always gotten along doesn't mean I'm going to tamper with her thing," Quinn said indignant; no matter she was about to toss the entire thing into the trash.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Quinn," he said.

"It's fine. I understand," she said walking away from Sam in search of Mercedes.

* * *

Kurt exited Derrick's office with the list of models he was responsible for contacting. Sam and Mike were on the list. He also had the list of songs for Mercedes. He and Derrick had debated the songs until they finally had a list they could be happy about. Kurt found Mike and Sam in the living room.

"Congratulations! You two have been chosen to be urban dwellers in Derrick's show," Kurt announced.

"Awesome," Sam said fist pumping in the air.

"Cool," Mike said with a wide smile.

"I have to call the others but I'll get you a schedule of fittings and rehearsals," Kurt told them as he turned.

"Kurt, did a dude named Perry get selected?" Sam asked. Kurt looked at his list and shook his head no. "Awesome," Sam said smiling.

Kurt gave Tina the list of models and she entered the phone room to make the calls. When she exited Mercedes was looking at the list of songs from Derrick.

"These are good songs, Kurt," Mercedes said handing Tina the list.

" _Diamonds, Edge of Glory, Upgrade You, Rude Boy, Vogue,"_ Tina read aloud.

"What is that?" Rachel asked entering the room.

"The song list for the show," Tina said handing the list to her.

" _Trouble, Can't be Tamed, Love You Like a Love Song, With Love, Get Me Bodied, Get Back and Roar._ I don't know all of these songs," Rachel said.

"That's ok. I have to get Dante this list that he can remix the songs and mix them together so they flow seamlessly," Mercedes said.

"I'm going to start printing our lyrics," Tina said.

"Ok, thank, T. I'm going to take this list to Dante so he can have a hard copy. I'll be back," Mercedes said.

Mercedes got to DC Soundz and she found Dante in the office.

"Hey Dante," she said.

"Hey Mercedes. What's up?" he asked.

"I got the song list," she told him handing him a copy.

"Cool, cool. So I just need to have seven more strokes of genius because Queen Bey and RiRi don't need my help and I already did the Gaga song," he said looking at the list with a laugh.

"How long is it going to take?" she asked. "We need to start rehearsing," she reminded him.

"You can already rehearse to _Edge of Glory_ and the Bey and RiRi songs. Any change I make to them won't effect the flow of the tracks. That's five songs and then when I get a song done I'll shoot it to you in an email. Then when they're done I will put them on a zip drive and you can rehearse them all together," Dante told her.

"Ok, seems fair," Mercedes said. She exited the office and ran directly into Omari.

"Hi, Mercy. Miss me?" Omari said.

"No, move," she said pushing past him.

"Girl stop! You need to stop!" he said.

"Stop what?" she asked confused.

"Fighting your feelings for me," he said plainly.

"I'm not fighting anything. I do have feelings for you," she said.

"I know you do. I wish you'd just embrace them," he said.

"But I do Omari; wholeheartedly. My disdain and rage and my overwhelming irritation for your very presence are the feelings I have you," Mercedes said. Omari stood with his mouth gaping. He was truly surprised at her declaration. She turned and left the store.

Neither of them saw Quinn; standing around the corner listening to their conversation, her phone recording them. She smiled to herself knowing exactly what she was going to do next.


	23. Anonymous Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! So Quinn strikes in this chapter and she is subtle and quite possibly brilliant. Again, not sure how much longer this is going to be but I'm going to try hard to tie up the loose ends but Quinn is going to get her way for a little while. Maybe another chapter and a half so prepare to be disgusted with her. She will earn all of your ire and disdain. Don't worry though because it's Samcedes and their love will always triumph over crazy. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter. Enjoy!**
> 
> **COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!**
> 
> **ProTIP: When reading Link, see Charlie Hunnam as Jax from SoA.**

_Mike Confessional_

_We have been so busy with the fashion show and then the concerts. We made it through the Mya one with no problem but the next ones are going to be harder because of the fashion show. But we're hard working; it will be hard but we'll get it done. The house had been relatively peaceful. I don't know if that's good or bad. Are things finally cool or is this just the calm before the storm?_

The roommates woke up Saturday morning the day after the _Mya_ show, tired but in good spirits. The show had gone well despite the fact that they hadn't paid that much attention to it, at least not as much as they others. Kai had been happy and that was all they cared about. None of them had anything to drink the night before. They needed to be completely alert. Kai had allowed them the day off to go to the first official rehearsal for the FashIn show and they were excited and nervous.

Quinn still had to work but it wasn't their concern how she got there. They all piled into their SUV and went to the garment district. Derrick was waiting for Kurt when they arrived. He handed him a clipboard as soon as he saw him.

"Here, handle all this," he said waving his arms at the chaos going on around him. "I got fittings to do. You two with me," he said pointing at Mike and Sam.

Kurt flew into action as Derrick disappeared to the back part of the huge warehouse space they were using. He found the DJ Derrick had hired, introduced Mercedes to him and left them to their own devices in another section of the warehouse which would double as the performance space. The next thing he did was instruct the decorators on the specifics of the set he had designed. He had to pink himself a couple time to make sure everything was real. That he was actually the one styling a Derrick Robinson show.

* * *

Mercedes and DJ Flash did not get off on the right foot. He blatantly refused to use the flash drive.

"Just five me the list of songs. I can mix them. You follow along," he said.

"No. the songs re mixed in a certain way. The way that they need to be for the show," Mercedes said.

"I'll decide what songs go where. Give me the list," he said making grabby hands.

"No, I'm not going to be able to do that. Just play the damn zip drive," Mercedes said getting angry.

"I'm in the business of taking order form unsigned artists," DJ Flash told Mercedes nastily.

"That's okay because I'm not in the business of taking orders form mediocre DJs," she said, her divatude showing.

* * *

Tina and Rachel pulled Mercedes away before their argument disintegrated into name calling. Tina left Mercedes with Rachel and went in search of Kurt.

"Kurt, we have a problem," Tina said coming to stand beside him in front of the runway.

"What now?" Kurt said referring to the myriad of problems he already had.

"The DJ won't cooperate. He won't play the zip drive from Danté," Tina told him.

"Ok, I can fix this. Let's go," Kurt said turning from the runway.

"Is there a problem?" Kurt asked as he came to stand in from of DJ Flash.

"Yes actually but I don't y deal with your boss. So go get him," DJ Flash dismissed Kurt rudely.

"No, no, you're confused. This part of the show belongs to me. You deal with me. What is your problem?" Kurt asked his eyes boring into him.

"Fine. It's beneath my skill level to play some playlist that some unsigned chick put together on iTunes," DJ Flash said.

"Ok but you should asked questions before you make a fool of yourself," Kurt told him. Seeing Flash's confusion he decided to clear things up for him. "Mercedes didn't pick the songs, Derrick and I did. Derrick also picked Mercedes to sing these songs. The zip drive you refuse to play are the remixed list of songs that Derrick gave her," Kurt told him, "so in conclusion play the zip drive!" Kurt said tightly.

"Oh, I didn't know," DJ Flash said lamely.

"Right and next time you won't assume you are superior to everyone and everything and get clarification," Kurt said before he went to solve the next crisis.

Flash put his hand out for the zip drive and Mercedes dropped it into his hand, a smug smile on her face.

* * *

Sam looked at himself in the full length mirror. He wasn't sure about it. He still had on his own clothes but they had fixed his hair and made his face look dirty. He looked over at Mike and he looked the same. Sam didn't understand the concept and he didn't get what messy hair and a dirty face had to do with a fashion line; especially on Kurt was into.

Sam saw Derrick coming to inspect them and he wondered what he would he would say. He actually didn't say anything. He nodded to the girl who had worked on Sam. Sam watched her write something down then he herded him from the chair to stand with the other urban dwellers. Sam was going to make conversation but he remembered the go-see and kept to himself. He was surprised when a guy that was not Mike said hello.

"Hey," the tattooed guy said.

"Hey," Sam said.

"I'm Link," he said.

"Sam," he responded. "So now it's ok to talk to people?" Sam asked confused.

"What does that mean?" Link asked.

"At the go-see, dudes were rude for no reason," Sam said.

"Oh a lot of dudes don't want to talk to others because it's like fraternizing with the enemy. Don't take it personally," Link said.

"Oh. I've never done this before so I didn't know," Sam told him.

"Cool. Do you want to be a model?" Link asked.

"No, I'm studying to be a graphic artist. This is a way to make some cash," Sam said.

"I see," Link said nodding in understanding.

"Are you a professional model?" Sam asked.

"I guess. When I'm not tattooing then I'm modeling," he told him.

"Ok cool," Sam said liking the tattooed man.

* * *

The six roommates had a grueling but rewarding day. They stopped and had dinner at a small Italian restaurant before they went home. None of them picked up or even thought to grab Quinn's dinner. They assumed she'd eaten. They were glad the next day was Sunday so they could refuel and get ready for another demanding week. There was no hanging out. They all just went to bed.

* * *

Quinn had been mad all day. She was almost late for work but she made it with a few minutes to spare. She wasn't aware that her roommates had received the day off. None of them had mentioned it to her, not that they would.

Quinn had the opportunity to put her new plan into action. She emailed the soundbite to herself then downloaded it. She cut the piece of audio to only have the part where Mercedes told Omari she had feelings for him. She saved the file on a zip drive then left the house; zip in her pocket. She returned zipless, her roommates still not home, her mood dramatically lifted.

A few days later Sam opened the door to find a guy standing there an envelop in his hands.

"I'm looking for Sam," the guy said.

"I'm Sam," he said.

"This is for you," he said handing him the package. "Sign here," he said. Sam signed and shut the door. He opened the envelop and turned it upside down. Two things fell out; a note an a zip drive. Before he looked at either he assumed it was something dirty from Puck. He looked at the note and his brow furrowed. It only said,

_**Sam** _

_**I thought you should hear this. I'm so sorry.** _

_**A friend** _

He turned the zip drive over in his hands. It wasn't labeled. He put it into his computer and it was revealed to have only one audio file. He opened the file and listened. His face filled with shock, rage and hurt as he listened to the file repeatedly.

**"Hi Mercy," Omari's voice said.**

**"No, move," Mercedes' voice answered.**

**"Girl stop! You need to stop!" he said.**

**"Stop what?" she asked confused.**

**"Fighting your feelings for me," Omari answered.**

**"I'm not fighting anything. I do have feeling for you," she said.**

Sam rewound and replayed that section over and over. He couldn't' believe what he was hearing.

**"I know you do. I wish you'd just embrace them," he told her.**

**"But I do embrace them; wholeheartedly," Mercedes said and the audio** **ended.**

Sam sat looking at the computer screen for a long time. He wasn't sure what to do next. He was hurt and he was confused and finally he was angry.

"Mercedes! Mercedes!" Sam yelled. Mercedes entered the room.

"Sam, why are you yelling?" she asked.

"Come sit down and explain this," Sam said pulling the desk chair out for her. She sat down and pressed play. She heard Omari and herself but she was confused. That wasn't the conversation in it's entirety.

"Sam, where did you get this?" Mercedes asked.

"Why does that matter? Did you say those things to him?" Sam asked.

"Yes but..." Mercedes started.

"No buts. If you said it we have nothing to say," Sam told her.

"Wait Sam. You don't understand," Mercedes said trying to reason with him.

"No! You're a liar! You've been lying to me! This whole time I thought we had something special but apparently I was wrong," Sam said hurt evident in his voice.

"Sammy way. Listen to me, please!" Mercedes pleaded, tears springing to her eyes.

"Stop with the tears. You clearly don't mean them. I can't believe I was so stupid. Get away from me," he said coldly as he watched Mercedes reach for him. Her arm stopped midway to him and she burst into tears. He left her standing there as she slammed from the house.

_Sam Confessional_

_I can't believe I was so stupid. I should have known better. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. The defense of him in the past should have tipped me off. Now I look like a fool and Mercedes and Omari are laughing at me. I'm such a loser. How did I not see it?_ _How did she not see how much I care, **cared,** about her? Maybe she did see how I care and that's why she played me. I didn't think she was that person but what do I know? I don't actually know her that well. And of course somehow this is my fault. Her friends blame me. They keep telling me to hear her out. Why? She confirmed it was her voice on the audio file. She even confirmed that she said those things. What does she need to explain? How she played me for weeks or why? No thanks. I'm not interest in hearing any of her lies._

Kurt found Mercedes in tears standing exactly where Sam left her. She couldn't or wouldn't talk; all she could do was point to the computer. Kurt sat at the desk and listened to the file. When it was over he looked to her for an explanation.

"Mercedes?" Kurt asked.

"Omari and I are nothing! That conversation has been tampered with. The part where I tell him he only inspires rage and disdain in me were left out," Mercedes said.

"Did you tell Sam that?" Kurt asked.

"No, he didn't give me a chance," she said.

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, how would you feel if you heard Blaine say he had feelings for someone else? He is very hurt. He doesn't want to hear my voice much less my explanation," Mercedes said teary eyed.

"Don't worry, Mercedes. We will figure this out. We'll fix it," Kurt said as he led a sobbing Mercedes to their bedroom.

_Kurt, Tina and Rachel Confessional_

_K: Quinn did this!_

_T: I know it!_

_R: I agree but we can't prove it._

_K: That aside, I'm not that please with Sam either._

_R: Why Kurt? He's the victim just like Mercedes._

_T: Yeah, come on Kurt. We're Mercedes' friends too but you can't just blame him because he's upset._

_K: Um what? I'm not happy with Sam because he keeps letting his trust issues run him. He is well aware of the malignant force trying to break them up and yet he automatically jumps to conclusions. He didn't even give her an opportunity to explain. I will remind the two of you that this is not the first time his faith in Mercy has been tried and he had failed to show any either time. So no, Sam is on my list right along with Ms. Cray._

_T: I didn't think of it that way. Mike told me that Sam is sad and so hurt and I guess I couldn't see past that._

_R: Yeah but Kurt's right. If he had stopped for one minute she could've told him about the real conversation and they could spend their time trying to figure out who did this. Maybe we should just stay out of it! Let them work it out._

_K: I would agree except because he won't speak to her they aren't going to work anything out. We need to think of something._

_T: I'll talk to Mike and maybe since he's the only one Sam is talking to he can make him see reason._

Tina joined Mike in the living room later that evening. She snuggled next to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said leaning down to kiss her.

"How's Sam?" she asked.

"The same. He's hurt and sad. How's Mercedes?" Mike responded.

"Same as Sam," Tina told him.

"Oh," he said.

"What do you mean oh?" Tina asked, looking up at him.

"I thought you would say guilty. If she felt bad about what she'd done maybe they could talk and try to work things out," Mike told her.

"Guilty for what? She didn't do anything wrong," Tina said leaning away from Mike.

"How can you say that? You heard the file. It was clearly Mercedes. She admitted it. Don't let your friendship with her blind you to what's right and wrong," Mike said.

"Oh you mean like you're doing with Sam?" Tina said loudly rising to her feet.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mike asked raising his voice as well.

"It means that you and Sam should pull your heads out of your asses and look at the situation clearly. Stop laying blame! It's not helping especially when you're blaming the wrong person!" Tina yelled.

"You can't possibly mean Sam! He's the victim here! He's been used for months! You can't be defending any of that. If you are then I don't know you at all!" Mike yelled back.

"Oh my God, please stop! I'm the one who doesn't know you! Since when did you hear one side of a situation and then determine it was gospel. Before you decide what you _think_ Mercedes should be doing, you might want to hear her side of things. Then instead of co-signing Sam's bullshit you can make an informed opinion!" Tina said before she stormed off.

* * *

"Sam, are you ok?" Quinn asked as she joined him outside.

"I'm fine," he said tightly.

"Are you sure? What's going on?" she asked feigning ignorance of the situation.

"What?" Sam asked.

"The tension in the house," Quinn said.

"Oh, I guess no one told you,' Sam said as the realization dawned on him that no one would have told Quinn.

"Told me what?" Quinn asked.

"That Mercedes and I are having a huge fight," Sam said.

"Did you break up?" Quinn asked keeping her face indifferent.

"No, I don't know, yes," Sam shrugged.

"Oh," Quinn said confused and disappointed. "What happened?" she asked.

"Mercedes has been lying to me the entire time we've been together. She apparently has feeling for Omari," Sam said.

"Omari from work?" Quinn asked. Sam nodded. "How do you know that? Everyone knows he likes her. Just because he told you that doesn't make it true," Quinn said impressed that she could sound as if she was on Sam and Mercedes' side in this.

"He didn't tell me. I heard it with my own ears," Sam said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sam," Quinn said fighting back a smile as she patted his hand comfortingly. "But I warned you," she said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I told you dating in the house could cause a problem if you broke up and here we are; problem in the house," she said.

"No, you said dating Mercedes. You didn't say anything about you. Quinn, I really don't want or need to hear your "I told you so"," Sam said to her. Quinn could see and feel the sadness radiating from him. All she could think was that it was the perfect time to move in on him but she knew she had to be careful.

"You're right, Sam. I'm sorry. I know how you feel about her. I'm sorry she hurt you this way. If you want to talk, I'm here for you," Quinn said.

"Quinn, I'm not looking to hook up," Sam said sternly.

"No, of course not! I hope you know in spite of everything, I consider us friends and I just want to be here for you," she said hoping he believe her lie.

"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Thank you for the support. I really appreciate it," Sam said hugging Quinn before he went inside.

_Quinn Confessional_

_Thing are going better than I could have imagined. Sam and Mercedes aren't doing well. Their relationship is deteriorating quickly and there isn't a thing anyone can do. I knew anonymous delivery was the way to go. There is absolutely no way to trace it to me. I paid cash and didn't leave a return address. I didn't intend for the rest of them to take sides but since they have it makes things better. All the fighting mean no one is listening and any chance to figure things out is lost. Mike and Tina are fighting as well, again unintentional but great; for me at least._

_With the two of them not talking, Sam's only connection to Mercedes is cut off meaning the only friends Sam has in the house are Mike and me. And I plan to make myself super available to talk and comfort him. While never letting him forget that Mercedes is cheating lair. Doesn't matter to me that it's not true. Sam and I are perfect together and by the end, he will see it and wonder what he ever saw in her._


	24. Step into Adulthood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey! This chapter is a bit of filler. Sam is still being ridiculous and Quinn is still being Quinn. The next chapter though is the fashion show and then Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel will be free to handle the situation. Not violently though even if she deserves it. we don't want anyone kicked out of the house. We get a closer look at Sam's new friend and Puck will show up. I'm looking forward to writing it.**   
>  **Enjoy this chapter!**   
>  **REVIEWS = LOVE!**

_Mercedes Confessional_

_I can't believe Sam! He wouldn't and won't let me explain. He's so stubborn but I am done crying. I have never been untrustworthy and all I have ever done is trust him. It would've have been nice to receive the same courtesy. I guess in his mind I didn't warrant that so I don't even know what that means. I don't know where we stand because he won't talk to me. He really needs to grow up. I want to handle this in an adult manner and figure out who set me up but Sam, no, he want he want to blame me and walk around like a victim. I am no victim; I gots no time for that!_

_Tina and Mike are fighting because Mike took Sam's side. I expected him to side with his friend but I didn't think he'd let it interfere with him and Tina. I feel bad about that. I wish they'd just agree to disagree. Kurt thinks Quinn did this and while I don't disagree, I can't prove it. If I accuse her Sam will probably say I'm using Quinn as a scapegoat. . She probably did this and if I ever find out for sure, she will not like it. I promised her one time before to snatch her bald; I will make good on that promise._

"Mike, can I talk to you?" Mercedes asked the lithe Asian man.

"I guess," Mike answered. He didn't actually have anything to say to her but he didn't want to be rude.

"Thanks," she said as she sat down. "I'm sorry you and Tina are fighting," Mercedes started and Mike nodded his thanks. Mercedes continued without acknowledging his thank you, "I know you think I should apologize. I'm not going to do that because I didn't do anything wrong. I'm allowed to have conversations with people and if either of you had listened to me, you would have know that the conversation Sam heard has been tampered with."

"Tampered with? Mercedes, that's weak," Mike said rolling his eyes.

"Weak? No Mike, it's not weak; it's the truth," Mercedes said getting angry.

"Mercedes, no one is tampering with conversations," Mike said dismissively.

"Why not? Someone recorded it in the first place, but they left out the part where I told Omari the feelings I feel for him are rage and disdain. They only kept the part that make me look bad. Who do we know who would do that?" Mercedes asked. "If I was lying to Sam, I would have _never_ admitted that that was my voice. The reason I did was because I thought he would let me explain. He didn't and well here we are," Mercedes finished.

Mike was confused. Mercedes story made perfect sense. He realized that maybe Sam jumped the gun and that he, Mike, had probably aided in the situation being where it was currently.

"You think Crazy Quinn did this?" Mike asked.

"That's the theory but with no proof, I can't really say anything," Mercedes said.

"Mercedes, I'm sorry. It didn't even occur to me, I guess because the idea that people doctor conversations in real life is absurd, but I guess it really is the only thing that makes sense," he conceded.

"Thanks Mike. Now make up Tina," Mercedes said smiled. Mike hugged her and went in search of Tina. After he made up with her, begged for her forgiveness, he had to decide what to do about Sam. He knew that if he told Sam he talk to Mercedes, Sam would only tell him that he had fallen for her lies. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Hey Mike," Sam said entering their joint room.

"Hey Sam. Tina and I made up," Mike told him.

"Oh, good. You two shouldn't have been fighting anyway," Sam said plopping down on his bed.

"Yeah I know. We decided that we'd each support who we support and not fight about it," Mike told him.

"That's very adult of you," Sam said impressed.

"We are adults though, Sam," Mike said.

"I know. What's your point?" Sam asked.

"My point is, when are you going to step into adulthood with me?" Mike asked pointedly.

"Meaning?" Sam said testily.

"Meaning, when are you going to talk to Mercedes?" Mike asked.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"Because you won't speak to her to even break-up with her. The two of you are suspended in a relationship limbo," Mike told him.

"Mercedes broke up with me when he started messing with Omari," Sam said.

"When did you decided that? Because the last time we talked, yesterday, you didn't know what your status with her was," Mike said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm done with her," Sam said.

"That's mature," Mike said rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam said angrily.

"If you want to end things with Mercedes then do so but be and adult about it. Don't just stop talking to her like we're in high school. Newsflash Sam! High school is over!" Mike said his own anger rising.

"Where is all this coming from? The last time we talked, yesterday, you were on my side," Sam said confused.

"I've had time to think. Do I think you're hurt and you've been wronged? Yes, but I also don't think you've handled this situation in the best way possible," Mike said.

"If by right way you mean talk to Mercedes, I'm going to have to pass. I can't stand the sight of her. I'm avoiding her in case you haven't noticed," Sam told Mike with finality.

"Right, well, whatever," Mike said leaving Sam in their shared bedroom.

* * *

Tension in the house was at an all time high. It put everyone on edge. Everyone except Quinn, who relished the havoc she had wreaked. Quinn couldn't remember a time in the house when she had been so happy. The fact that Sam was heartbroken didn't phase her. She knew she could make him feel better. She tagged along with Sam wherever he went, making herself available should he need to talk. Her over attentive behavior only succeeded in making her housemate believe she was responsible for the current strife. Quinn was fully aware that they all thought she was at fault but she didn't care. She knew they couldn't prove it and the only way the truth would come out was for her to confess. Ans she was never ever going to do that.

_Sam Confessional_

_I've been spending a lot of time outside the house. I'm not about the drama constantly in the air. I've been hanging out with Link a lot. The dude I met at the show rehearsals. He's cool. He's not judgmental and other than Quinn, he's the only one not telling me to talk to Mercedes. But Link doesn't tell people how to run their lives; he listens and supports. I was weary of Quinn but she hasn't made a move so I think she's moving on from me. Which is good. I am never ever dating a roommate again. But it's all good though. My boy Puck is coming for a few days for a visit. So it should be fun and since we're both single. It'll be just like always. Taking shots and running bitches!_

The closer the fashion show got the more nervous Kurt became. He knew that everything was riding on his vision and it scared him. His friends and Derrick reassured him but Kurt knew now fickle fashion editors were. He only hoped the show went on without a hitch. The tension in the house was not helping with his stress level but Sam was being jerk with no signs of stopping. Kurt hadn't said anything to Sam be he would after the show was over. Kurt refused to allow evil to triumph over good but he was so swamped that handling that particular situation had gotten pushed down on his to-do list.


	25. But You Can Call Me Puckzilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! Got some exciting news! I've got two chapters for you today! Enjoy!**

_Rachel Confessional_

_The house is total chaos. I blame Quinn. No I don't have any proof but it seems like something she would do. I have no idea how but the why is crystal clear; and I don't know what the hell Sam's problem is. If he didn't suspect Quinn when he heard Omari's voice, he should have suspected him. The two of them have been trying to break Sam and Mercedes up from the beginning; with help from Sam._

_His trust issues are an issue. He's being a jerk and he doesn't deserve her right now. Mercedes hasn't done anything to deserve his ire. I know it's not my business but it's obvious that Quinn is behind all this. I hope it gets worked out because the house is divided and tense._

* * *

"Kurt, are you ready?" Rachel asked Kurt as he fixed his hair in his vanity.

"Yes, I'm ready. I'm so nervous," Kurt said.

"Why are you nervous today? The show is a few days away," Rachel asked.

"I've been nervous since we started rehearsals. Anything can go wrong and I'm nervous that everything will," Kurt said as he and Rachel left the bathroom.

"Kurt, you're overreacting," Rachel said rubbing his back. "Everything is going great and everyone involved loves your concept," Rachel reassured.

"Thank you, Tinkerbell. I'm just you know, AAH!" Kurt laughed.

"I get it," she said.

"As soon as the show is over I'm handling this Sam/Mercedes situation. I am not going to let Quinn win!" Kurt said.

"Good. I'll help!" Rachel said. Kurt nodded and the two of them shared a high-five.

When the two roommates entered the living room they were surprised to see Sam and one of the models from the show sitting there.

"Oh, hello," Rachel said with a smile.

"Hey," he said. Rachel waited for Sam to introduce them; when he didn't she took the initiative. "I'm Rachel and that's Kurt, but you probably know that," she said with a shrug.

"Yeah, hey Kurt. It's nice to meet you, Rachel. You're singing in the show, right?" And I'm Link, by the way," he responded.

"It's nice to meet you, Link and yes I'm doing background work but Mercedes' voice is the star," Rachel said.

"Oh right. Her voice is awesome," Link said.

"It's not just her voice that's awesome. She's awesome!" Kurt told Link, cutting his eyes at Sam.

"Oh, well I haven't met her but I believe you," Link said.

"Well she is, no matter what anyone tells you," Kurt said with a pointed look at Sam.

"I form my own opinions about people because you never know why people really talk shit about someone," Link said with a shrug.

"That's a good way to be," Kurt said respect in his tone.

"Is it cool that I'm here cause I know people get weird about strangers in their house?" Link asked.

"It's fine. Sam can invite a friend over if he wants," Kurt said.

"Kurt, Tina and I are waiting for you and Rachel," Mercedes said as she entered the room. She didn't spare Sam a glance but she smiled openly at Link. "Hi, I'm Mercedes," she said to him.

"Link. It's nice to meet you," he replied.

"Mercedes, Link is one of the urban dwellers from the fashion show," Kurt told her.

"Yeah, I remember you from the go-see," Mercedes said nodding.

"I've heard you singing at rehearsal and you sound awesome," he complimented.

"Oh thank you," she said blushing slightly.

"You're welcome," he responded.

"Are you a full time model?" Mercedes asked not noticing that Sam was becoming annoyed.

"Nah, I'm a full time tattoo artist and a sometime model," he told her.

"I've thought about getting a tattoo but I don't have any idea what I'd get," Mercedes told him. "Probably something music related," she added.

"I was thinking of getting a gold star tattoo," Rachel said.

"A gold star," Link asked.

"Yeah, gold stars are kind of my thing," she said with a brilliant smile.

"Cool, cool," he said. "You guys should come down to the shop," Link said.

"I don't know. Maybe," Mercedes said.

"If you ladies are ready," Kurt said.

"Yeah. Bye Link," Mercedes said with a wave.

"Later Mercedes," Link said. When they exited the living room, Link turned to Sam. "That's the girl you've been talking about?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, that's her," Sam said.

"She seemed nice," Link said.

"Yeah, I thought so too until she cheated on me," Sam said.

"Right," Link said. "What did she say though?" he asked.

"The same lies they all tell," Sam said shrugging.

"What's that mean?" Link asked.

"She lied and said she didn't cheat. I'm over it," Sam said.

"Whatever, man," Link said. He had only talked to Mercedes for a few moments but she didn't seem like a cheater to him.

"You and a drink or something?" Sam asked.

"Nah. We getting in the pool or what?" Link asked rising to his feet.

"Yeah, let's go," Sam said. The two men went outside to the pool and Quinn was laying out on one of the chaise.

"Hey Sam. Link," Quinn said smiling.

"Hey Q," Sam said.

"Hey," Link said before he dove into the pool. He had met Quinn a few days previously and right away decided there was something he didn't like about her. He tried to spend as little time around her as possible but every time he hung with Sam she would show up. He didn't know what it was about her but she gave him bad vibes.

"You going to fashion show?" Sam asked.

"Um, no. Why would I?" Quinn asked.

"To say you went to a real fashion show and to support me," he said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll go. I'm guessing you'll be the only one glad I'm there," she told him.

"Forget them. Let's just enjoy the time we have left," Sam said standing. He winked at her and then jumped into the pool.

* * *

The day of the fashion show arrived and Kurt was a nervous wreck. He had barely slept the night before and he eventually broke down and called Blaine who calmed him and eased his tension. He had relaxed enough to sleep but the next morning the minute he opened his eyes his stress level returned. Rachel brought Kurt a cup of chamomile and sat with him.

"Thanks Rachel," Kurt said sipping his tea.

"You're welcome. We're all ready when you are," Rachel said.

"Ok. Let's go," Kurt said setting his cup aside. Kurt was surprised to see Quinn waiting as well. He didn't have time to worry or wonder about why. They all exited the house; Kurt in the lead. Mike drove them to the garment district and hopefully Kurt's destiny.

Kurt was nervous the entire car ride. His nerves spiked exponentially when they arrived at the warehouse. Once inside he picked up his clipboard and headset and all of his nerves faded away. Kurt handled every problem like he had been directing fashion shows for years.

Once the show actually began and Kurt saw his vision come to life he became overcome with emotion at the amazing opportunity he had been awarded.

Derrick and the rest of fashion community in attendance had been impressed and Kurt received a write up in _The Washington Post_ and several offers for later work.

Mercedes had also impressed a lot of people in attendance. She received offers to do background work for a few local artists and the card of a management firm interested in managing her once she graduated.

The roommates enjoyed the after party that Derrick threw for celebrities and the models. None of them could believe how lucky they were.

xxx

The high of the fashion show lasted for a few days. It lasted longer for some than others. After Mercedes has shared her good news with her best friend Santana, she was back to where she was before. At odds with Sam and unsure what to do about it. Santana told her to forget him. Which was of course easier said than done.

The entire house was tense and divided. She was glad Mike and Tina had made up but she wished he could've continued to be Sam's sounding board; but according to Mike, that was impossible.

Mercedes knew in her gut that this was Quinn's fault by ultimately the blame belonged to Sam. If he had trusted her then they could have figured out together where that zip drive came from. He chose not to and now she found herself alone in the cabana missing him; not that she'd ever admit that fact. She dried her eyes and headed back to her bedroom. Before she entered her room the doorbell rang. She opened it and found a sexy mohawked man on the other side.

"What's up, mama?" he said as he walked into the house.

"Who are you?" Mercedes asked as she shut the door.

"Puck, but you can call me Puckzilla," he said with a dirty smile.

"Oh, Sam's friend," she said smiling sadly. She had been excited to meet Sam's best friend, now though she was unsure of what their interactions were going to be.

"You're Mercedes, right?" Puck asked extending his hand to her.

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you," she said shaking his hand.

"Yes it is. Just wanted to let you know that I don't let Sam pick my friends so whatever drama you and him have, that's between you and him. It ain't got nothing to do with me," he told her in a rare serious moment.

"Ok," she told him relieved. "I didn't know how you would treat me after Sam told you what happened," she told him honestly.

"Show me where I can put my bag and we can talk about it," Puck offered.

"Ok, follow me," she said leading him to Sam and Mike's room. "You can have Mike's bed. He's been staying with Tina," she said pointing to the bed.

"Coo. You want to talk in here or..." Puck asked.

"No, let's go to my room," she said exiting the boys' bedroom. Puck followed her to the Fab Three's room. He sat in the chair and she sat on the bed. She wasn't sure how much Puck knew so she told him everything. From Omari's first advance to Quinn's "experimenting" lie. She finished her story with the day the zip drive showed up at the house.

"So you're saying someone recorded you, cut up the audio and then sent it to Sam to frame you?" he asked.

"Yeah and I know it sounds crazy," she said.

"Sam doesn't believe you?" Puck asked.

"He doesn't know. He never let me explain and he's been avoiding me but I am NOT going to chase after him and beg him to listen to me. This isn't about the zip drive for me. It's about trust and how much Sam doesn't have for me. You and I are having this conversation because he doesn't trust me," she finished. Puck only nodded.

"I'm not saying I believe you but I will say it seems a little bit suspect. Anybody ask that Crazy Quinn chick?" Puck asked.

Mercedes chuckled lightly. It was great to hear people outside the house call her Crazy Quinn. "No, why bother. She'll never admit having anything to do with it."

"Yeah, I see that," Puck acknowledged. "Where is Sam I Am?" Puck asked.

"Work but he doesn't come home right away after work so," she said.

"That's alright. I'll go down and make sure he ass comes home and cop some stuff with his discount," Puck said as he headed toward the door.

Puck arrived at DC Soundz with two things to do. One was to tell Sam he was in town and the other was to talk to Omari. He wanted to find out for himself if there was something between Mercedes and this dude. He found Sam first.

"Sammy!" Puck said as he embraced his best friend.

"Puck! When did you get here?" Sam asked.

"A little while ago. I came down to check this place out and to get some stuff. With your discount of course," Puck said.

"Of course," Sam laughed. "All right get what you want and I'll get it after work," Sam told him as he headed back to the stockroom. Puck perused the store looking at name tags of every employee he passed. He finally found Omari in the digital section of the store. He sauntered up to him and waited.

"Can I help you?" Omari asked in his customer service voice.

"Yes. Yes, Omari you can," Puck said with a smirk.

"Ok, what do you need?" Omari asked still using his "I'm dealing with a customer" voice.

"What's the deal with you and Mercedes?" Puck asked plainly.

"What?" Omari asked confusion in his voice. He had no idea why this random dude was asking about Mercedes.

"You heard me. What's up with you and her?" Puck asked.

"Not that it's any of your business but nothing. I tried to get at her when she first started working here but she was already dating that white boy Sam so nothing happened," Omari said honestly.

"When the last time you talked to her?" Puck questioned.

"I don't know. A couple of weeks ago when she said she felt rage and disdain for me," Omari told him.

"That's all she said?" Puck inquired.

"Yeah. I hadn't talked to her or seen her in weeks. I tried to get at her and she shot me down once again. I'm done trying to get her to wake up and come over to my side. That white boy can have her," Omari said and then walked away.

Puck sighed deeply. He was convinced of Mercedes' innocence but Sam was being Sam and he knew he'd never listen to him. He didn't want to spend his entire visit fighting. Puck decided to keep what he had learned to himself until his last night in DC. Then he wouldn't have to worry about ruining his trip because Sam wanted to pretend like he was in high school.


	26. Quality not Quantity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey! I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and the last. I wanted to bring Puck in and establish him as 'the best friend with his head on straight'. These two chapters are kinda low key in terms of drama but that's because the next one is going to be a drama fest. With all the tension coming to a head with hurt feelings, revelations and resolutions that lead to more problems, hopefully.**
> 
> **That's my plan, anyway.**
> 
> **Happy reading!**
> 
> **COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!**

Sam made Puck a drink when they returned home and the two of them relaxed in the living room.

"Did you meet anyone before you came to the store?" Sam asked.

"Only Mercedes," Puck commented, waiting for the inevitable to spill from Sam.

"Oh, that's too bad," he said rudely.

"What's that mean?" Puck asked.

"Nothing. I guess you'll meet the others at dinner," Sam said.

"I guess," Puck said as they slipped into unaccustomed silence.

They were still silent when Kurt entered the living room.

"Hello, you are?" Kurt asked extending his hand to Puck because he knew if he was waiting for Sam to introduce him, he was in for a long wait.

"Puck, Sam's friend from home," Puck said shaking Kurt's hand.

"I'm Kurt. Well, gentlemen dinner is ready," Kurt said as he turned from the room. They entered the dining room and Puck immediately took the seat next to Mercedes. Sam sat across the table beside Quinn. "Puck, who else have you met?" Kurt asked sitting beside Rachel.

"Only the lovely Mercedes," Puck said with wink. He didn't notice or care that Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh, well this is Rachel," Kurt said gesturing to his left, "that's Mike and Tina," he said point to the Asian couple, "and that is Ms. Cr...I mean Quinn," Kurt said unapologetically. Quinn shot him a hateful glare but he shrugged it off as if she didn't exist. "Everyone, this is Puck. Sam's friend," Kurt introduced.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you," Mike said in a friendly tone.

"Hey. I hope is ok that I'm using your bed," Puck said.

"It's fine. I haven't slept in it in weeks," Mike told Puck.

"Cool," Puck said. "So what's going on? Sam told me a little bit about the fashion show. What was that like?" Puck asked.

"Great. Surreal," Kurt replied. "It was even more great because my friends helped make it a success," Kurt said.

"Kurt we were all happy to help you," Mercedes said with a smile to her friend.

"Congratulations," Puck said sincerely.

"Thank you," Kurt said.

"So what do ya'll do for fun?" Puck asked.

"Usually go out," Sam answered.

"Sounds good. Are you guys going to show me a good time?" Puck asked the table at large.

"We can do that," Sam answered though it was clear he was only referring to himself and Quinn. The others looked at each other unsure of what they were going to do.

xxx

After dinner the Fab Three, Rachel and Mike were debating what to do next.

"What are we going to do?" Tina asked as she and Mike snuggled on her bed.

"We're going to get dressed and go to the club," Kurt replied as he began to search his closet for an outfit.

"Sam made it perfectly clear that we weren't invited," Rachel intoned sitting on Kurt's bed, her back to the headboard.

"So? Puck was clearly inviting all of us,"Kurt said as he pulled a pair of dark wash skinny jeans from his closet.

"Yeah but will it be worth the drama?" Tina asked.

"Nobody wants to deal with a salty Sam because we dared to have a good time with his friend," Mike stated.

"Puck invited us all. It would be rude not to go," Kurt said turning to face them.

"You guys go. I'll stay home. I'm sure it was only me he was talking to anyway," Mercedes spoke up.

"No, if you stay home, I stay home," Tina said showing her solidarity.

"You should all go. I won't be any fun," Mercedes said with a small smile.

"That's exactly why you _should_ go! You need some fun," Kurt said sitting beside her and placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Kurt's right, Mercedes," Rachel said. "And tomorrow you and I can go through our extensive song libraries and you can sing your pain away," Rachel told her friend.

"That sounds like a good plan," Kurt said nodding his approval.

"Ok, I guess you're right," Mercedes said as she rose from her bed to cross to her closet.

None of the roommates expected to have their signature drink before the club that night. They weren't at all surprised to see Quinn at the bar enjoying a Duchess. Kurt and Tina rolled their eyes.

"Hey ya'll! Belly up to the bar," Puck called out. They all came into the room and sat down at the bar. Sam cut his eyes at them but none of them paid him any attention. Puck set in front of each of them a rocks glass with ice, he poured them a golden drink into each one from a glass pitcher. "Bottoms up!" Puck said pouring himself a drink from the pitcher.

"What is it?" Tina asked.

"A hot new twist on an old favorite," Puck answered, "try it." They all took a small sip. Surprised at the refreshing flavor.

"What is this?" Kurt asked taking a bigger drink.

"It's called a Gold Rush," Puck told them.

"It's great," Tina said.

"Yeah, it's really good. Strong though," Rachel added.

"That the bourbon," Puck said with a smirk. "Who's ready for more? No one leaves until the pitcher is empty." The five of them held out their glasses for Puck to refill. By the time the pitcher was empty, the six of them were well on their way to buzzed.

Mike went to the front door, looked out and turned back to his roommate to announce, "Cabs are here!"

The roommates enjoyed their night. Mercedes found herself starting to feel better. She smirked to herself when Sam rebuffed Quinn in favor of strangers. It served the blonde right. It bothered her to watch Sam flirt and dance and kiss so many other girls but she tried not to let it show. It seemed as if he and Puck were playing a game. How many girls can you kiss? Sam was winning but that was because Puck had been trying to get the same girl to kiss him for at least forty-five minutes. He didn't seem concerned that Sam beating him in the competition.

Puck had made a decision; he decided that tonight's game was about quality not quantity. And since Sam wasn't looking for quality, Puck knew that if he succeeded in kissing Rachel he would win even if Sam kissed two hundred girls.

_Fab Three Confessional_

_Tina: Mercedes, are you alright?_

_Mercedes: I'm fine. I wish things were different but..._

_Kurt: Diva don't worry. We have decided that Sam needs to know that he can't treat you that way!_

_Mercedes: Thanks but I'm positive he won't hear you._

_Kurt: That's because he acts like a child with his fingers in his ears._

_Mercedes: Can we talk about something else?  
Tina: Of course, like Rachel and Puck?_

_Kurt: I know! Shocked. I'm shocked._

_Mercedes: Why? Puck's hot and Rachel is very pretty and apparently very smart to get on that!  
Tina: Uh huh! But are you upset Kurt? We know you thought she'd be perfect for your brother._

_Kurt: I'm not upset. Rachel has been talking to Finn since he left but they're just friends. Tinkerbell can hook up with whoever she wants. And if her choices continue to be as yummy as Puck, I encourage it completely._


	27. Try to Build a Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey! So when I started this I didn't intend for Sam to inspire all the ire he is getting. I realize the reason behind it but it did surprise me. The chapter that follows explains his behavior, it in no way excuses it but I think it inspires some empathy for him. At least I hope it does. Sam's not a villain; he just did what a lot of people do. Hold on to bad things and allow them to ruin good things.**
> 
> ****
> 
> **ProTIP/Warning:**
> 
>   
>  **
> 
> Sam's situation is based on _real life events_ that happened to a friend of mine. So before you review to tell me that Sam being hurt that way doesn't matter, know that I _will_ take any and all of those comments _extremely personal_. I realized while writing, that Sam's trust issues are the same as my friend's issues. This is a _literal_ case of art imitating life and I _will not_ be friendly to anyone who downplays that traumatic experience. _Choose your words wisely._  
> 
> 
> **
> 
> **That's enough rambling, enjoy the chapter!**
> 
> **COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!**

_Sam Confessional_

_I missed seeing Puck everyday. He's like a brother to me but I'm a little pissed at him. He forgot to tell me he changed the rules of our game; so he won and I look like a whore. Nice!_

_He's leaving in a few hours though, which sucks but I'll see him soon. The house has calmed down other than the fact that everyone hates me; but I thought they would at least give me the benefit of the doubt that I know what I'm talking about. Or not take sides; which would have been more mature but I guess that was too much to ask._

Puck was waiting for Sam outside by the pool. He knew the conversation they were going to have wasn't going to be pleasant but he had an obligation to call Sam out when he was being a jerk. He was ready and he knew Sam was going to be resistant but it was a necessary evil.

"You wanted to talk," Sam said joining Puck.

"Yeah man and you know what it's about," Puck said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You," Puck said plainly.

"What about me?" Sam asked getting defensive.

"This Mercedes situation. You're wrong and I think you know it," Puck stated.

"How am I wrong? She cheated!" Sam said heatedly.

"Did she though?" Puck asked.

"She told me," Sam said.

"She didn't, dude. She told you that she had a conversation with that dude and you pulled a Sam," Puck said.

"Pulled a Sam?" he questioned.

"Yeah dude. Your last relationship broke up because you think every girl is like Erika," Puck said.

"This isn't about her," Sam said his voice hard.

"It is though, Sam. You don't think Mercedes is trustworthy because Erika wasn't but those are your issues. They ain't got jack to do with Mercedes. You owe her an apology. That Omari dude straight up told me he tried to get with her and she turned him down because of you. That sounds like a cheater to me," Puck said sarcastically.

"But she told me she said those things," Sam said.

"She did but not the way you heard them," Puck explained.

"I don't understand," Sam said his brow furrowed.

"The conversation you heard was a recording. What make you think that the conversation wasn't doctored in some way?" Puck asked.

"Why would someone do that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. For the same reason they recorded it in the first place; to start drama," Puck guessed.

"Why though?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Who do you know is capable of that level of crazy?" Puck asked.

"Quinn?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, that's what everybody thinks. So?" Puck finished.

"So why didn't someone mention it?" Sam asked.

"Why would they? It was obvious to everyone without trust issues," Puck said with a shrug, "but why do you trust and believe the one person who has proven she's untrustworthy?" Puck asked.

"It's not that I trust her. She is the only one talking to me and we don't even talk about my situation with Mercedes," Sam told Puck.

"Oh. Well it doesn't look that way. Look man, you owe Mercedes a huge ass apology. You should get on your knees and beg. I hope she don't take you back," Puck told him.

"Thanks, man," Sam deadpanned.

"What? You don't deserve her; especially not right now. Get yourself right. Lose the trust issues and then you'll be a man who deserves her," Puck told Sam, being brutally honest.

"I doubt she'll even talk to me," Sam said.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't try. Be her friend first. Prove to her she can trust you," Puck said.

"You're right, I guess," Sam said. "Man, I really messed up. If Mercedes doesn't forgive me, I can't be surprised," Sam said.

"Puck, your cab is here," Mike said stepping outside.

"Ok dude," Puck said moving to hug his best friend. "I'll see you, man," Puck said.

Inside the house, Puck hugged Mercedes and Tina, shook Mike and Kurt's hands and nodded at Quinn. When he was standing in front of Rachel, he kissed her soundly and then strutted from the house.

Sam was thoroughly embarrassed. He had once again let his past effect his future. He didn't know how to move past it. He thought that he had but clearly he hadn't done anything remotely close to moving one. He knew he owed Mercedes an apology, but he was afraid to approach her. He decided instead to try to build a bridge to her. He's start with Mike and go from there.

* * *

_Mike Confessional_

_I was super surprised when Sam asked me to go to the gym with him. I didn't really want to go but I'm glad I did because I got a little bit of insight into Sam's behavior. I still don't like how he's handled things but I understand. It sucks but he needs to move past it. Hopefully he can and some day, if a good man doesn't snatch Mercedes up, they can get back together._

"Hey Mike. I'm on my way to the gym. Do you want to come along?" Sam asked hopeful.

"Uh sure," Mike said. He didn't want to go with Sam but he did because he needed the workout.

The two men rode to the gym in silence. Sam behind the wheel. They did their entire workout in silence; which wasn't anything different, they didn't usually talk while working out. It was post workout where Mike and Sam had bonded. They'd talk about a lot of things and had become friends. Sam was hoping to use this ritual to apologize and explain things to Mike.

After the two exited the shower and began to dress, Sam seized his opportunity.

"You want to get a smoothie; my treat," Sam said hopeful.

"Ok," Mike sighed inwardly. He figured he might as well take the free drink but he wasn't looking forward to the cone of silence he and Sam had entered into. After they were seated, it was tense and awkward. Mike didn't have anything to say to Sam and he wasn't going to make small talk.

"Mike, I'm sorry," Sam started. Mike hadn't expected those words to leave Sam's mouth. "I messed up but I know it and I know I have to fix it," Sam continued.

"Wait Sam," Mike said holding his hand up," this apology is for Mercedes, not me," Mike said hoping that Sam wasn't going to go all the way high school and ask him to relay the message.

"No, this apology is for you," Sam clarified. "I owe you, Tinkerbell, Tina, Kurt and especially Mercedes an apology. I'm making the rounds. If you don't want to hear it, I completely understand that but I wanted to try," Sam said contrition in his voice.

"Oh, go ahead then," Mike said surprised.

"I'm sorry, specifically for calling you a bad friend. You're not. I am though and I'm sorry for that too. I guess I let my past color this situation and I got so caught up that this situation was never clear to me," Sam said.

"What are you talking about? You've never mentioned anything to me that would justify you acting like an ass of this magnitude," Mike said incredulously.

"It doesn't justify. It may explain it though," Sam said.

"Tell me," Mike demanded.

"Ok, I used to be engaged," Sam started.

"Wait, what?!" Mike said surprise. Sam had once again surprised him with what he had to say, "What happened?" Mike asked, intrigued.

"Her name was Erika. We dated for four years. We lived together. Puck moved out of our apartment so that she could move in; she didn't want to live with him. On our third anniversary, I proposed. It was romantic and over the top. I was so happy. I thought we were so happy," Sam said taking a deep breath.

"Ok, what happened? Were you planning the wedding?" Mike asked curious.

"Um yeah, but like most dudes, I wasn't that into the planning. A couple of weeks after our anniversary, she told me she was going to visit family out of town for the weekend. A few days after she left, her Facebook status changed to engaged but it wasn't to me. It was some dude I didn't know and her timeline was full of pictures showing off the ring I'd bought for her," Sam finished his story his voice hard.

Mike was speechless. He understand where Sam's trust issues came from and he had empathy for him. No one should have to go through something like that.

"Sam, I'm sorry. She sucks!" Mike said sincerely.

"Thanks, man. Like I said, it doesn't justify but it does explain, I guess," Sam said rising from the table.

The ride back to the house was fun and comfortable. Sam and Mike had gotten their friendship back on track. Mike made sure that Sam was aware that it wasn't going to be as easy with the others. Sam told Mike he understood but he had a plan.

xxx

When they arrived home, Sam put away his gym things and went in search of Tina and Rachel. He wanted to talk to them separate from Kurt. He knew Kurt would be the hardest to get through to so he was saving him for last. He found the two girls outside. He sat across from them and smiled brightly. Neither girl smiled back but he hadn't expected them to.

"Hey T, Tinkerbell. Can I talk to you?" Sam asked.

"About what?" Tina asked.

"Everything. I want you to understand," Sam answered.

"There's nothing to understand. You're a childish jerk, who deserves to be alone!" Tina spat.

"Ok, thanks for your time," Sam said sadly, rising to his feet. He turned to leave but Rachel called out to him.

"Sam! Wait," Rachel said cutting her eyes at Tina.

"What?" Tina said.

"It's admirable. Your level of devotion to Mercedes but she has asked that we not treat Sam with open hostility and with that in mind, I plan to hear him out," Rachel said to Tina. "You can do what you want."

"Fine. Talk," Tina said folding her arms.

"Thank you," Sam said. He returned to his seat and told him the story of Erika. Rachel and Tina were both appalled and sad.

"Sam, I'm sorry you had to go through that," Rachel said taking Sam's hand in hers.

"Thanks, Tinkerbell but I know it doesn't excuse my behavior," Sam said.

"You're right but I understand it now. But Sam you have to do better. You can't keep letting her have this kind of power over you!" Tina said. "And I'm sorry; you don't deserve to be alone," Tina said hugging him. Sam returned her hug and left them outside.

Quinn was in the living room when Sam entered.

"Hey Sam," she said smiling.

"Hi," Sam said but not smiling back.

"How are you?" she asked,

"I'm good. I don't really have time to talk," he said as he left the living room. Quinn assumed Sam was upset because his friend went home. She didn't know it was because he was suspicious of her and trying to distance himself from her.

xxx

Dinner was a little less tense than it had been in weeks due to the effort Sam was making to make amend with his housemates.

Kurt was thankful for the lessened tension but he still had things to say to Sam. He received his chance when Sam asked him to lunch the following day.

"Kurt would you like to have lunch with me?" Sam asked.

"Like to? No. Need to? Yes. So I guess we're going to lunch and you're paying!" Kurt said sassily.

"Of course. I invited you," Sam said following Kurt from the break room.

They walked to a small deli with outdoor seating that was a few blocks away. Sam knew Kurt hand plenty to say to him. He decided to let Kurt have his say before he told him anything. He surmised that if Kurt had run out of venom to throw his way, he'd be more inclined to listen.

"Kurt, I know you have a lot to say to me. I don't blame you. So if you want, now is the time," Sam said as he steeled himself for the onslaught of Kurt's words.

"There are so many things I want to say to you. Like on what possible planet would Mercedes pick Omari? How stupid are you to not realize the recording had been tampered with? How dare you climb onto your high house and preach trust when you are the one who couldn't find enough trust to stand still long enough for Mercy to explain?" Kurt finished. "There is more but if you answer those, I will be appeased," Kurt said as their waiter sat their drinks in front of them. They ordered and Kurt waited for Sam to get his thoughts together.

"I can answer all of those questions. On what planet would Mercedes pick Omari? This one," Sam started but Kurt started to interrupt, "let me finish," Sam said and Kurt nodded. "If Mercedes and I hadn't already started dating when she met him, she wouldn't have known he was a raging racist. He's a good looking dude who, other than the obvious, is decent. They could've dated," Sam finished.

"I concede your point. Next question," Kurt said wanting Sam to answer.

"Honestly the whole idea of doctored audio seemed to far out there to be the truth. It sounded like she picked the first thing that popped into her head," Sam told Kurt.

"I suppose but there was no other answer and you chose to ingore that," Kurt said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And the third answer is a little more complicated. You're right though, about the trust. I have major trust issues and it's easier for me to project than to deal. None of this is Mercedes' fault," Sam said.

"That was vague, Sam," Kurt said.

"I know. I'd like to explain if you'll let me," Sam said.

"Please do, but know that nothing you can say is going to sway my opinion that your childish antics have been unwarranted," Kurt said sure of his position.

"I understand but appreciate you listening," Sam told him. He told Kurt the story of Erika and waited for Kurt response.

"Well, I can tell by your tone of voice you're not past it. And I can see how it would color all of your interactions but you know that's not ok, right?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I got transported back to that time and I snapped into defensive fight back mode," Sam explained.

"I understand but you were still a childish jerk," Kurt said but a smile took some of sting from his words.

"I know but I wasn't the only childish one," Sam said.

"Excuse me?" Kurt said.

"We all were with the exception of Mercedes. You guys could have taken the high road and been unbiased observes, but none of you did that," Sam pointed out.

"But Mercedes is my friend," Kurt said as though that explained everything.

"I know. All I'm saying is you could have supported Mercedes without turning on me," Sam said.

"Touché, but we're past that now. What are you going to do now?" Kurt asked.

"Talk to Mercedes. I want to explain and finally hear her out," Sam said.

"Good idea and good luck," Kurt said to Sam as they left the deli.

* * *

  _Sam Confessional_

_So taking Puck's advice I started to get may shit together. Now I have to talk to Mercedes. I don't count on it being easy. I don't even count on it happening. I wouldn't talk to me after the way I've acted but because Mercedes is a better person than me. She might talk to me. Hopefully, at the end of all this, we can at least be friends and maybe in the future more than that but I'm not holding my breath for that. It's wishful thinking on my part._

_I'm not sure what to do about Quinn. She is never going to admit that she is the one responsible for all this. Confronting her feels right but I have zero evidence except her past behavior which is enough. It proves a patten; a crazy pattern but a pattern never the less. I can admit I underestimated the lengths she would go to. But one thing at a time. First, I talk Mercedes. I left a note on bed to meet me in the cabana for a long overdue conversation. I hope she joins me. If she doesn't then I guess I'll have to think of some approach._

Sam entered the Fab 3's room, note to Mercedes in hand. He laid it on her bed and left the room, hopeful for their conversation. He decided to pass the time doing laundry until it was time to meet Mercedes in cabana.

Quinn watched Sam exit the Fab 3's room and wondered what he was up to. She had noticed that he had somehow mended fences with everyone except Mercedes and that was all she cared about, really. He hadn't turned on due to what they were probably saying to him so she wasn't concerned about his friendships with them.

She didn't know what he could possibly be doing in their room. When the coast was clear, she made her way to their room. She knocked and when no one answered she opened the door. She didn't notice anything unusual until she was turning to leave. She saw the folded piece of paper on the pillow she assumed belonged to Mercedes. She hesitated for a fraction of a second but picked up the note anyway. She unfolded it and when she had read it in it's entirety she left the room; letter in hand. She went straight to her room, folded the letter again and slit it into the copy of _Pretty Little Liars_ that she was currently reading. She placed the book under her pillow and with her bitch smirk intact she left the room.


	28. None of This Turned Out the Way I Planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. We're getting close to the end. I know, I can't believe it either. I literally see two more chapters. No, that's wrong. I see one chapter and the epilogue. So the epilogue is the reunion show. The live in front of a studio audience reunion show. I picked a Real World Alumni to host the reunion show.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Oh, and when I saw this had over 300 reviews I couldn't believe it. Thank you so much!**
> 
>  
> 
> **REVIEWS = LOVE!**
> 
>  
> 
> **PS. Sorry about the delay. Computer problems.**
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Facebook, 'cause if ya'll know Zuckerberg would come for anybody who said they do! I also don't own anything else you recognize._  
>  **

  _ **Quinn Confessional** _

_I don't know what they're saying to Sam to make him want to make-up with her. But it doesn't matter. When she doesn't show up in the Cabana to meet with him, he'll get the hint that she'd done with him, with a little help from me of course. He'll appreciate that I kept him from embarrassing himself. She doesn't deserve him anyway. At no point did she try to fix things between them. She spent all her time turning the house against Sam, instead of making up with him. What was supposed to think after hearing that audio clip? I couldn't have planned it better if I had scripted it. Now I just have to keep them apart. It shouldn't be that hard since Mercedes is pretending he doesn't exist._

Sam sat in the cabana waiting for Mercedes. He waited for an hour before, dejected, he left and entered the house. He knew it was a long shot but he had hoped she would give him a chance.

Rachel entered her room to gather some sheet music. On the way out she noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor. She assumed it belong to Quinn who was sitting on her bed reading. Rachel picked up the piece of paper and said, "Quinn, I think you…", but the words died on her lips when she saw Mercedes' name on the outside. Quinn tried to snatch the note from Rachel's hand but Rachel was too fast.

"Give me that! It's mine!" Quinn said her tone deadly.

"No, Quinn. You and I both know this belongs to Mercedes," Rachel said. She left the room Quinn on her heels. Rachel made a beeline for the kitchen where she thought Mercedes was; she only found Mike.

"Mike, you have seen Mercedes?" Rachel asked the note clutched to her chest.

"No, why?" he asked.

"I found this note for her. I wanted to make sure she got it," Rachel said.

"Oh, like I said, haven't seen her," Mike said leaving the kitchen.

"Rachel, that is not your business. Hand it over. NOW!" Quinn said raising her voice.

"NO!" Rachel said equally as loud.

"Tinkerbell, what are you yelling about?" Kurt said as he entered the kitchen to start dinner.

"I found this note for Mercedes. I was looking for her to give it to her," Rachel said.

"Found? Found it where?" Kurt said.

"On the floor. In my room," Rachel said plainly.

"Who's it from?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know," Rachel said.

"Let me see," Kurt said holding his hand out. Rachel placed the note in his hand. He opened it and glanced at who it was from and his eyes snapped to Quinn. "And you found this in your room? The room you share with a trollop who has been playing saboteur the entire time we've been here?" Kurt asked his eyes never leaving Quinn.

"Yes. I found it beside Quinn's bed," Rachel said, "she said it was hers."

"I bet," Kurt said. "Well, well, Ms. Cray, today is the day your games come to an end," Kurt told the blonde.

"Whatever. I never said that note was mine. I did have it but not for the reason you think," Quinn said trying to think fast.

"Stop. I don't even want to hear the lie you make up. It doesn't matter; you've been thwarted. Now go away and lick your wounds like the bitch you are," Kurt said nastily as he left the kitchen; note in hand. "Mercedes!?" Kurt called.

"What?" she answered leaving the phone room.

"Here," Kurt said thrusting the note into her hand.

"What is this?" she asked.

"A note. Read it," he said.

"Ok. Do you know what it says?" she asked after a brief glance at it.

"No, I didn't read it. Rachel recovered it from Crazy Q and we brought it to you," Kurt said.

"How did she have it?" Mercedes asked.

"No idea," Rachel said, "so what does it say?" she asked.

"It's from Sam and he's finally ready to talk and listen," Mercedes said.

"When?" Kurt said.

"At four o'clock in the cabana," she answered.

"Mercedes, it's after six. What are you going to do?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to chalk this up to another missed opportunity," Mercedes said before she entered the bedroom. Kurt and Rachel followed her into the room where Tina was already.

"What's going on?" Tina asked.

"Nothing," Mercedes said.

"Sam wrote Mercedes a note asking to talk. It got intercepted by Ms. Cray and Mercedes missed the meeting time," Kurt told Tina, ignoring Mercedes.

"So now what?" Tina asked.

"Nothing," Mercedes said.

"No, not nothing. Something, anything," Tina said, "we have listened to you ask for him to just listen and now when he's ready you act like it's not important. I don't get it!" Tina said.

"Exactly! You're going to leave him hanging?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah. Just like he did me," Mercedes said folding her arms.

"Mercy, don't be that way. Leave the childish antics to us. They don't look good on you," Kurt admonished.

"I don't want to go meet him and he beg forgiveness and we don't address the issue and end up right back here," Mercedes said.

"Did his note mention getting back together?" Rachel asked.

"No but I'm sure…" Mercedes started.

"I'm sure you're being presumptuous. Sam knows a reconciliation is far-fetched but he still wants to talk," Rachel said.

"You owe it to…" Kurt started to say.

"No, I don't! I don't owe him anything!" Mercedes interrupted.

"Yourself," Kurt finished. "I was going to say yourself," he told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"To answer the questions floating around in your head. Questions only Sam can answer," Kurt said wisely.

"Fine. He's not still in the cabana, is he?" Mercedes asked.

"I doubt it. How pathetic would that be?" Tina asked, stifling her laughter.

"I'll check his room," she said leaving the group.

She knocked on his door and he opened it.

"Hey," he said surprised to see her.

"Hi," she said, "I just got your note. Seems I missed the four o'clock time," she said holding up the note.

"Oh, I figured you didn't want to talk to me, which I completely understand," he hastened to reassure her.

"No, Rachel got it from Quinn," she told him.

"What? I left that on your pillow," Sam told her honestly.

"It doesn't matter. Do you still want to talk?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Ok," she said, turned and lead the way to the cabana.

Once they were seated, facing each other, Sam began, "Before I say anything else, I want to say I am very sorry. I know that doesn't cover it but I am sorry; for a lot of things."

"Thank you for that," Mercedes said.

"Tell me everything you wanted to," he implored.

"Omari and I did have that conversation but the part where I told him he filled with me rage and disdain was cut out. And when I tried to explain, you became inexplicably hostile and mean. You hurt me, Sam and that's not ok. Your behavior was childish and not who I thought you were," she told him.

"Again, I apologize. I want to explain if you'll let me," Sam said his head low.

"Please do because I'm trying to figure out what I did to make you not trust me," Mercedes said.

"None of this is your fault. You didn't do anything," he told her. "I used to be engaged," he blurted out.

"Engaged!?" Mercedes said shocked.

"Yeah, her name was Erika. We dated for three years. I proposed on our third anniversary. I rented a huge hall for our friends and bought her and expensive outfit, had her hair and nails done. It was a total surprise. I paid a really great band to play our song and at the end I got down on one knee and proposed. She accepted and I thought everything was perfect," Sam said telling Mercedes about Erika.

"It wasn't?" she asked.

"No, it wasn't. A couple weeks later, she told me she was going to visit family out of town for the weekend. I figured she'd be showing off the ring, telling her family about the proposal. When she's been gone a couple of days, her Facebook status finally changed. I'd asked her why she hadn't changed it and she told me she wanted to tell her family in person before it showed up online. That made sense so I let it go. Anyway, she changed her status to 'engaged' except it wasn't to me," Sam said and Mercedes could hear the pain in his voice. "He was some dude I'd never seen before but her timeline was full of pictures showing off the ring I'd given her," Sam finished.

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry," Mercedes said. "Then what?" she asked.

"Nothing. I sent her an email with my schedule so she could get her things. She got them while I was at work and I haven't had any contact with her since," Sam told Mercedes with a shrug.

"How many relationships have you ruined?" she asked.

"Counting this one, three," he told her honestly.

"Sam, I don't know what to say," she said

"What happened with Erika does not excuse the way I treated you. I know that," he said sadly.

"Do you know why you behave this way?" she asked wanting to understand.

"I was so happy with Erika. I thought everything was great not perfect but good. But apparently I did something and I got exactly what I deserved and then you happened and you and I were great and everything was going good and I got scared. When things are too good they're not real and I have to save myself. I won't survive another heartbreak like that," Sam explained.

"Sam, you have to let go of that or you'll never be happy. You can't always be waiting for someone to hurt you. I never, ever would have," she told him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"The fact that I didn't know that is why I don't deserve you," Sam said teary eyed as well.

"Explain something to me," she said brushing her tears away.

"What?" he asked.

"This thing recently with Quinn, what is it?" Mercedes questioned, curious.

"Other than she's the only one who would talk to me I guess it's because I know who Quinn is. She's vindictive and a liar and knowing that about her helps me put her in the place in my head that Erika occupies," he said. "Do that make sense?"

"I think so. What space to I occupy?" she asked.

"The space that I recognize means you're too good for me. Puck made me see that I was looking at you though Erika glasses. My reactions to you were my reactions to her but she wasn't around and you were. Apparently, I still have a lot of pent up anger and I took it out on you," Sam said ashamed.

"I understand," Mercedes said.

"Thank you, Mercedes. I don't deserve your understanding. I probably wouldn't look my way," he said to her.

"Sam, you didn't deserve what she did to you. She is truly a horrible person. Please don't let her win. You have to work through the pain and the anger and learn to trust again" Mercedes advised.

"I know but it's easier said than done but I have lost so much, including you that I can't lose anything else," Sam said with resolve.

"Sam, we may not be in relationship but I'm still your friend and I will help you though this," Mercedes said hugging him.

"Thank you so much," Sam said returning her hug.

_**Mercedes Confessional** _

_Talking to Sam was illuminating. I had no idea he was harboring that kind of pain. There is a special place in the depths of Hell for bitches like Erika and I for one hope she burns for all eternity. Speaking of bitches that should go to hell leads me to Crazy Q. She had stepped over the line and she go what she wanted but in a karmic twist she doesn't get what she wanted at all. That will teach her not to do that level of bullshit and expect to keep clean shoes. If we weren't leaving soon, I would want her ass gone, but there isn't any point now. But having said that, it doesn't mean Ms. Cray and I aren't in for another of our chats._

"Hi, Mike," Mercedes said as she sat down beside him on the couch.

"Hey, Mercedes. What's up?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask your advice about something," she said.

"Ok, shoot," he said.

"You know about Quinn and the note, right?" Mercedes asked.

"The one she stole from your bed and hid? Yeah, I know about that. Why?" he asked interested.

"Do you think I should confront her or let it go because we go home in a few weeks?" Mercedes asked. She was asking Mike because he had the most level head of them and he was the only one who didn't actually hate Quinn.

"If you don't say something will you regret it?" Mike asked seriously.

"Yeah, she can't be allowed to think she can manipulate people with not consequences," Mercedes said.

"Then confront her. This experience is about no regrets," Mike told her sagely.

"You're right. Thanks, Mike," Mercedes said as she left the living room.

* * *

"Quinn, I want to talk to you," Mercedes said to the blonde who was lounging by the pool.

"About what? We haven't exactly been friends," Quin said looking over her sunglasses at Mercedes.

"About your bullshit behavior," Mercedes said her hands on her hips, her voice calm.

"Excuse me?" Quinn said rising to her feet.

"There is no excuse for you," Mercedes said.

"What are you accusing me of, Mercedes?" Quinn asked.

"A number of things but only one I can prove," Mercedes said matter-of-fact.

"Meaning?" Quinn asked the woman in front of her. Quinn didn't care about Mercedes' answer. She wasn't going to admit to any kind of wrong doing.

"Meaning I know you stole that note from Sam so that he and I couldn't talk," Mercedes said.

"Why? Why do you _know_ I did it?" Quinn questioned buying time.

"Why else would you have it?" Mercedes asked incredulously.

"If you would stop buying into Kurt's flair for the dramatics the answer is easy," Quinn stated.

"What's the easy answer then, Quinn?" Mercedes asked.

"Sam gave it to me," Quinn lied. Mercedes knew she was lying but she wondered how deep Quinn would go. "He wasn't really sure he wanted to talk to you because of how you treated him so he gave me the note to hold until he decided. I hope he's not upset with Rachel and Kurt for giving it to you," Quinn said in a convincing tone.

"Nice story. Completely untrue but nice. Sam told me where he put the note. And considering your past behavior where Sam and I are concerned, it is clear what happened," Mercedes said.

"What's clear?" Quinn crossing her arms.

"That you are still playing your stupid immature games. News flash! Sam doesn't want you!" Mercedes said.

"He doesn't want you either!" Quinn said.

"You would like to think that, wouldn't you? The truth is Sam and I aren't together but not because we don't want each other. Sam has some things to work out and I have some things to think about. When that's all over I don't know where we'll be. But I can guarantee where he won't be and that's with you," Mercedes said with certainty.

"Sam and I are perfect together!" Quinn stated.

"You don't even know him. You think you're perfect together because of how you look standing together. Grow up, Quinn!" Mercedes said with disdain.

"Don't be so judgmental. You don't know anything about me!" Quinn said taking offense to Mercedes telling her to grow up.

"You're right and that's your fault. From the minute you found out that Sam liked me, I have been your "enemy"," Mercedes said using air quotes.

"Stop acting like a victim!" Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Victim? I am your victim and so is Sam! You can't manipulate people _OR_ audio to get what you want. You victimized me but I refuse to stay your victim. How does it feel?" Mercedes asked

"How does what feel?" Quinn asked wearily.

"How does it feel knowing that with every trick in your arsenal you couldn't close the deal? I hope it makes you feel unaccomplished and sad," Mercedes said with a smile.

"I have time still. You are going to feel so stupid and I for one, can't wait," Quinn said.

"Well, you're going to be waiting. For two things actually. The first is Sam. Never gonna happen. You remind of him a bitch he hates; and the second, you don't have the power to make me feel anything. So enjoy a good book while you wait," Mercedes said before walking away. She hadn't noticed the entire house standing in the doorway watching.

"Your opinion of me doesn't matter! None of your opinions matter!" Quinn yelled seeing all of her housemates standing in the doorway.

"Not even mine?" Sam asked as he stepped outside. He and Mercedes shared a smile as she took his place in the doorway.

"Oh Sam, I didn't know you were there," she said smiling prettily.

"I figured. Quinn, do you think I'm an idiot? That all I am is a pretty face?" he asked seriously.

"Of course not. Why would you think that? Don't listen to them. They hate me," Quin said

"This isn't about them. It's about you and me and the fact that there isn't a you and me. Not in the way you want. Never in the way you want. For a couple reasons. One, you're not my type physically; not enough curves and you look like my sister. I didn't notice at first but when I did, it made it weird. Two, you seem a little racist. Maybe you don't mean to be but that's worse. Don't say "girls like her" it comes from an ugly place. And third, is that with all of you lies and scheming, you remind me of someone I'd rather forget and for that reason alone you and I are NOT perfect together," Sam said. He was glad to finally get all of that out. Quinn didn't say a word. She walked into the house and slammed her bedroom door behind her.

_**Quinn Confessional** _

_None of this turned out the way I planned. This has been a horrible experience. I shouldn't have given Sam the chance to be with her. I should've known she'd turn him against me. Especially since I'm everything she's not. I should have done a better job alienating Rachel or at least used her as a spy. But hindsight is twenty-twenty._

_Sam was so mean to me but he was only trying to show her that they have things in common. I get why he want to be with her. She has probably never had a boyfriend and never one like Sam and he liked the hero worship he saw in her eyes. Who wouldn't? But that's not real. If I never see any of them again, it'll be too soon. They made my time in the house miserable but they don't care. I was just Crazy Q or Ms. Cray or Cray Cray Quinn to them but it's fine. Mercedes was right. Everything has a consequence._

 


	29. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: This is the last official chapter! Oh no! Yep it is. Quinn goes out with a wack-a-do bang. All her crazy finally bubbles to the surface and she leaves her mark on the house in a big way. I debated about this but I the end decided why the hell not. She was leading to this epic moment from the second she realized Sam didn't want her. Hearing it out loud did something to her. And well...other than Quinn's meltdown, the roommates enjoy the remaining time together drama free.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I am really sorry to see this story end. I loved writing it. I hope it brought back some memories from the first 10 seasons of the Real World because I'm old and that's the Real World I watched.**
> 
>  
> 
> **There is one last installment of this, it's the Epilogue/Reunion Show. I had to let you guys know what is happening with our seven strangers.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I hope you enjoyed this; my sister (MsMKT86) cried; no pressure, though.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Thanks for all the support. I love you all.**
> 
>  
> 
> **COMMENTS = LOVE!**

_**Kurt Confessional** _

_I can't believe this experience is almost over. It has been so wild and great. The fashion experience I gained alone is worth all the drama. I'm glad Sam and Mercedes worked things out enough to remain friends. It would have been a shame if Ms. Cray had won. The treachery she designed was, dare I say, brilliant, but she has never learned that good triumphs over evil. That's why she was looking crazy standing out there yelling at us. Whatever. If I don't see her again, it'll be fine. She stresses me out. Always having to be on guard around a person is stressful. I don't need the wrinkles!_

"Ok, now that the drama is over…for not anyway. We have enough time to go to dinner before we have to change for the concert," Mike said.

"Can you believe it's the last one?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Tina said her eyes welling up with tears. Mike began to rub her back as Tina tried not to sob.

"Sorry, T," Mercedes said hugging her friend.

"Let's go eat," Sam said as he led them from the house.

* * *

Quinn exited her bedroom to find the house empty again. She didn't know where her roommates were but that wasn't a new occurrence; they never included her in their plans. Quinn didn't care though. She stood in the middle of the living room; the anger evident on her face. She went back to her bedroom and opened her closet. She removed her suitcase and began to pack her things. She cleaned her vanity in the bathroom and stripped her bed. When those things were done she went to Rachel's close and opened the door. She removed the hangers from all of Rachel's clothes and tossed them all over the room. She emptied Rachel's dresser drawers into heaps on the floor. She pulled her comforter and sheets from the bed. When Quinn looked at her former bedroom, she smiled prettily.

She entered Sam and Mike's room next. Quinn wasted no time trashing Sam's side of the room. She didn't destroy anything but she made a complete mess. She wasn't going to disrupt Mike's things but decided to do so anyway. He had never directly antagonized her but he hadn't tried to stop them. She laughed at the disarray she left in their room.

Quinn pushed into the Fab Three's room next. Anger threatened to choke her. She opened Tina's closet and pulled her clothes onto the floor in a huge pile. She added the clothes from her dresser and then did the same with Kurt and Mercedes' clothing. Next, she destroyed the pile by kicking and throwing the pieces around the room. She ripped the bedding from all three beds and ripped the posters from the wall. Quinn grinned at her handiwork and entered the bathroom.

She stepped into everyone's shower and opened the shampoo and dumped them onto the shower floor. Before she left the bathroom, she used Mercedes' lipstick to scrawl the word 'BITCH' across the mirror. The more destruction she caused the happier Quinn became.

She entered the living room and tore up Rachel and Mercedes' sheet music. She tore pages from Kurt's sketchpad that lay on the table. Not actually destroying any designs but ruining the integrity of the sketchpad. She kicked the end tables over causing magazines to fly everywhere. She tossed the couch and chair cushions everywhere. She stepped behind the bar and saw that Sam had prepared the ingredients for their signature drinks. She poured the liquor down the sink, broke the five glasses he was going to use and trashed the bar by turning over the stools and tossing snacks everywhere.

In the kitchen, she broke the dishes in the dishwasher and poured the leftovers on the floor. In the phone room, she threw the cushions from the couch around and poked holes in the bean bag chairs.

Then she went outside to the pool. She turned over the tables. She broke the umbrellas. She tossed the cushions into the pool. The she turned to the cabana. She had picked up a knife while in the kitchen. She used the blade to cut the cloth walls to shreds. She pulled the bedding from the bed and cut it to tatters as well. She cut open the pillows allowing feathers to spill everywhere. Then she took her knife and gutted the mattress, pulling the stuffing from inside, casting it all around her.

Quinn stood and admired her handiwork. She tossed the knife into the pool and returned inside. She grabbed her suitcase and pulled it toward the front door. She placed her house key and the venue key in the bowl by the door surveyed the damage once more put on a bitch smirk and exited the house without looking back.

_**Mike Confessional** _

_I tried not to call Quinn crazy. I didn't actually think she was but I was wrong. That bitch is_ _**actually** _ _crazy! I cannot even believe what she did then she leaves without giving anyone the chance to say anything. If she wanted to leave she could have left, she didn't need to leave destruction behind. I wished she had left weeks ago I never did anything to her but I guess that shit doesn't matter. Her crazy made her see some imagined slight from me._

_Well fuck her, too. I'm glad that crazy bitch is gone. Our last little bit of time here will be spent having fun not waiting for cray to strike. Since she won't be here on the last day here's my farewell. Zàijiàn nǐ fēngle, jidù biǎo zi._

"What the hell?" Sam said as he moved through the house.

"Did someone break in?" Tina asked as she surveyed the damaged.

"Oh no, we left Quinn here!" Mercedes said concerned.

"Quinn!" Kurt called. "Are you here? Are you ok?" Kurt yelled loudly.

The boys moved through the living room but didn't see anyone so they motioned Mercedes, Tina and Rachel. They split up to check their bedrooms. Sam and Mike looked at the mess their room was in, nothing was missing or broken but was in total disarray.

The Fab Three surveyed the damage. The wall posters were in shreds and their linens and clothing were everywhere.

"What the hell?" Tina asked as she looked around. Mercedes and Kurt only shook their heads in disbelief.

Rachel entered her room and she was shocked. The room was a mess but that's not why she was shocked. Quinn's side of the room wasn't destroyed; it was bare. Rachel left the room and entered the living room.

"Everybody!" Rachel said loudly. The roommates exited their bedroom to join Rachel.

"What's up, Tinkerbell?" Sam asked.

"Quinn's gone," Rachel said plainly.

"What do you mean gone?" Kurt asked.

"I mean she left. All of her things are gone. I think the mess was her parting gift," Rachel said.

"That bitch!" Kurt said.

"What else did she wreck?" Mercedes asked.

"We should check out the rest of the house," Sam said moving toward the bar. "What the fuck! She poured the mixes for the signature drinks down the sink and broke the glasses," Sam told them taking stock of the bar.

"And it looks like she was super angry at the pretzels," Kurt said motioning to the spilled snacks.

"The kitchen is a wreck," Mike said from the doorway of the room.

"She tore up our sheet music," Mercedes told Rachel, showing her the pieces.

"Oh my Gaga! My sketchpad!" Kurt lamented as he gathered the pages.

"WOW!" Tina said.

"Wow what?" Mercedes asked. Tina only pointed outside. The roommates went outside to look at what Tina had observed.

The backyard was destroyed. They couldn't believe that Quinn had broken the umbrella and tossed the cushions in the pool. But when they saw the knife floating in the pool their eyes were drawn to the cabana.

"Damn!" Mike and Sam said simultaneously.

"I cannot believe she actually used a knife to do this," Kurt said.

"Maximum impact," Mercedes surmised.

"No, maximum cray!" Tina said as she let some feather float through her fingers.

"Tina is right. This is completely cray cray," Kurt said.

"And the fact that she just left is insane," Rachel added.

"Come on guys. We still have a concert to get ready for," Sam said leading them back to the house.

_**Mercedes Confessional** _

_Quinn…I have no words. I don't know what she was trying to accomplish but, well, fuck her too, I guess. I'm not really surprised. At least it was stuff she attacked and not people. But on the bright side, the house is much saner now that Crazy Q has left the building. We can enjoy the last little bit of time together without our daily infusion of cray. She will not be missed._

Kurt was wadding through the clothes on the bedroom floor trying to piece together an outfit for the concert. It was the final one they were hosting for DC Soundz and they wanted everything including them to be perfect. As he surveyed his bedroom, he had mixed feelings. He was beyond angry that Quinn would vandalize their home but the relief he felt for her absence was almost palpable. Kurt knew her purpose had been to destroy but he was not going to allow her the satisfaction. After he found the perfect outfit he went in search of Sam. He found him sweeping up behind the bar.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Cleaning up this broken glass and pretzels," Sam said

"Is there enough to make our signature drinks?" Kurt asked.

"Oh yeah. I premade the mixes That's what she dumped. Not the actual ingredients," Sam explained.

"Good. Make them. I will not let Quinn ruin this for us," Kurt told him.

"Cool. I'll get to it," Sam said as he emptied the dust pan.

* * *

Kurt found Mercedes in the bathroom cleaning her mirror. She smiled at him when she saw him.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's not a surprise that Quinn thought I was a bitch. Honestly, I'm glad she's gone," Mercedes told Kurt.

"Me too girl, me too," Kurt said as he opened his show door. "That bitch!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Mercedes asked as she came to stand beside him. "Oh hell to the no!" she said loudly.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked as he stuck his head into the bathroom.

"Oh nothing except Quinn poured out my very expensive shampoo/conditioner and my even more expensive body wash," Kurt said pointing to the shower floor.

"Use someone else's," Mike suggested.

"Small problem," Mercedes interrupted, "she dumped everyone's."

"I'll head to the store and pick some up for everyone," Kurt said turning from his shower.

Kurt returned from the store with body wash and shampoo for everyone.

"I'm back you guys," he said as he handed out the things he had bought. "Let's get ready and get out of here. We're a little behind schedule." Kurt finished as he handed Rachel her things.

"Let's try to have a good time and forget about Quinn," Mercedes said.

* * *

The roommates each had their signature drinks. Sam winked as he handed Mercedes her White Chocolate martini. She smiled and took a sip. When they finished their drinks Kurt grabbed the venue key and headed to work.

Once inside the venue, the roommates split up and went to work. Sam started to set up the bar with Mike's help. Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt began to set up the artists' dressing rooms. And Tina filled in for Quinn by setting up the box office and opening the lighting booth. When Kai arrived everything was well in hand.

"Tina, where's Quinn?" he asked.

"She left," Tina said plainly.

"Left?" their boss questioned.

"Yeah, she went home early," Tina informed him.

"Oh all right. You got everything covered?" Kai asked Tina.

"Oh yeah. I helped Quinn do this so I can handle it," Tina said with a smile.

"Ok, cool," Kai said as he headed backstage.

Kurt joined Tina and Mike outside armed with wristbands and black markers for the ID check. Quinn was usually the one outside but her absence left a gap that Kurt had to fill.

Mercedes led the opening act DMV to their dressing room and rejoined Rachel by the back door, awaiting the other artists.

"I still don't get why they think it's so clever to call themselves DMV" Rachel said.

"People from here call this, DC, Maryland and Virginia, the DMV," Mercedes explained to Rachel.

"Oh but that's not a good name for a hip-hop group," Rachel pointed out.

"True but they're name is Destructive Monster Vigilantes; DMV," Mercedes said with a shrug.

"Right," Rachel said.

The two girls took turns leading artists Raheem DeVaugh, Tank, and Ginuwine to their dressing rooms.

The concert was the best of the series and Kai was pleased with everyone's work. Sam drove them home and the all noticed how light and easy things were between them.

**_Sam Confessional_ **

_Man, the last concert was by far the best, for a lot of different reasons. The concert itself was great and you know, no Quinn._

_I want to say I was shocked at how she left the house but that would be a lie. The mayhem she unleashed was exactly what I expect from a crazy person. Hopefully she went to get some counseling. I doubt it but I hope. But she's gone so she doesn't matter._

_I am so glad that Mercedes and I can still be friends. Of course I still want more but I know I need to work on my trust issues. Hopefully when I'm ready she'll still be open to being with me._

The roommates spent their last Sunday lounging around the living room. They would have chosen the pool but the furniture hadn't been replaced. The roommates laughed and talked but no one mentioned that their time together was down to days. They only enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

The next day was their last day of work and it was bittersweet for them. At the end of their shift, they turned in their timecards to Dante and met in Kai's office.

"It's been great having you guys here. You all did a great job. I'm going to miss you all around here. These are for you," he said handing them each an envelope.

"What's this?" Kurt asked.

"Your pay from your time here," Kai told them with a smile.

"What?" Mercedes said.

"I thought we didn't get paid," Mike said.

"It's discretionary and I decided you all deserved it," he told them.

"What about Quinn?" Mercedes asked.

"I have it right here; what do you suggest?" Kai suggested.

"The vindictive side of me says the six of us should split it evenly," Mercedes said.

"Bu what does the other side say? The side we all know you're going to listen to in the end," Tina asked.

"It's saying that despite all the trouble she caused, Quinn worked as hard as any of us and she deserves to be paid for her effort," Mercedes said honestly.

"Everyone agree?" Kai asked. The roommates reluctantly agreed. "Ok, I'll get this check in the mail then," he told them.

"Great," Kurt said with fake enthusiasm.

The roommates left Kai's office and said goodbye to their co-workers. They returned to the house and started to pack.

"How do I have so much more stuff?" Tina asked as she stuffed her suitcase.

"T, we went shopping every week," Mercedes reminded.

"Right. So what are your plans when you get home?" Tina asked.

"Finish school and then call some of the people who expressed interest at the fashion show. See if I can't get a deal out of it," Mercedes said.

"Good luck," Tina said.

"Thanks, T. Do you wanna be a back-up singer or dancer?" Mercedes asked.

"Back-up singer," Tina said hugging Mercedes.

"Deal; but it's just until you get your own deal," Mercedes told Tina.

"Of course!" Tina agreed. "Mike can be your choreographer and lead dancer, once he finishes school," Tina suggested.

"That's a perfect idea," Mercedes agreed.

"What's a perfect idea?" Kurt asked as he entered their shared bedroom with boxes.

"Tina as a back-up singer and Mike as my choreographer when I land a record deal, obviously," Mercedes explained.

"And Kurt can be your exclusive designer," Tina added.

"After I get my degree of course I'd be honored," Kurt said.

"Are they counting your work on the fashion show as credits towards graduating?" Tina asked.

"Yes but I won't know how many until I talk to my advisor. What about you, Mercedes? Are you getting credits for performing?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe for my music performance class but I won't know until I get back," Mercedes said.

"Kurt, have you started dinner?" Mike asked as he stuck in head in the room.

"Um, I took some chicken out of the freezer but not beyond that," Kurt answered.

"Ok, well put it away. We're going out to dinner tonight. Be ready in an hour," Mike informed them before he left the room.

* * *

_**Tina Confessional** _

_I can't believe we go home in a few days. This has been such a great experience. I gained some lifelong friends and Mike and I finally got together._

_I have a plan for going forward and I'm excited about the future. I learned a lot from my roommates; even Quinn._

_Mercedes taught me kindness in the face of adversity; Kurt taught me to be sassy no matter what, you're allowed to take up for yourself; Rachel taught me that first impressions aren't always the right impression; Sam taught me that survival is possible after great pain; Mike taught me to go after what I want and finally Quinn taught me that when you are horrible, horrible things happen to you._

_I'm grateful to all of them and I'll always remember them._

_**Rachel Confessional** _

_This turned into so much more than I ever thought it would be. I didn't think I'd make any friends and that I'd be miserable the entire time. I'm so glad I was wrong. I've never had that many friends and now I have five friends that I will hopefully keep for life. It's unfortunate that I can't say six friends but at no point did Quinn try to be my friend. Her loss. She spent so much time focused on Sam that she missed out on a great time. I hope she gets past the vindictive stage she's in right now because it cost her a once in a lifetime, life altering experience and that's sad._

_I feel like I've changed into a nicer, more daring person. Before this experience I probably would have helped Quinn and I never would have kissed a stranger. This has been the best time of my life and I am forever changed because I knew these six people._

_**Kurt Confessional** _

_I never dreamed that upon leaving here I would have made lifelong friends and have styled a Derrick Robinson fashion show. I am so grateful for the opportunity. I can't properly express my gratitude. Another thing I am grateful for is the friends I've made here. They supported me and helped me through a potentially career altering experience and I have no idea how to thank them._

_Quinn, we could have been friends and maybe I should have tried to reach out to you but it didn't seem as if you would have been receptive. It is a wasted opportunity on both of our parts._

_Mercedes, Tina and Rachel, my fabulous crew. I love you. This isn't the end for us._

_Mike and Sam, thanks for just accepting me. I've never had a lot of straight friends and it means a lot to me that you two simply accepted me._

_So long DC, it's been a fantastic journey._

_**Mike Confessional** _

_Here we are. The end. It feels like it only just began. So much has happened in so little time. I finally told Tina how I feel, I found some really great friend and got to participate in a high fashion show._

_I promised myself that I wouldn't take anything for granted during this experience and I don't feel like I did. Maybe I could have been more active in making Quinn see reason but I doubt it would have helped. She was hell-bent on getting what she wanted. I doubt anyone could have made her take a step back. Hopefully she learns from this because that is no way to go through life._

_This was a great time and I loved every minute of it._

_**Sam Confessional** _

_I came here to make friends and kiss a bunch of girls. I have done both; and I had fun doing both but like I said before, I would have rather just kissed Mercedes._

_I had no idea Erika still affected me that way. I wish I'd known because then I would've never hurt Mercedes in that way. But her power over me is over. Ericka is not going to keep me from someone as great as Mercedes ever again._

_This has been such a learning experience for me; which is a surprise. I thought this would just be all fun and hot chicks. That it was more than that taught me to look for wisdom and lessons in every experience. That and the friends I've made is something I'm always going to take with me._

_**Mercedes Confessional** _

_This experience was more than I expected. And even with the pain and tears, I wouldn't trade it for anything. I don't regret anything I've said or done. To regret my actions is to diminish them and Sam deserves better than that._

_Our time together was special and I wish we were in a different place right now but I am glad Sam is dealing with things._

_I wouldn't have been able to get through this if not for Kurt, Tina and Rachel. They supported me and never held back when they thought it was something I needed to hear. Friends like that are priceless and I'm glad I have them. They mean more to me than they know._

_I am leaving here with hope for my future; professional and person and I couldn't have asked for a greater gift than that._

_I wasn't going to mention Quinn but she was a big part of my time here. I only want to say that we couldn't been friends but her inability to accept that sometimes she may not get what wants. It's sad that her experience was so negative when the rest of us made friends to last._

* * *

On the last morning, the roommates enjoyed the breakfast Kurt made for them in silence. They were all deep in thought and more than a little sad. After the dishes were cleared, Mike checked outside for their cabs.

"Cabs are here," he said for the last time.

"Already?" Tina asked sniffling.

"Yeah, T," Mike said smiling sadly. They all took one last look at the house. Checking for anything they'd left behind and also imprinting the place to their minds. They looked back one last time as they passed through the door.

Mike and Sam loaded their luggage and they began their somber ride to the airport. They checked their baggage and prepared to wait. It wasn't long before they heard over the loud speaker, a flight announcement.

"Attention passengers. Atlantic flight 423 to New York City is now boarding at Gate 15," the docile voice said.

"That's me," Rachel said rising to her feet and picking up her carry-on.

"Goodbye, Tinkerbell," Sam said as he hugged her tightly.

"Bye Rachel," Mike said also hugging her.

"Bye Rachel," Tina said fighting back tears, hugging Rachel close.

"See ya, Tinkerbell," Mercedes said. "Thanks for being my singing buddy."

"You're welcome," Rachel responded hugging her.

"Goodbye Tinkerbell. I love you. We'll be there when you get your first show," Kurt said hugging her.

"Goodbye, you guys. I'll see you," Rachel said with a final teary smile as she left to board her plane.

A few minutes later the intercom sounded again.

"Attention passengers. Atlantic flight 607 to San Antonio is now boarding at Gate 14," the voice said. Sam and Mike hugged tightly.

"Mike, I'll see you around," Sam said hugging his friend. "T, bye. I'll see you," Sam said hugging and kissing the top of her head.

Tina embraced Kurt and Mercedes as tears slid down all three of their faces.

"Goodbye. I love you guys," Tina said sobbing.

"We love you too," Kurt said. Mike pulled Tina away and hugged, first, Mercedes and then Kurt.

"Bye guys," Mike said. He grabbed Tina's hand and pulled her toward their gate.

Sam, Mercedes and Kurt sat down in silence waiting for their own flights. It wasn't long before the next announcement.

"Attention passengers. Atlantic flight 1604 to San Francisco is now boarding at Gate 23," the voice intoned. Kurt took a deep breath and stood to his feet.

"Bye Kurt," Sam said pulling Kurt close. Kurt hugged him back teary.

"Bye Kurt. I'll call you," Mercedes said crying as she hugged him.

"Goodbye. I love you, Mercedes!" Kurt said as he picked up his messenger bag. He waved to them and headed toward his plane. Before they could sit down again, the announcement for Mercedes' plane boomed across the airport.

"Attention passengers. Atlantic flight 781 to Detroit is now boarding at Gate 10," the voice announced.

"Mercedes, I love you and I couldn't let you leave without telling you. Be safe and I'll see you," Sam said staring into her eyes.

"Sam, I love you too. Call me as soon as you can," she responded before she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. He kissed her deeply and when they separated, Mercedes smiled a watery smile and left to board her plane.

Sam was relieved that things had gone the way they had after he made his declaration. It could have been a disaster.

"Attention passengers. Atlantic flight 805 to Memphis is not boarding at Gate 25," the voice said.

Sam picked up his carry-on and without a look back went to board his plane secure in the knowledge that his journey, his life, would never be the same because he took the opportunity to start being real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Translation:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Zàijiàn nǐ fēngle, jidù biǎo zi - Goodbye you crazy, jealous bitch**


	30. The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here it is the final final chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I'm really sorry it took so long. But things happen. I'm really sorry to see this one end it was fun to write. Thank you guys for all the support, you guys have this my most successful Glee story and I thank you for that. I'm not finished with Glee just yet. I have two more stories to finish, Mistakes He Made and Finnocence and the Diva. So when those are finished I'll be saying so long to Glee as a writer but not as a reader. A special thanks to Zeejack, Emma, and AnniKay for their support I have a little surprise for those three in this final installment. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this ending to one of my very favorite stories. Thanks again. REVIEWS=LOVE
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN: The Real World, MTV, Glee or Mike "The Miz" Mizanin or anything else you recognize from the world outside of fandom.

"Welcome to the Real World Reunion Show. I am your host, The Miz from Real World 10: Back to New York," Mike Mizanin said. The audience cheered as Mike addressed them. "We'll be showing you some deleted scenes, you get a chance to hear the cast reactions to everything that happened," The Miz said. "Let's get down to it," he said as he moved to the side.

The screen behind Mike came to life. The scene opened on the cabana and Rachel walking toward it. She pulled back the curtain to see Sam and Mercedes. He was her cover and he had the sheet covering his bottom. Rachel squealed and covered her eyes. The scene shifted to Mike shirtless dancing in the piano room. Next, Kurt came on the screen in the kitchen, cooking dinner singing into his spoon. It then switched to Tina as she added her dirty laundry to Rachel's basket. And finally it showed Quinn standing around the corner secretly listening to Mercedes sing.

"Are you ready to meet the cast?" Mike said when the lights came up. The audience cheered their acquiescence. "First, from Memphis, Tennessee, we have the traveling bartender, Sam," Mike introduced. Sam came out and waved to the audience. He looked different; with darker hair, a beard and glasses. He took his seat and Mike introduced the next person, "Next, from Detroit, Michigan, the diva that can make your heart melt with only her voice, Mercedes." Mercedes walked toward her seat beside Sam with a bright smile on her face. She waved to the audience and Sam helped her onto her seat. "Welcome to the stage from San Antonio, Texas, the Queen of the Goths, Tina," Mike said as Tina joined Sam and Mercedes on stage. Tina waved to the audience, hugged Mercedes and Sam and accepted Sam's help to get onto her stool. "Coming up next, also from San Antonio, Texas, Mr. Bubble toes, Mike," Mizanin introduced. Mike came onto the stage. He shook Sam's hand, hugged Mercedes, gave Tina a kiss on the cheek and then took his seat. "Next we have from New York City, give it up, she needs applause to live, Rachel," Mike introduced. Rachel waved at the audience and each of her roommate before she took her seat on the row in front of her cast mates. "Now welcome from Greenwich, Connecticut, the bitchy blonde bombshell, Quinn," Mike said. Quinn reluctantly entered. She gave a brief smile to the audience and didn't look at her roommate at all before taking her seat. "And finally, from San Francisco, California, the world's greatest designer chef, Kurt," Mike introduced. Kurt came to the stage waving at the audience. He smiled and waved at his roommates on the back row. He hugged Rachel, ignored Quinn and took his seat. "Thanks for being here," The Miz said once the audience has quieted.

"No problem," Sam said.

"So everyone wants to know how everyone is doing now? Rachel, what's been happening?" Mizanin asked.

"So, I went back to school and auditioned for a couple of shows and I got the lead in the revival of Funny Girl," Rachel beamed.

"Congratulations, Tinkerbell," Kurt said proudly.

"That's great, Rachel. What about you, Kurt? What's been happening?" the Miz asked.

"Oh, well, I graduated and got a job as a junior designer for FASHIN by Derrick Robinson," Kurt told everyone.

"Congratulations! That's so great!" Mercedes commented happily.

"Mercedes, what's up with you?" The Miz asked.

"I also graduated and landed a three album deal with RCA," Mercedes said beaming. Rachel turned around and offered Mercedes a high five.

"Mike, what've you been up to?" the Miz questioned.

"I graduated and am going on tour as a dancer with Katy Perry this summer," Mike said.

"Nice!" Sam said proud of his friend.

"What about you, Sam?" Mizanin asked.

"I'm still bartending but my boss is selling the bar to Puck and I have one more year before I get my degree in graphic design," Sam said.

"Tina, how about you?" The Miz asked the pretty girl.

"I got my degree and a job choreographing for a dance company," Tina answered.

"And what about you, Quinn?" The Miz inquired.

"I finished school and got a job selling commercial real estate in New York City," Quinn said briefly.

"Ok good. Now to the burning questions. Mike and Tina, are the two of you still together?" Mizanin asked as the audience cheered.

"Yeah, Mike and I are still together. We moved in together to months ago and everything is going great," Tina answered smiling.

"Congratulations. Ok, now, what everyone here came to find out; Sam, Mercedes, where does your relationship stand?" The Miz asked and the audience cheered loudly.

"We're back together," Sam answered as he leaned over to kiss Mercedes' cheek while the audience hooted.

"That's great. How did that happen?" The Miz asked.

"Sam came to visit me. He stayed for a week. We talked the entire time. He told me how he worked on the Erika situation and we talk about everything that happened in DC. And when were finished talking, we realized that together is where we wanted to be," Mercedes explained.

"How are you handling the distance?" The Miz asked.

"It's hard but we're committed; so we'll work it out," Sam answered.

"Ok, after watching yourself back, how do you feel about it?" The Miz queried.

"I think that sometimes I came off as totally skeevy and I regret it," Sam answered honestly.

"I didn't realize I was always so serious," Mike commented.

"I realized that I have the ability to bring out the bitchy in other people," Kurt said chuckling.

"By other people, he means me," Tina followed up, "but it is a side of my personality I tend to hide. But I feel good about everything. I didn't do or say anything that I regret," Tina said cutting her eyes at Quinn.

"After seeing my sweaters on TV I did a complete re-haul of my wardrobe. I no longer look like an overgrown toddler," Rachel said with a laugh.

"I'm with Tina. I don't feel like I did anything that I should regret so I'm pleased with what I saw," Mercedes said.

All eyes landed on Quinn. The audience, the cast and The Miz waited in anticipation for what she would say.

"When I left I felt completely justified in everything I'd said and done. After seeing the show back, I couldn't believe I had said or done any of those things. I listened to myself and was ashamed. I'm still ashamed," Quinn said teary eyed.

"Is there anything you want to say to anyone?" The Miz asked her.

"Yes. Sam and Mercedes. I can't tell you how sorry I am. Mercedes, you were right. Having Sam wasn't about Sam but about a contest I created between the two of us. A contest I was the only one competing in; and because everyone else was friends with Mercedes, I saw them all as the enemy. I was completely wrong and I'm sorry," Quinn said, addressing the group.

"I know Mercedes forgives you because that's who she is but some pretty words are just that Quinn; words," Kurt said looking Quinn in the eye.

"I understand and didn't expect anything to happen because I apologized. I only believed I owed it to you all," Quinn said.

"Quinn, why do you think you became such a negative force in the house?" Mizanin asked.

"Everything was so different than I was used to. I have always been the girl every boy wanted and the friend every girl wanted but in the house, Mike clearly only had eyes for Tina, so that meant I had to get Sam. It never occurred to me that he didn't want me. Why wouldn't he; every man before him had. I come from a supremely privileged background and I couldn't accept that I wasn't getting what I wanted. Why shouldn't I; I'm blonde and pretty. So I acted horribly," Quinn explained.

"Mercedes, what do you say to that?" The Miz asked the girl in the back row.

"I'm glad you recognized, not only that you behaved horribly, but why it was bad," Mercedes said to Quinn.

"I went to therapy and my therapist helped me see that I couldn't go through life that way. I have borderline narcissistic personality disorder associated with bipolar disorder and I'm getting help," Quinn told everyone.

"So where does this leave you guys in the way of friendship?" The Miz asked the cast.

"I feel like this is the real Quinn. One I'd like to be friends with," Kurt said taking Quinn's hand in his.

"I'd like that," Quinn said with a smile, "I'd like to be friends with all of you but I understand why some of you wouldn't."

"Let's take some questions from the audience," The Miz said.

"Hi, I'm Zee. Rachel, now that Quinn is in New York, are you going to get together with her?" the pretty fan asked.

"Maybe, we can have lunch one day and see how it goes," Rachel answered vaguely.

"Hi, I'm Emma. Kurt, are you and Blaine still together?" the girl asked.

"Yes, we are very much together. We are moving to New York very soon. Me to start my work at FashIN, Blaine to start auditioning," Kurt answered.

"Hi, I'm Anni and my question is for Sam. Mercedes said you worked on the Erika situation; how?" she asked curious.

"I did the only thing I could; I confronted her," Sam explained.

"Did that help?" Mizanin asked.

"Yeah. All the things that I had been holding in I said to her and her husband. It felt good to let it all go and that's when I knew I had to go visit Mercedes," Sam said.

"Good for you," The Miz said. "We're going to show footage and we want your reactions." The screen started and it showed Tina sneaking from one shower stall to another. "Tina, care to explain?"

"No," Tina said.

"That was my stall," Kurt said.

"Ok, so Kurt had better shampoo than me; I was borrowing," she said sheepishly.

"Borrowing mean you give it back. You stole! I thought I was going crazy as the level of my shampoo dropped and no one knew what was happening," Kurt said. "You could have just asked, T."

"Except I just wanted to borrow shampoo. I didn't want the hour lecture that was sure to follow about how dry and brittle my hair was and you were glad I was finally doing something about it," Tina said with a laugh.

"Why would you think I would do that?" Kurt asked.

"Because you did it to me when I borrowed some moisturizer from you," Rachel said.

"Shut up, Tinkerbell," Kurt said. Everyone laughed.

"Let's see what we got next," The Miz said.

The next scene was of Rachel getting a tattoo from Sam's friend, Link and then the two of them at dinner.

"Oh my Gaga, Tinkerbell! You got a tattoo!" Mercedes squealed.

"Uh forget the tattoo! You went on a date with yummy yummy Link!" Kurt said.

"What? He was nice. We went out to dinner. It was no big deal," Rachel said shrugging.

"Are you still in contact with Link?" The Miz wondered out loud.

"We've talked a couple of times. It's no big deal," Rachel reiterated.

"It's no big deal because I know for a fact Tinkerbell has been talking to Puck," Sam added.

"And Finn," Kurt said.

"You guys leave Rachel alone. She's young and pretty and single. She can talk to as many boys as she wants," Quinn said coming to Rachel's defense.

"Thank you, Quinn" Rachel said with a smile.

"Quinn, how did you feel when you saw yourself as the architect of so much pain?" The Miz questioned.

"Horrible. This brought out all my most crazy personality traits. I finally understood where the nicknames came from; they were well earned," Quinn said. "I never had any intention of ever admitting any wrongdoing but even though you've seen it, I still want to say it. I doctored that audio clip. I knew that Sam had trust issues and the audio would be the perfect wedge. I regret it for several reasons," Quinn explained.

"What reasons?" The Miz inquired.

"One, it was horrible to tape a conversation that was in no way my business. Two, it was wrong to manipulate that conversation to suit my sinister purposes. Three, it was clear Sam had an issue with trust. It was wrong of me to use that against Mercedes and Sam himself. If I cared about Sam the way I claimed, I would have tried to help him deal with his trust issues not exacerbate them," Quinn admitted.

"Thanks, Quinn," Sam said.

"Don't thank me for finally knowing what the right thing is," Quinn said. "Sam, if I had known about Erika I would have never brought those issues up," she told him.

"I know Quinn. I get it," Sam said.

"Quinn, what did you think when you heard about Sam's past?" The Miz asked.

"The same as everyone else. I think that the reason it affects people when they hear it because it's Sam. He's such a great person. Why would anyone want to hurt him that way?" Quinn said honestly.

"Exactly," Mercedes agreed. "Sam is so warm and giving. It's takes a very special kind of bitch to take advantage of a person in the way she did," Mercedes said. "And honestly, I don't think Quinn has it in her to be that devastatingly cruel," Mercedes added.

"Thank you," Quinn said, her eyes watery.

"Really?! Some people would disagree," The Miz said.

"I'm sure they would but while Quinn tried to break-up two people who had been dating for a few weeks, Erika had been I a relationship for years only to score a ring that her real boyfriend couldn't afford! No, Quinn had crazy leanings not a cruel streak 50 miles wide," Kurt said.

"It's a matter of degrees," Tina added.

"Right. Sam and Mercedes were only dating and it hadn't become serious; whereas Erika waited until Sam expressed his wish to be with her forever then she took that away with no regard to Sam's feelings or wellbeing," Mike said.

"But, playing Devil's advocate here, didn't Quinn completely disregard Sam and Mercedes feelings?" The Miz asked.

"Actually no, I planned to comfort Sam and then he'd fall for me and I knew Mercedes had Kurt, Tina and Rachel, so she'd be fine. I was never doing this to hurt them," Quinn said. "I honestly believed they would be fine. There is no way Erika gave a damn about the devastation she was causing," Quinn answered in defense of herself.

"Fair enough. Was there one incident where you were all united as one?" The Miz asked.

They all thought about it and answered simultaneously, "No!"

"We thought you would say that so we prepared this," The Miz said.

A video montage began of all seven roommates laughing at the dinner table, in the car and at the club. The seven of them watched the video smiling and laughing at the shared memories.

"What have you taken from this experience?" The Miz asked the cast when the video ended.

"I've learned that my actions have consequences and I'm responsible for them whether I like them or not," Quinn answered.

"I've got a group of friends with me no matter what," Sam said, "and I finally learned that holding things in will only hurt you later."

"This experience has given me so much. Because of it I have Sam and it opened doors to my future, Mercedes said.

"Yes, this experience allowed me the opportunity to get a job that is unheard of right out of school," Kurt added.

"For me as well. When Katy Perry and her people saw I had been in a Derrick Robinson fashion show, it pushed me to the short list and then all I had to do was dance," Mike said.

"I owe my lead to this experience. I would have never auditioned this early in my career for such an iconic role if I hadn't gained the kind of confidence I gained during this experience," Rachel said.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say this experience taught us all to give the people around us a chance. You have no idea what the lessons they have for us are," Tina said sagely. The seven of them nodded in agreement.

"Thank you guys for being here. Thanks to the audience and MTV for another great season of the Real World. I'm The Miz; goodnight everyone.

As the screen faded to black the seven roommates were having a conversation that didn't have a negative air about it. They were all grateful to have experienced the real world with the people standing with them on the stage.


End file.
